Fallen Star
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Re-posted to FFN. It was the end of his journey, he was supposed to be dead. The task he had been set completed, now Chaos was getting a second chance. Lucy keeps having a recurring dream that is draining her until she finally decides to take a vacation. A meeting like none other leads to an adventure and realization of things that were not obvious.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series... But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco, and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief breakdown, according to my mind. Xenogears is a game that came out in the early '90s for the PS1.. yes you read that right, PlayStation 1. And a cult classic and hard to find the game in any condition. It revolves around the main male and female protagonist, Fei Fong Wong and Elly Van Houten. Each has the past that spans over several hundreds of years. It is a Mech, Tactical RPG! For back in the day on the PS1 it's graphics, and Animated scenes were mind-blowing amazing.**

**Enough said on that one since it is best for you the readers to do some minor research into this game on your own. As for Xenosaga, which came out in late 2002 and early 2003. (I picked it up in February of 2003 for the first time) While it is a PS2 game, it is a lot of animated scenes and navigation sucked ass sure on the first damned map. Actual Gameplay in the first one as well...little to nothing, and grinding for levels, items, and stuff was tedious. But the storyline was well worth it, as were the characters and their development. This series span three games, which gives you a small peek at Fei and Elly from the Xenogears games in the third game, which had a lot of squeals of delight from not only me but others of this series. As the games progressed, the battle system slightly improved, graphics got better, but the cutscenes stayed the same... . ! Still again I would suggest you the readers do some look upon the game itself, as it is easier to find if you don't mind going old school on the PS2. Wow, that makes me ancient since I started on the Atari, NES, and Famicom when they came out...one imported from Japan... Now on with my damned story! (takes place right after the GMG, before the current arc.)**

* * *

_Like all things, it started with a dream I had one night. Now don't get me wrong; dreams are usually dreams. Nothing too special to take note of; hell, most aren't even remembered after we awaken from our slumber, but this one was different for some reason. And it started a chain of events that altered not only my own life but that of my Nakama. If I could go back and redo it, would I change anything... __**Fuck no!**_ _I wrote at the top of the blank journal page, before looking over to my bed and my spouse. A small smile played across my lips at the sight of him still snuggled into the mattress, with the blanket pulled up high enough that only his silvery tuft of hair was visible._

_Leaning back into my chair, as I watched him sleep, my eyes closing as I recalled it all. To me, it was time to record what had happened those twenty years ago. A part of me still had a hard time believing that a dream had brought this person into my life. Sighing, I brought my hand up to my mouth, stifling an early morning yawn, all the images coming quickly to my mind as I sat there with my eyes closed. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the small paragraph I had already written, and with a quick peek out of the corner of my eye, I picked up my pen once more and began to write, telling the amazing story that led to my current life._

* * *

Year X971 Magnolia

With a jerk, I sat straight up in my bed, glancing out my window to the morning skyline. It was just starting to turn a beautiful orange and pink, laced with hues of gold and fading indigo. Blinking, I lifted my hands to rub my eyes, my body shaking from a mix of the early morning chill and the dream I'd had. Staring down at my body as it waved slightly under the pink comforter, I tried to process what my mind had conjured while I was asleep, the images so bright and vivid in my mind, letting me know that this dream won't be fading anytime soon.

It had started nice enough; I had been walking along a somewhat familiar beach. It was an early morning like this, but warm outside with a sweet yet salt-tanged breeze. At some point, I had looked up into the sky and saw what I thought was a shooting star streaking across the sky. Of course, I had come to a stop and watched it make its way across the sky, only to realize that it was heading in my direction, descending quickly. A jolt of shock shot through my body, before a feeling of excitement, washed over me, making my body move towards where the star was projected to land. After all, it wasn't every day that a falling star landed near a place that is easily accessible to ordinary people.

My feet started out walking, my heartbeat picked up in eager anticipation of being the first to find, see, and explore the fallen star. Before long, I was running full tilt out onto the soft white sand of the beach, the cold ocean water hitting my feet. My eyes never left the star as it continued the trek towards the rocky outcropping down the beach. So, when it impacted, the fact that there was no earth-shattering sound or a quake of any sort, caused me to wonder, but still, my feet kept moving forward like they were possessed by something. Soon enough, I came to the outcropping of rocks and climbed up and over into an alcove that made this area feel all the more familiar, but what had my attention was small, and I do mean little, crater, and a white light that was the fallen star.

Now, I may not know a lot about meteors and stuff, but it struck me as curious that there was no deep crater and a lump of metal, dirt, gems and such as they have been reported to be. No, instead of the fallen star just seemed to hover there floating. A feeling of anxiety washed over me as I came to stand at the edge of the crater, feeling an odd but familiar magical power coming from the floating star. Swallowing, I reached out, against my will, to touch the star, causing it to glow ten times as bright, engulfing me as I closed my eyes from the harshness of the light. When I opened them again, the light rapidly fading or rather shrinking into a condensed form. My hand brushed against something soft, like the feathers of a dove, and I looked down, only to be shocked by what I saw, making me scream.'

Looking down at my hand now, my mind refused to show me what I had seen at the end of that dream, though my hand still felt that feather-like softness against my palm. With a growl at being unable to recall what I had seen, I tossed the covers from my legs and climbed out of my warm bed. As it was the first week of August, the day would only be getting hotter, and I had to get to the guild to see my teammates. With a sigh, I padded over to my dresser, pulling out clean undergarments and clothes for the day, my mind still replaying all those vivid images as I made my way into the bathroom for a scorching shower.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

As I entered the guild, I was a bit taken aback by how quiet it was, and looking around, I found only Wakaba, Macao, Elfman and Mirajane in there. Wondering precisely what time it was, my eyes snaked to the only clock in the guild to see it was 6:30 am. Feeling my jaw drop in shock at how early I had arrived at the guild, I heard a soft tittering laugh. With the comical expression of shock still on my face, I turned my head to look at Mirajane, who was staring at me. Quickly shaking my head, I made my way to the bar and sat down in my usual spot.

"Morning, Lucy. You're up early; what is the occasion?" she asked in a rather curious voice.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I replied to her, "I had a dream. It startled me awake. It felt so real, Mira."

At my words, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes, a small smile on her full lips, her eyes twinkling in a mischievous but knowing manner. Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I schooled my body to keep it from actually shivering. Mirajane tilted her head to the side as she hummed softly to herself, observing me, causing me to feel rather self-conscious.

"You know what they say about dreams like that, Lucy?" She asked me, her voice so sweet and innocent.

Knowing I was going to regret this, I took a deep breath and said, "No, Mira, I do not know what they say about dreams like that. Care to enlighten me?"

Again she hummed to herself, that small smile on her lips as she stared at me. Then, in the next second, she turned around, giving me her back as she reached for a cup. Still humming almost happily, she turned to face me once more, placing the cup in front of me. Her eyes had that twinkle in them but were now rather serious as she bent down behind the counter. Once she straightened herself, she held a jug of orange juice and poured it into the glass, before nudging it towards me. Obligingly, I took it, mumbling a quick thank you, as I took a sip of the cold, tangy liquid.

"It means it will come true, Lucy. Well, parts of it will, depending on how realistic it was, and how familiar it seemed to you." Her voice was a whisper as she looked at me.

I knew that look oh so well, since she was the noisiest person in the guild, next to Cana, though Cana usually used her cards to find out what she wanted to know when she was refused the answer. Mirajane, on the other hand, could either 'innocently' badger it out of you, or scare it out of you. Not wanting either of those to happen, I set the now half-empty glass on the counter, frowning as I did so. It was just a dream, and one that I couldn't even recall the ending to, except my hand as I thought about it once more, felt that feather softness against the palm. Without realizing it, I rubbed it on the countertop, as if trying to wipe the feeling away, only to feel Mirajane's hand cover mine. I looked down to see what I had been doing, and then back up to see the genuine concern on her face.

With a soft sigh, I withdrew my hand from hers and, in a hushed tone, recalled verbatim the dream to Mira. When I finished, I looked at her, seeing the shock on her face. It was rather amusing to see her with such an expression and to know that I had made her a bit speechless, as she worked her mouth with no sound coming out. Deciding that I would wait until she was able to speak, I picked up my glass of Orange Juice and began to sip it once more, wanting it to last as long as possible while using the cup to hide the smile on my lips. For a few minutes, I waited, watching as she slowly recovered from her obvious shock.

"Lucy, that is a rather incredible dream. The fact that you still recall it so vividly means it has a high chance of actually happening, but I think it is a bit odd that you can't seem to remember the end of the dream at all. And stop rubbing your hand on the bar; you might give yourself a splinter," Mira said, the last bit admonishing.

Looking down, I saw that I had subconsciously started to rub the hand on the counter again, the hand that had touched the feathery softness. Pursuing my lips, I lifted it, seeing how red the hand had become, my palm rather irritated. Shaking myself, I looked back to Mira, readying myself to ask her for _advice_ on this, since the dream hadn't been what she thought it would be. As I opened my mouth, the doors to the guild crashed open, followed by a loud, eager voice that I knew so well. Smiling quickly to Mira, I looked over my shoulder to see my teammate Natsu come in, waving and bellowing hello to Wakaba and Macao. Since he hadn't noticed me yet, I figured that I would take the initiative.

"Good Morning Natsu! I see you're in your normal high spirits this early in the morning. Where is Happy?" I said, raising my voice enough to be heard over his rambunctious one.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, as the room became silent once more. Natsu turned slowly around, blinking like a barn owl, as he looked at me, making it harder for me to keep the smile from my face, as I watched his face morph into one of happiness. I loved to watch his ever-expressive face change like it does. Natsu was honest to a fault, if not dense, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, so to say. Finally, after a few seconds, I couldn't help myself, I burst out into a wide grin and a fit of giggles, watching as Natsu half-jogged towards me, pulling me into a warm hug, making me sigh contentedly.

"Yosh Luce, what are you doing up so early? I thought you said you liked your beauty sleep. Is something wrong? Do I have to beat someone up? And Happy is still sleeping," he gushed as he held me, slightly crushed to his chest.

Lifting my hands, I pushed him away so I could breathe and talk more easily, "Simply put Natsu, I had a dream. So nothing is wrong, no one to beat up, but thank you for your concern. Hey, do you want to go on a mission with the rest of the team? I want to get my rent money for next month early, as well as spending some time with you all. I mean, we haven't done a mission since we all started to train for the Grand Magic Games," I answered, laughing lightly, suddenly feeling very glad that my hand no longer had that odd sensation to it.

Natsu let go of me as he listened to me speak, then climbed into the seat next to me, ordering his usual flaming chicken and a glass of milk. Turning, I glanced at Mirajane once more, getting a look from her that told me she wasn't finished with me yet, as she left to get Natsu his food. With a slight tilt of my head, I looked over to Natsu, who was a bit silent. It was something he had been doing more often after the Grand Magic Games. Then again, we had all changed in one regard or another since the end of it. Natsu was still Natsu, but he was more thoughtful, taking his time to think things through, even if it didn't pan out very well most of the time. That made me smile as I watched him think before he lifted his hands to his hair and ruffled it with a low groan of frustration.

"Okay, Luce. Was it an exciting dream? Did you get to eat a lot of food or maybe kick someone's butt? Will you tell me about it, please?" he asked in his usual exaggerated, happy way.

I started to tell him about the dream but stopped as the feeling of it being wrong washed over me. "Not right now, Natsu, okay? I don't want to talk about it right now, but I can tell you that it wasn't about food, or kicking someone's butt, you silly goof. " I knew there was a small but sad smile on my lips.

Turning my gaze from Natsu to look over the bar, I noticed that Mirajane had come back, and by the look on her face, she had heard the entire exchange between us. As she placed the food and drink before Natsu, who dug in wholeheartedly, she gave me a slightly pointed look. Shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head, I lifted my glass to take a drink, only to find it empty. Placing it back on the counter with a sigh, I shoved it towards Mira, who filled it up instantly. The look on her face was a mix of understanding and curiosity. The fact that she said nothing made me feel a bit more at ease.

Soon enough, Erza and Gray walked in together talking, both having a worried look on their faces. I wondered what was up but was unable to ask because Natsu had begun shouting at Gray to fight him as he launched himself from his stool. This brought a lot of laughter from the other members of the guild, as Erza's gaze swept over me. If I hadn't been looking at her, I might have missed the look of relief that flashed in her dark brown eyes before she growled at Gray and Natsu. The two immediately stopped their fight, standing at attention, and shouted 'AYE' in unison. The sight of them doing that made me burst into a small fit of giggles, as Erza made her way to sit in the seat Natsu had just occupied.

"Morning, Erza! How are you? And why did you and Gray look worried when you entered the guild?" I asked slightly innocently, knowing it was because they had to have invaded my house this morning, only to find I wasn't there, my bed still unmade.

There was silence from her for a few seconds before she replied in a calm and slightly condescending voice, "Because Gray and I stopped by your house. We entered, and you were not there, and the place was a mess. Of course, we were worried, since usually, it takes a lot of bribing and threatening to get you out of bed this early. What did you expect, Lucy?"

With a sigh, I looked at her, replying in a monotone voice, "I appreciate your worry, Erza. I do, but you know there are going to be days where I wake up early too. Now don't say a thing, since I know they are far and very few, to begin with, but I had a dream that woke me up early. And no, I won't talk about it."

My brown eyes had found hers as I spoke and pinned her own dark brown eyes so she couldn't look away. Usually, I couldn't even hold her gaze for that long, since it was traditionally taken as a sign of defiance by her, but this time, she just stared at me in amused shock, a slight nod of her head indicating that she understood and wouldn't ask more. Her agreement made me feel a bit more relieved since she was usually such an aggressively curious person. So, we sat there in silence, watching as Gray and Natsu stood together, faces pressed against each other in a silent war, and I shook my head at them, glad that they didn't seem to change too much.

Standing up and straightening my skirt, I coughed and spoke up loudly to get their attention. "Hey, you two, why don't we find a mission and go do it! I mean, we haven't done a mission in about four months now, right? Not since before the training for the Grand Magic Games. Let's see how rusty we have gotten since we are now the strongest guild in all of Fiore once again." I made sure to make my voice eager and excited as I spoke.

The two boys looked at me in dumbstruck awe as I heard Erza stand up behind me, her hand dropping to clasp my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I smiled widely, my lips curving upwards in happiness, that these were my precious teammates and Nakama. Without waiting for the boys to say a thing, I slipped from Erza's grasp and walked to the Mission Board, which was overflowing with requests. It made me happy to see the guild back to what it was seven years ago, before the Tenrou Island incident. Quickly, I scanned over what was posted before I spotted one that was seemingly perfect. Grabbing it from the board, I half-skipped back to where Erza stood with Gray and Natsu beside her, noting they were all watching me with an odd mix of emotions on their faces.

Shaking my head, I held up the request, speaking merrily, "How about this one? It wants us to take care of a gang of bandits that have been harassing small stead of farms. The pay is 450,000 Jewels, and they don't care if the bandits are runoff, killed, or brought to justice, which means that Natsu can go a bit wild if we aren't too close to the farms themselves. I think this would be a great warm-up mission, don't you think?"

It took them all a bit to register what I had said, as I stood there looking at them, the smile on my face only getting wider at their expressions. Waving the request under their noses, I started to laugh. The three of them reminded me of the three stooges when they acted like this.

"Okay, that sounds feasible. Go show it to Mira to get it recorded in the book, Lucy," Erza said first, getting a hold of herself.

"Cool, not a bad choice Lucy," Gray mumbled while looking at me strangely.

"I am getting all fired up! Let me go get Happy," Natsu shouted as he ran out the door, barely missing Laxus and the Raijin Tribe as they came in.

Rolling my eyes and openly laughing at Natsu's antics, I waved a quick hi to the group before turning to the bar. Mira was standing there waiting, since she, like the rest of the guild, had heard me when I read off the quest. Quickly, she got the logbook out and opened it. With a quick peek at the mission sheet, she recorded it before looking back up at me, her eyes dancing. I was about to turn around and leave to get ready when I felt a hand on my arm. Glancing down to see that she had grabbed me, I stopped to look at her.

"Lucy, do me a favor while you're out on this mission, okay? I want you to take a blank journal and write down any dreams you have, and if you have that dream again, record it in detail, more so if there is a change to the dream. When you get back, I want to look at it. I wasn't kidding that dreams like that have a chance of coming true, more so if the dream is repeated several times," she spoke softly, her voice an earnest whisper.

I was taken back a little bit by how serious she was acting, but I just nodded my head in acceptance of what she was asking me to do. Walking away from her, back to my team, I heard Erza tell Gray to get himself packed and make sure that Natsu was at the train station in an hour. When she turned her gaze upon me, I knew I fell into that same stipulation. So with a smile and nod of my head, the three of us headed out of the guild to our respective houses. The only exception to this being me stopping at a general store on the way home to buy a blank journal, and a few ink pens to write with. I figured there would be no harm in doing as Mirajane asked, especially since she was so serious.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the Xeno game series or its characters; that right belongs to Namco and the game creators.**

* * *

Getting home and getting packed didn't take me too long since I had learned to keep a small bag pre-prepped for these occasions. More so, since Natsu and Erza both had a habit of wanting to do missions at random. Smiling to myself, I tossed in a few extra necessities and the journal with extra pens. Quickly, I zipped the bag closed and locked the window to the room. With a small smile, I turned and ran out of my rented apartment, closing and locking the door behind me, silently thanking the Kami's that I lived no more than ten minutes from the train station.

Upon arriving at the train station, I gave a quick cursory glance, quickly spotting a rather impatient looking red-head. Pursuing my lips to hide the smile, threatening to split my face in two, I made my way to Erza's side. Knowing she knew I was there, I dropped my bag and leaned back, watching the crowd. Not many knew it was a hobby I had acquired since coming to Magnolia Town, but I liked to people watch. There were so many different kinds of people, with their looks, personalities and such. It helped a lot with my writing whenever I found myself stuck.

"Those boys had better show up soon. I'm not too fond of tardiness. Was an hour too much to ask for?" Erza hissed half under her breath as she crossed her arms, leaning back to rest against her giant cart of belongings.

I wasn't too sure if she was talking to me or just in general, so I chose to be quiet and continue to watch people. The sun was starting to descend now that Noon had already come and gone, casting its golden glow over the people walking along with the platform. Occasionally, I would catch an exciting piece of gossip here and there and file it away to ask either Levy or Mira later. Blinking my brown eyes as I thought I caught a brief flash of rosy pink hair, I stood up, tapping Erza and pointing in the direction I had seen it. Her lips curled up into a smile as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Good, they are here. I already bought the tickets, so let's start loading our luggage." Quickly she turned, grabbing the handles to her cart before marching towards the luggage compartment.

My gaze snapped back towards where I had seen Natsu's hair only moments before and found them bickering. Rolling my eyes in frustration at their usual antics, I shook my head and raised my hand to gain their attention during their brief break from shoving and name-calling. Pointing to our car, I turned and walked away just as Natsu gave me a foppish grin. That grin always made my heart flutter like crazy, and this time was no different, but then again, when Gray settled his dark cobalt gaze on me, my stomach did flips, and my heart skipped a beat. It was nice knowing that I was on Fairy Tail's strongest team, but they were also the best looking members of the guild as well.

At that thought, I have a small, snorting laugh, catching the conductor off guard as I climbed into the cart. The poor man looked somewhat strained after seeing Natsu heading his way. Making my way down the aisle to our usual seats, my mind wandered back to what Mira had said about the dream. I rolled my eyes, telling myself that it wouldn't be like that, but I would humor her because she was serious. I flopped down next to the window to enjoy the quiet while it lasted and hoping that Natsu wouldn't sit next to me.

* * *

The ground shook as the ceiling to the room began to crack and fall to the ground. A tan-skinned youth looked over his shoulder to see his friend Jun fighting the Gnosis with just his katana. To his right, his other friend, the battle Android KOS-MOS, was using her three chambers fifty caliber Machine Gun also to attack the Gnosis as they continued to flood the room. A small, sad smile curved his lips as he heard a female cry out to all of them, just before a metallic thud was heard. Glad that the door to the room had closed, he silently muttered a prayer that God would get Shion and all of them out safely. He was already doing his best to hold Zarathustra at bay, but it was taking his body. He knew deep down that his parting words to Shion about meeting in Old Jerusalem might be false hope at this point.

The seal on his power of Anima had been removed by the soul of Mary Magdalene, who resided in KOS-MOS when she manifested as Nephilim. The girl now stood on his left, holding her hands up, using the female version of his Anima and Animus. Both of them were trying to stop Zarathustra from resetting the whole Galaxy as they all knew it, but being a few thousand years old, and a spirit to boot, there was a significant limitation to the ability one could use. With that knowledge, he focused his crystalline teal on the spinning machine and quit holding back his power. Soon his whole body began to glow a brilliant white, flowing down his hands before its shot at the machine.

Pain tore through his body at using that much Anima, but it would be needed to stop the machine Wilhelm had set into motion. It was a pain he had been willing to bear as he watched his friend hung on a cross to die, a pain he had endured through the ages since that had happened. Now it was a pain he bore unrestrained to help those he had let into his heart and soul escape. Trying his best to focus on the ground underneath him began to shift and heave upwards, he jumped up, allowing a magnificent pair of white-feathered wings to hold him aloft.

"I call upon you to help guide me, father of all. Allow me the power and right to protect what you have created, giving them a chance to exist against all the odds, like you planned." The power emanating from his voice echoed through all the noise around them.

As he looked down, he saw that Jun was leaning against a pillar still and unmoving. Pain flooded his body, making his resolve waver just a bit, before letting his gaze slide to KOS-MOS, who was now missing an arm and the lower part of her mechanical body. It pained him to see the shell that Mary had inhabited for the last five years become destroyed, but that didn't matter in the next few seconds as he felt his wings become bigger as a colossal wave of Anima was ripped from his body and flung at the machine. From below him, he felt the Animus that Nephilim was using flare up and shoot towards the device, mixing the white with pale blue as it encompassed Zarathustra.

The next thing he knew was silence and a sensation of floating freely. Opening his eyes and looking around, he saw nothing but the vast blackness of space, dotted here and there with the light given off from the planets in that system. Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling the faint presence of Mary Magdalene. Turning his head in that direction, once more opening his eyes, he saw KOS-MOS' body, or what was left of it. A small smile lit upon his lips as he spoke what he thought were His last words: "I guess both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people... as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we have to do yet. So, until then, sleep well, KOS-MOS."

The smile fading from his lips, he let his mind lapse into silence, an almost blissful silence for the first time in over six thousand years. He didn't know how much time had gone by when pressure was felt around him, startling his mind to become active again. It was a pressure he hadn't felt in several millennia, causing him to start and try to right his body and bow. When it became apparent that it wasn't his body floating about, but his consciousness, he gave a mental gasp.

"_Be at ease, child of Anima. You need not bow to me. I am here to let you know that the prayer you gave has been answered. My father has done as you have asked. For now, the future is up to humans, but there is a price to pay for this wish. The universe still requires your presence, hence why your consciousness is still around. Though you know that no price is paid unwillingly, Child of Anima._" The pressure resonated in his head, making him flinch mentally.

"I am thankful for my prayer being answered. It eases my soul, spirit, and haha...consciousness as well. What is the price that is to be paid for my prayer being answered?" he asked, letting the silence envelop him within the pressure once more.

"_That your existence here is erased and moved to another universe. Your power will have a great impact in the world since it is a major source of the magic the inhabitants will have. Also, you will no longer be immortal, for then shall you age like others and pass on. You have lived your life and stayed true to your task in utter faithfulness. Becoming mortal, you can take a spouse, and your offspring will be a Child of Anima like you. Do you agree to these terms for the prayer being granted?_" Once more, the pressure resonated, making him flinch again.

Giving a soft sigh, he mulled it over before he gave his response, "I accept the terms, but may I request that I look like I do...or did before I lost my body. I will admit my sin of vanity that I was proud of those exotic looks."

A soft chuckle was heard before a warmth spread through his consciousness, like that of a mother's loving embrace. It was the only clue he had before pain washed over his body, as a tearing sensation ripped him from his place in this universe. Soon, his newly returned physical body felt like it was being flung far, the universe he had known winking out to be replaced by one that was foreign in feeling. But what struck him as odd was a grayish-white rift between the planet below him that was vibrant in colorful life, while the other one seemed lifeless with its grays and browns. Opening his senses to feel the life before him, he found that the Anima was rushing once more in full force beneath his skin, allowing him to feel so many different things, the biggest being that one planet had magic and the other was lacking as it did back when Earth was at its prime.

He gave a small smile, only to gasp as he began his descent towards the planet vibrant with color. His new life and destiny would be waiting for him there, and he silently hoped that he would be accepted for who he was, the man named Yeshua, dubbed Chaos.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Desicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief breakdown according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and google them. I have found that you can actually watch all the cutscenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time. **

* * *

Time Skip a week later

I snapped my eyes open as the train came to a lurching stop, giving me a view of the ever-familiar, bustling train station in Magnolia. Letting out a soft sigh, I sat up as the feeling of being watched washed over me. Slowly, I turned my head away from the window to find Erza sitting across from me, staring intently with darkened brown eyes. Knowing that I must look a sight with sleep-puffy eyes on top of purple bags under my eyes, all I could do was smile at her. In her lap was Natsu passed out and drooling a bit in her lap. I turned my gaze from them to the person sitting to my immediate right, only to confirm what I already knew - Gray was sitting there slouched, arms over his chest, oddly enough with all his clothes on, staring at me too.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay? You look like the living dead," Gray said softly, worry, lacing his deep baritone voice.

Turning my head forward, I dropped my gaze to look at my hands in my lap. I knew where this was going since it had been happening for the last four days. I still didn't want to talk about it, but they had begun to pester me. Taking a deep breath, I stood up quickly, wobbling on my legs before my balance decided to orientate me. Snorting annoyance, I walked to our cabin's door and opened it.

With a glance over my shoulder, I snapped, "I am okay. Thank you for your worry, but this is something that I want to deal with on my own. Please, just leave it alone. I am going to go report to Mira and the Master that we are back, so take your time." I knew my eyes flashed with anger at them as I finished speaking.

Not waiting to hear what they had to say, I quickly marched down the hall to the exit. The dream hadn't bothered me for the first few days of our mission. When we reached our destination, I had gone to explore the small city and had somehow come across a small, hidden bookshop. With Mira's words banging around in my head, I went in and asked if they had any books on dreams. The lady looked up, blinking, a small smile curving her heavily painted lips, as she pointed out the section. I was a bit shocked, if not outright amazed at the number of books they had there, and quickly got to scanning the books, thanking the Kami's silently that I had brought my special reading glasses.

* * *

It was a bit hard to choose books from their titles, but eventually, I found one that struck a chord with me. It was titled _Dreams, Notions, Understanding, and How To Control Them_. Immediately, I opened up the book and read the small excerpt. It spoke of Lucid dreaming in great detail and how your subconsciousness recognizes it and allows you to manipulate the dream to some degree. This intrigued me greatly, and so I bought the book and a few others by that author. The knowledge I learned about dreaming in the coming days set me up for where I was now.

Our mission required us to travel out into the local wilderness to find the bandits' hideout and take them out. Dead or alive, according to the job request, though there was a bigger award if we took them alive. Amazingly enough, as each day went by, I started to apply the knowledge from the books at night to my dreams. I had quickly learned that when I looked down to see what I was touching, I would immediately be woken up in a cold sweat. So by the second night out, in the dream, I was looking to the left, right, and up into the sky. Hell, even back behind me, I looked, and all I had discovered was that there were beautiful white feathers on the ground to either side of me and nothing above except more feathers falling. Behind me was just my footsteps in the sand, leaving me only one thing left to do. Look down at what my hand was touching.

The effect of trying to manipulate my dreams was exhausting my body, but thankfully, my teammates were not too picky or anything about it. Though they did keep asking me what was going on because they were anxious about my health. Still, with all this, we completed the mission with barely any hitches, bringing almost all of the bandits back alive. Since there was no damage done to the city, just the surrounding forest, we got all of the reward and extra. Now, I was back in Magnolia with the Jewels to pay my rent for at least three months straight, plus extra for food and personal stuff. I was ecstatic, and the fact that the guild was coming into view, only made me giddier. I knew what I was planning to do was going to make my teammates upset, but I needed the time alone to get this dreaming stuff sorted out in a quiet place.

"Hello, everyone!" I called out as I quickly made my way to the bar.

"Welcome back, Lucy! Where is the rest of Team Natsu?" the white-haired take-over mage asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

With a small sigh, I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal, placing it on the counter and sliding it towards Mira, whose eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. I pressed my lips into a small line to hide my oncoming smile as she lifted it and began to flip through it quickly. After a few minutes, she closed it and looked at me, her blue eyes darkening a little, as she finally got a good look at me.

"Lucy, this is amazing, but you're overdoing it. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in the week you've been gone. Go report to Master, and please consider some time off, away from the guild, to catch up on your sleep. You collapsing or getting ill will only cause your friends to worry more," Mira whispered as a sad smile turned the corners of her lips.

When she finished speaking, I stepped away from the bar and nodded, before turning to make my way across the worn wooden floor to the Master's office. I gave a small nod of my head to Team Raijin sitting next to the door like always and inwardly flinched at the various looks of shock, worry, and horror on their faces as they took in my appearance. Swallowing a retort, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door to the guild office, not having to wait more than a few seconds before I heard the worn-out voice of our Guild Master Makarov telling me to enter. Reaching my hand out, I grabbed the handle, turning it and pushing the door open so that I could enter.

"Good afternoon, Master. I'm here to report that we finished our job, and with no damage or casualties," I said softly, my eyes resting on the small, bald figure sitting behind the desk.

"Now? That has to be a first for Team Natsu. It makes me feel a few years younger," he said with a wry chuckle as he lifted his eyes to look at me, only to frown before speaking again, "Child, what is wrong? You look like you haven't slept in a while. Will you...or can you tell me what is going on?"

I nodded my head only once before stepping towards him. "Well, I have had recurring dreams, and this is the result. This is why I would like to request some time off to take a vacation by myself, Master Makarov."

The smile on his face, as well as a nod of his head, was all the answer I needed. Letting out the breath I didn't know I had started to hold, I laughed happily and waved goodbye to him. Turning, I made my way back out of the office to hear the loud voice of Natsu as the rest of my team entered the guild. Their presence lets me know what my next task was, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Closing the door behind me and leaning against it, I watched Gray and Natsu suddenly got into name-calling the match with shoving involved like usual. Erza, on the other hand, was making her way towards me pointedly, her eyes pinning me with a look that said I was not getting away this time. Slowly I nodded my head, letting her know that I would talk to her. Then pushing myself away from the door, I met her halfway across the room, motioning to a nearby table.

Soon enough, Gray and Natsu joined us after Erza yelled at them for fighting again. I knew there was a small smile on my lips at the antics of my team and family. Never could it be said that I didn't respect and love them dearly. I watched them act and react in their usual manner, but after a while, I cleared my throat rather loudly to get their attention, as I kept my gaze on the scarred wood of the tabletop. When it finally got quiet, I knew I had to start explaining things.

"Thank you all for worrying about me, and once more for taking care of me on this mission. I owe you guys some sort of explanation as to why I am looking like I am right now. I have been having the same recurring dream since before the mission. It continued while we were away, and I'm sure in the coming days, I will keep having it. That is what has been taxing me," I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I finished speaking, raising my gaze to peek at each of them.

To my surprise and shock, they were all just silently looking at me, waiting for me to continue speaking. Ezra's face lit up as if she was highly interested in this knowledge, Gray had a slightly contemplative look on his face, though it looked rather dour. Natsu looked confused and was picking his nose with his pinky, which usually indicated he was either bored or didn't care. All this caused a warmth to spread through my chest as if the familiarity of it all warmed my heart, and I couldn't keep a small giggle from escaping my lips at the sight they all made.

"There you go, Lucy. That is the first time in a week that you have laughed. So, why don't you finish telling us what you need to tell us," Gray said, his voice warm yet distant?

Once more, I nodded my head, keeping my gaze on them. "Well, because I have been dreaming the same dream over and over again, I have done some minor research, and have found several things. This could be a precognitive dream, meaning that it can very much be an omen to an event in the near future for me. That's why I told the Master I am taking a vacation, on my own, without any of you there. I am going to the hotel and beach that we were supposed to train at for the Grand Magic Games, " I explained, my voice trailing off at the end.

Each of my friends' faces became blank, though their eyes showed me what they thought of it. Erza showed hurt and anger in her eyes, on top of the worry she had been attempting to mask. Gray once more looked thoughtful with hurt lacing his dark, cobalt blue eyes, and Natsu just sat there blank-faced with his jaw open as if to catch flies. Silently, I counted down from ten in my head before he jumped up and exploded.

"_**What!**_ Wait, Luce, what do you mean alone? Why would you do that? We are your teammates, your family. You need us to protect you! Why would you go away alone?" His voice reverberated around the room, sounding hurt and angry, making the guild go silent.

I slumped slightly into my chair as if trying to hide from the gazes of my other guildmates. The heat rushed to my cheeks, letting me know I was thoroughly embarrassed by Natsu's outburst. Narrowing my eyes, I watched both Erza and Gray jerk him back down into his seat, before they looked at me, catching the angry look in my eyes. Being mentally and physically tired didn't help improve my mood in the least with his actions. In fact, it made me more irritable, and I stood up to look at Natsu rather pointedly.

Speaking loud enough for all of the guilds to hear me, I gave my reply to Natsu, my anger, and annoyance clear in my voice, "Yes, Natsu, without you or the rest of Team Natsu. I need some time to myself, away from my house and the guild. Everyone, at one point or another, needs time to themselves. What's going on right now is something that I want to resolve on my own, and it hurts me to hear you say that I basically can't be on my own without you and the rest of our team to protect me. I _**am not a helpless woman**_! That is why I am taking a vacation away from you guys, so there is no random breaking into my apartment at all hours of the day. This is final. I will be leaving in the morning."

Not waiting for a reply, I turned and marched away from the table to the door. Once outside, my anger faded away rapidly, making me feel ashamed of my outburst, and as I started down the hill towards the town, I felt my eyes begin to burn. Moments later, my tears built up and began to slip down my cheeks, leaving scorching twin trails. Lifting my left arm, I wiped them away before I shook my head and began to run towards my house, where I would start to pack up and get ready to leave in the morning.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 Emotional Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief breakdown according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and Google them. I have found that you can actually watch all the cutscenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time.**

* * *

After entering my apartment and shutting my door, I just leaned against it in silence as I cried. So many things were running through my mind, and I felt that when it finished, I would be an empty, barren waste. Not once did I think that wanting some personal time to myself would be a problem for my teammates. But no, instead, I felt insulted by the one person on my team I saw as my best friend and brother.

Pushing away from the door, I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm once more. I began to shuffle around my room to get things ready. Feeling listless and slightly restless, I pulled out my small suitcase and started to fill it with the items and clothes I would be taking with me. It wasn't too much since it would only be for a week or less, though something in the back of my mind was already telling me that my vacation would be interrupted before even three days had come to pass.

That brought a small, if not slightly pained, smile to my lips. There was no denying I was the weakest member of my team, which caused them to worry about me a lot. So I knew that when it happened, I would be angry, then forgive them like always. With a shake of my head, I placed the last of my clothes in the suitcase, before zipping it partially shut. I'd still have to put in my bathroom necessities after my nightly shower. With a small grunt, I lifted it from my bed, sitting it carefully on the floor next to my couch.

Giving a sad look around my small, humble apartment, I walked into the kitchenette to get something to drink. I was lucky to have any orange juice left, so it immediately went into my glass. Once done pouring my drink, I threw the empty container into the trash and went back to the main living area. Sitting at my desk without thinking about it, I placed the full glass to the side before reaching up for a blank sheet of paper and my pen. I needed to write a letter to my parents about everything that had been going on in the last week or so, as well as what I was planning to do.

* * *

It was sometime later when I finally finished the letter. Sitting back, I stretched my arms above my head, feeling the stiff muscles roll and pop. I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then slowly let it out as I lowered my arms. All that stiffness just melted away, leaving my shoulders a bit softer and more comfortable to move, and I looked down at the four pages of the letter I had just finished writing with a small smile on my lips. Reaching over and opening a side drawer, I pulled out a small cream-colored envelope that would hold the letter to my parents.

Carefully I started to fold the pages into a small square before sliding it into the envelope and sealing it. I stared at it for a few seconds before getting up and going to my bookshelf, where a little wooden box sat. It held all the other letters I'd written before, and this one would be joining them. Once it was secured back into place on the shelf, I looked around my home, feeling a bit lonely since no one had tried to visit, making me wonder if my outburst had done irreparable damage.

Giving my head one more shake, I decided to slip into a hot shower to help me relax; then, I'd finish up my packing and eat something before bed. Liking my plan of battle, I walked into my bathroom with a small hop in my step. The faint smell of my favorite shampoo still lingered in the air, making me inhale the fragrance of jasmine and peach. Already my mind was telling me that I was relaxing and would be lucid before bedtime. So without hesitating, I quickly started the shower before divesting myself of my clothes to hop under the deliciously hot spray of water.

Not wanting to be up to late, I did my best to limit the amount of time in the shower from my usual hour to roughly twenty-five minutes. Pouting a bit as I finished rinsing my body wash from my skin, I turned off the water and stepped out. Drawing in a quick hissing breath at how chilly my bathroom felt compared to the hot steaminess of the shower stall, I swiftly grabbed a towel and began to dry myself so that I wouldn't catch a cold. That would certainly put a major damper on my plans.

Once dried off enough to slip into some nightclothes, I paused to look at myself in the steam-covered mirror. Making out my hazy form, I felt a small laugh crawl up from my chest and out through my mouth. It sounded hollow even to me. Even with the limited ability to see what I looked like in the reflective surface, I could tell that I had huge purple-black bags under my eyes, which seemed to be droopy, due to my eyelids not even opening all the way. Giving a pig-like snort, I flipped the towel over my head and vigorously rubbed my hair dry.

Satisfied with getting most of my hair dry, I let the towel drop to the floor, before snagging my hairbrush and two ponytail ties off the sink counter. Starting with the ends of my hair, I brushed through my hair as I turned and walked out of my bathroom, silently counting each stroke to myself. A soft rapping upon my apartment door drew my attention away as I walked over, curious as to who it could be at this time of the evening. Feeling a bit cautious, I reached out and turned the doorknob, jerking the door open to reveal the back of a head that was covered in vibrant, red hair.

I blinked a few times as the person turned to look down at me. I stepped back from the doorway to allow her entrance, a small smile curving the corners of my mouth as I spoke, "Good evening Erza, won't you please come in?"

As I watched her come in, I felt a bit of trepidation started to fill me, as the thought of her trying to talk me out of my vacation alone ran through my head. "Thank you, Lucy. I hope you are calmed down after what happened earlier," she said, making her way over to my couch to sit down, crossing her legs at the ankle as a proper lady should.

Closing my door, I made sure that my eyes never left her as she stared back at me. I eventually walked towards her, my mouth moving before I could think, "If you are here to talk me out of going, then no offense, you would be wasting your breath and both of our time." My voice was both calm and neutral.

Sitting down across from her on a chair at my table, I saw her eyes widen slightly at what I just said, making her frown a bit as her brow was pulled into a small crease between her eyes. With a slight shake of her head, a bit of my tension faded away. Though there was still something in me that just didn't trust her intentions at being here, especially after I had my little 'episode' at the guild, but at the same time, I was also glad that she was here right now.

"Lucy, I promise you I am not here to talk you out of going or even trying to use force to make your stay. I completely approve of your needing time alone to understand all of this and focus on yourself and well-being. What I want to know is about the dream, that is, if you are willing to tell me any more of it. A part of me hurts that you didn't trust me to tell me about it, but instead chose Mira, though she is fairly well versed in some of that stuff, with love always on her brain," Erza whispered, her emotions flickering in the doe brown depths of her eyes.

Feeling myself flinch just a little bit at her words, I let out a breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding. "Thank you for not trying to stop me. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first, but I hadn't even thought of telling anyone. Mira just caught me at the right moment, since I had gone to the guild that day extra early after waking up from this dream. Now, if you will keep it a secret, I will tell you about it," I said, letting my head hang a bit in shame at hurting her and thinking bad.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes before I heard Erza's booted footsteps coming closer. When they stopped before me, I looked up to see her staring down at me. In the next second, she was on her knees and hugging me close to her body. I stiffened only for the briefest of seconds before I relaxed and hugged her back, letting a soft giggle escaped my lips. She was like the big sister I'd never had, and I couldn't for the life of me ever be mad, upset, or keep anything from her, not when she got that child-like interest and amusement in her eyes.

"Okay, Erza. Thank you. I feel a bit better now, and I'm sorry to have upset you. Would you like some tea and slightly frozen strawberry rhubarb pie while I tell you about the dream?" I asked with a bit of a teasing tone to my voice.

Her head turned to look me directly in the face with a broad, foppish, eager grin on her lips. "Yes, please. That would be most delightful."

Unable to keep from it, I burst out laughing as she released me from the hug and scooted away to stand up. Once she had given me enough space, I too stood and made my way towards my kitchenette, my laughter shaking my whole body, causing the rest of my tension to flee. Swiftly, I made the tea and dished up three slices of the pie onto two plates, making sure that Erza had two large slices, knowing her appetite for sweets involving strawberries.

Once I was back in my living space with the food placed before Erza, I sat next to her, watching her dig into the pie excitedly. "Well, to start, I was having this dream for a while before I told Mirajane about it. I am walking along a beach at either sunrise or sunset. I look up into the sky to see something falling towards the land. My eyes follow its trajectory, and I realize that whatever this object is, it will land further down on the beach. So I continue to walk, then as it gets closer to the beach, I first start to jog then outright run towards it." My voice was soft, sounding distant as I recalled the dream to Erza.

Stopping at that point, I take a bit of my slice of pie, savoring the sweet tanginess before swallowing it. Then taking my cup up from the coffee table, I gave the hot liquid a few quick puffs of breath before taking my first sip of the lemon and chamomile tea, allowing the pleasant fragrance to waft around me. Noting that there were no other sounds, I let my eyes take a quick peek at Erza, who was now just sitting beside me, watching me with the intent on her face, not eating her pie. Knowing instinctively that she wanted to hear more of the dream, I let out a soft sigh and put my cup back down.

Staring at the cup for a few more seconds, I eventually found myself speaking again, my voice soft and distant once more. "As I run towards where the object would land, I feel a tightening in my chest, some feeling that whatever it is, I have to be the first person to find it. The excitement welling up inside me only spurs me to run faster and faster, until I feel as if I am laboring for air. After some time, there is a loud rumbling, with the ground shaking under my feet as bright white light flares up from where the object crash lands, just as I reach the area. In my dream, I blink my eyes a few times, until the light fades away to a small floating oval. Around the small crater, there are beautiful white feathers, with more falling from the glowing object before me. Hesitating a bit, I reach out a hand to touch whatever the thing is. Shock and amazement are what register as what I feel is soft like the feathers floating around me, if not softer. But when I try to see what I am touching, I always wake up, breathing heavily as if I am not to find out what I am touching. See my issue now?"

Once more, there was silence in my apartment, but it was soon broken as Erza spoke up her voice full amazement. "I can sorta see why that is an issue, on many levels, Lucy. You are curious, frustrated, exhausted, and troubled from this recurring dream. But if I may ask you, why are you choosing to go to that particular beach for your vacation. Does the one in your dream resemble that beach somehow?"

Her question was a legit and innocent one, but it caused me to pause as I leaned forward to pick up my cup of tea. I blinked my eyes at the cup owlishly a few times before a smile spread across my lips. Sitting back suddenly and looking at Erza, I just shook my head in amazement. Without thinking or realizing why I choose to go there, she had after just hearing about the dream.

With a wry chuckle, I looked at her for a few more seconds, as she patiently waited for my response. "I guess so. And to make it cornier, I chose that place without thinking about it or realizing it. This time I at least know that I won't be going to the spirit world without warning." My voice came out full of entertainment that was echoed in her eyes as she seemed amazed.

"But Erza, I want you to promise me that you won't let that pink-haired idiot follow me. His words hurt me very badly that he thinks I always need to be protected, as I am unable to do it myself."

I got a slow but gentle nod of her head as she finished eating the last of her two pie slices. Taking a quick peek at my clock, I could see it was almost nine-thirty pm. Not feeling very hungry still, I offered her the plate, which she gladly took and began to tuck into. Watching her eat desserts never failed to amaze me in the least, because it always vanished in a matter of seconds.

"I promise to try my best Lucy to keep him from going. As for Gray, he is apprehensive about you and hurt by your actions, but more upset with Natsu for what he said to you. Now don't get me wrong, we all know that you're the weakest member of our team, but your strength doesn't come from anything physical. You are strong mentally and emotionally, and that is the strength that you are always giving to us on missions, especially when things get destroyed. So I want you to go and enjoy your vacation, sort this out, and find the meaning of what it is trying to tell you. It does sound rather important. As for tomorrow, I will have the guys take a mission with me, so that there is less chance of them disturbing you, okay?" she said with a smile on her face as she swallowed the last bite of pie, then down the whole cup of tea.

Leaning back into my couch, I watched her while mulling over her words in my head. She was trying to be helpful and fair to not only me but to Gray as well. I understood that she had come alone to let me know how I had hurt my teammates by my choice of actions, but telling me without actually saying it, that they accept my decision. Closing my eyes, as tears began to burn, and I struggled to blink them away. When I opened them again, Erza had already stood up and was putting both cup and plate onto the coffee table.

Giving me a playful wink, she walked to my front door, only pausing long enough to open it as she spoke, "Get some sleep, Lucy. You have a long and busy day tomorrow." Her words made me realize that I was tired, as I heard the door to my apartment, click shut quietly.

Standing up from my couch, I looked at my door for a few minutes more, then gathered up all the dishes, taking them to my kitchenette and putting them in the sink. I ran some warm water over the plates with one hand while using the other to put dish soap on my sponge, and in a matter of minutes, I had them all washed up and in the strainer, drying. Satisfied with it all, I made my way to the bathroom and gathered up my shower supplies, dumping them in a small carry bag. Once the carry bag was zipped up, I made my way to the suitcase by my bed and knelt to shove it in the partially zipped bag, before finally closing it all the way.

With a soft, melancholy sigh, I stood up and crawled onto my bed. I looked out my window at night that bathed Magnolia in its dark cloak, allowing the buildings to light up like small treasures, and I latched my window, before using a padlock to make sure it was completely inaccessible, short of brute force, which would tell me who let themselves in without permission. Done with my small task, I let my body flop onto the top of my pink and white comforter, before squirming around to get under it and drift off to dreamland, where my dream would be waiting for me.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05 Descent

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xenogears is. A brief breakdown according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and Google them. I have found that you can actually watch all the cutscenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time. **

* * *

**Four days into the vacatio****n**

I leaned against the edge of the railing to my hotel room, my eyes fixated on the horizon where the sun was setting and slowly turning the ocean's blue water into a blazing fire of golds, reds, and oranges. A small smile played on my lips at the sight before me, and I felt a slight pang in my chest at not being able to share this with my teammates or anyone from the guild. They would all be taken away by the simplistic beauty that Nature was providing at that moment.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander from thing to thing as I thought of the last four days with no interruptions from my teammates, which left me utterly amazed. Ezra had kept her word and very well, and I wondered how to make it up to her. Opening my eyes, I let a wide grin curve my lips as the perfect idea came to me. I would bake her a three-tier strawberry cake. Of course, I would have Mira help me since baking wasn't exactly my forte. The last time ended in a smoky burnt disaster that put me staying a few days with Levy in Fairy Halls.

With a shake of my head, I pushed away from the railing, turning smoothly to make my way into my room. Taking a deep breath, I threaded my fingers together, raising them above my head and feeling the muscles in my body roll and pop as they stretched. With a soft laugh, I felt a timid tingling run through my body as one of my spirits called out to me. Letting my hands drop to my side, I stroked my fingers over my keys until they landed on the one that felt warm to my touch. Not even looking, I took it from the keyring and raised it.

"Open Gate of the Ram, Aries!" I called out, feeling my magic well up in me before focusing on a wave that traveled down my arm and into the key.

Soon enough, the key glowed brightly, then with a loud _poof_ Aries herself appeared before me, bowing as she spoke. "Please forgive me, Lucy-hime!" Then she stood straight, looking at me with timid brown eyes.

With a quick shake of my head, I stepped forward, embracing her in my arms. "There is nothing to forgive, Aries. What do you need?" I asked softly, letting her go and stepping back.

She blinked her eyes a few times before she smiled brightly at me. "I just wanted to check on you. We all felt a little sense of loneliness from you. So I, uh opted to come and check on you," she said, her voice in its usual soft, shy timbre.

Unable to help it, I chuckled lightly before replying. "I am okay. Just watching the sunset again, thinking how great it would be to share with my teammates or even the whole guild of Fairy Tail is all. Nothing to worry yourself about, but thank you for looking out for me."

Aries smiled and clasped her hands to her pink wool-covered chest, a look of complete relief crossing her face even as she smiled warmly at me. It made me very happy to have such a strong bond with my spirits. It was one of the many things my mother had stressed to me that they are not servants but friends and family members. And as such, I always took great pains to make sure I treated them that way and never broke my promises to them or anyone else.

Motioning for Aries to seat herself on the bed, I rotated, so I was facing her as she moved and sat down. Once she was situated, she looked around the room, taking in what it looked like while giving a small nod to herself. When she finished, she looked at me, her body relaxed quite a bit from its normal tense state of nervousness. Aries opened her mouth, ready to say something when a loud bang had both of us jumping up startled as the door to my room burst open, spilling out ahead of pink hair and one of black.

"Dammit, Natsu. Why don't you ever listen? She came here to be by herself. Let her alone, you idiot flame brain," Gray growled as he sat atop Natsu, pinning his prone form to the floor.

With a growl, Natsu pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, shaking his body like a dog to dislodge Gray, while barking back, "Because I am worried about her. Lucy is a kind person and very important to all of us in this team. I don't like her being alone for this long. If Erza hadn't taken us on that stupid mission you Ice Princess, I would have followed her a lot sooner."

I stood there watching them struggle with each other, a tic twitching under my left eye as I felt the left side of my mouth quirk up into what could be taken as a snarl. Crossing my hands under my breast, I felt my fury rising like a blazing aura around me, just as Erza showed up, her eyes going wide as they saw me in all my angry glory. Giving a nod of her head, she stepped back away from the two males still struggling in the doorway. At her assent, I let myself smile in a delightful manner as I saw Aries in my peripheral vision flinch away from me.

Letting out a laugh that had to have sounded like a crazed person, Natsu and Gray ceased their fighting and looked at me, fear and horror, causing their eyes to go wide. I walked towards them, stopping once I was only a few feet from them and squatting down. "While I will admit I was starting to miss you guys, I would rather be torturing you, delighting in your pained screams right now. What part of a vacation for myself do you not understand, Natsu? As you can see, I am perfectly fine, and to boot, I have my spirits with me to protect me. So what makes you think I need to have you here to make sure I am safe and not alone?"

Quirking an eyebrow, I watched Gray scramble up and off Natsu, quickly backing up until he bumped into Erza, who just clamped her hands down on his shoulders. Natsu laid on the floor, becoming very still as if any movement would provoke an attack, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with each breath he seemed to gulp down. His green eyes went very wide, while the pupils became small little pinpricks as they stayed glued to my narrowed eyes.

In the next instant, I was standing up, turning around, and walking back towards Aries. My hand already at my hip, switching over my whip Fleuve d'etoiles, I looked at Aries whose eyes were as wide as they could go, as she sat there shaking in awe and fear of me. It wasn't often that I would get this angry and show it as well, but Natsu and his single-mindedness just seemed to press that button. I softened my look at her with a small smile while darting my eyes from her to the window and back again.

Quickly she grasped what I was implying and nodded her head. Then letting my face go hard once more, I turned to look back at Natsu, who was still on his back on the floor, staring at me, his gaze a mix of fear and worry. "Well, the damage is done Natsu, and while the idea of just hitting you over and over again tempts me, I think I will refrain since I won't be able to get rid of you at all for the rest of my vacation. But truth be told, my trust and respect for you have seriously plummeted," I said in a low hurt voice, and with each word, I took a step backward until I felt the balcony railing against the small of my back.

With that, I turned away from my teammates, refusing to see the looks they were giving me. I placed my hands on the rail, quickly lifting myself onto it, so I was sitting precariously. With a sad shake of my head, I pushed myself up and over the edge, free-falling from my balcony as a collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room. My eyes were trained on my balcony as a blur of pink and black barreled over it. A few seconds later, I saw all three of my teammates staring down at me in utter horror just as Aries caught up to me, pulling me into her arms.

My body going lax, I let the tension from my anger disappeared as Aries deftly maneuvered herself so that she would land with me cradled next to her. The moment we hit the ground, I felt my body jerk from the impact. Grimacing a bit as it took me a few seconds to orientate myself, I felt Aries let me go. As I lifted my head, I saw her scanning me over with worry in her eyes until she was satisfied that I was fine before smiling and nodding her head.

"Lucy-hime, I suggest you take this time to run. Erza will hold them back for a few minutes, but you know Natsu and Gray will break free to come to find you and check on you. Uh... Um... and please, Hime! Do not ever do that again. I was so scared I might not reach you quickly enough," she said in a shaky, whispered voice before she poofed away in a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

Knowing I was grinning like a complete fool, I turned around and started to walk briskly away from the hotel, ignoring the people staring at me like I was some kind of freak or stunt artist. With each step, I subconsciously picked up my pace until I was at a slow but steady jog. Choosing to hazard a quick look behind me, I found that there was no longer anyone on my balcony which spurred me to break out into a full-on the run.

The warm evening breeze beat at my face as I quickly made the steps leading to the beach. Putting on a spurt of speed, I leapt suddenly down them, landing with a slight jarring tingle in my legs, before twisting my body to the right as I pushed off in that direction down the beach. The startled and angry shouts of people behind me blended with the frantic yells of my teammates as I continued to run along the beach with laughter erupting from my mouth and the tang of the sea burning in my nose.

Keeping my focus ahead of me to avoid anything that was on the sand, I felt a wave of familiarity wash over me. My mind told me this had happened before, and I gave my head a small shake just as a burst of white light flared in my peripheral vision. I blinked my eyes rapidly to get the dots of color from my right eye, only to feel a sense of urgency to take control of my body, and I partially turned my head to see what caused that bright flash of light even though I knew what it was already.

There is a ball of light streaking across the sky rapidly; its trajectory is easy to follow. In my head, I could see the small alcove where it would land, so turning my head and focusing entirely ahead of me, I pushed myself forward at a faster past. Before long, I could feel my lungs starting to burn, and my strides continued to lengthen as I propelled myself forward towards the small alcove that was coming into sight. Just then, that ball of white light came into my field of view as it made its final descent.

The sense of urgency to get to whatever was falling out of the sky sent adrenaline running through my veins. My heart was beating wildly against my ribs as I kept spurring myself faster and faster as if this was something utterly momentous. Shouts from Natsu started to reach my ears, letting me know that at least he was catching up to me quickly. With a small shake of my head, I pulled my arms in closer to my body and leaned forward, giving it one last spurt, making my legs and sides ache in rebellion at the overexertion I was taxing them with.

In seconds, the white meteorite came into my line of sight just before it impacted. My body instantly reacted by jumping straight up into the air and forward like a professional long jumper, allowing me to avoid the ground shaking as I witnessed sand explode up from the beach, hiding the meteorite from my view. All the while, I was silently thanking the Kamis for that dream now, as shouts of shock, panic, and irritation reached my ears from not just Natsu, but Gray and Erza as well. This elicited a small laugh from me as I landed with a slight stumble before sprinting forward the last few feet.

I neared it, seeing it float above the small crater that was created from its impact, beautiful white feathers all around it just like I dreamed. Slowing myself down, I came to a complete halt, standing only a few feet from it, a knot building in the pit of my stomach as my nerves finally caught up to me. This was always the point in the dream that took that turn, causing me to wake up. Swallowing, I took the last few steps so that I was standing next to it, looking down, and I felt an itch started in the palm of my hands as I instinctively fought the urge to back away.

Finally, I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths before slowly reaching my hand out like in my dream. Cracking my eyes partially to watch as my hand entered the light, I felt a warm tingling sensation creep over my hand, giving me a soothing calm feeling. Opening my eyes all the way in surprise, I stared down at my wrist then my forearm as it disappeared, that warm tingling making its way up to my elbow before my hand connected with that feather softness. I gasped in surprise shock at how soft it felt to my hand.

The whole time in the background, I could hear the sounds of my teammates. Not wanting to break away from what I was doing, I didn't turn around as Natsu cried out to me, a thread of panic lacing his voice. "Luce doesn't touch it. You don't know what it is."

Blinking at the panic in his voice, I slowly turned my head to look at all three of them standing there, mixed emotions on their faces. So I did the only thing I could do, smile reassuringly at them all before turning back to what I was doing, only to give a small cry as the white light swelled up, engulfing me, and I was sure the whole area. This caused me to go stiff with fright as a weight seemed to fill my hand, pulling me down to the beach with a small oomph. The light faded away again, leaving me to blink my eyes to clear my vision as I tilted my head downward.

What I saw was shocking, to say the least. The first thing that met my gaze was what had felt feather-soft to my hand. It was nothing more than white hair that looked almost like downy feathers of a baby chick. Letting my gaze continue to travel forward, I found that it framed a heart-shaped face of warm, caramel skin, only to lose my breath as a pair of eyes opened, revealing twin orbs of the clearest cerulean eyes, reminding me of the ocean of Tenrou Island.

Unable to help myself, I felt trapped by those eyes, and I sucked in a soft breath, only to hear an amused chuckle erupt before a soft, almost melancholic voice spoke. "Uh, excuse me, but could you please maybe stop fisting your hand in my hair. It is rather uncomfortable, Miss."

Letting out a small keep, I relaxed my hand that had, in the play of events, curled up in the feather-soft hair. Feeling heat infuse my cheeks, I attempted to scoot back only to stop as I realized the only thing holding this person's head from the sand was my hand. My eyes were still riveted to the ones in front of me; I gave an awkward smile. "Sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I.. I guess it just happened when the light erupted, and then uh...your weight brought me down... Not that you're fat or heavy or anything, but the shock value of the situation and uh... oh um... I ...erm...I'm rambling, aren't I?"

My words earned another soft chuckle from the person below me. "It is alright. I don't blame you at all, Miss. In all essence, it is my fault, not that I had planned to cause anyone problems. But Miss, if you don't mind, would you allow me to stand up? I do think the people over there seem a bit tense, so if you know them, you should go over and assuage their worries."

I nodded my head numbly as I slowly slipped my hand out from under the soft head of hair, and gave a small pout as they sat up, breaking my view of those amazing eyes. They stood up with a bit of stiffness before proceeding to dust off what looked like a pair of white sweats with blue and yellow accents and black straps attached to a black belt. My gaze climbed their body, finding it clad in blue and yellow vest over a skintight black long-sleeved shirt, showing off a wiry frame that was well-muscled and entirely male.

As I continued my perusal of them, he turned to look down at me in my kneeling position in the sand, before extending a hand to me. I flushed at being caught staring and looked away as I hesitantly placed my hand in his black-gloved hand. Feeling a warm tingle run up my arm once more, I recalled that I had felt this type of feeling once before. A soft tug on my arm brought my body quickly to a standing position, giving my turned head a good view of my teammates. They all looked pensive, causing me to flush in embarrassment, shame, and I swiveled my head to face the strange man and slowly removed my hand.

"Uh, thank you for the help. Uh, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I guess uh...welcome to Earthland and Fiore continent," I said in a soft voice, stepping back to put some distance between us.

The man tilted his head to the side as if contemplating something before breaking into a soft, warm smile. "Thank you, Miss Heartfilia, I appreciate your warm welcome to this planet. You may call me Chaos, but again please, if those are your friends, assuage their worry for you." Once he finished, he waved his hands in a comedic shooing gesture.

With a short laugh, I smiled back before turning and walking to my teammates, only to be promptly pulled into a fierce hug by Erza as Gray rubbed the top of my head affectionately. Turning my face, so a cheek was resting on Erza's chest plate, I saw Natsu give me an intense once-over before turning his attention back toward Chaos. His charcoal eyes narrowed in a glare as he moved to place himself between him and the new man, making me feel a bit annoyed and upset since Chaos hadn't done a thing except fall to the beach unharmed.

"I don't know how you fell from the sky, or even why mister. Do you come from Edolas? What are your intentions here in Earthland?" he half-growled out at Chaos, making me flinch in Erza's arms as I felt her shift, and Gray's hand go still on my head.

It was silent for about a minute before Chaos spoke up, "Is Edolas the planet..of the world on the other side of the barrier in the sky? As for my intentions, sir, I do not know really. This is a new place for me to have a new start, or that is what God told me before I was put on my descent." There was a brief pause before he continued, "I understand if you do not wish to believe me. Most of my previous life would be unbelievable to anyone; should they hear it."

There was a small pang in my chest at his words, at how sad and hurt he sounded like he had just lost something very precious to him. It was a feeling I knew very well, with first the loss of my mother Layla, then my father, Jude. Slowly, I lifted my hands and pushed myself away from Erza, glad when she let her arms drop. Gray removed his hand from my head, before placing it on my shoulder as his gaze met mine, telling me that he too noticed the pain in Chaos' voice. Taking a step away from Erza, I could see in her usually guarded eyes an echo of pain at all she too had lost in her short life. Reaching up a hand to touch her shoulder, I nodded my head at her.

As the three of us had our moment of shared loss and pain, Natsu started speaking again. "You are not from Edolas, but Kami sent you to our planet? You bet I don't believe you. That sounds like something from a child's fairy tale. How is anyone supposed to believe something like that, huh?" His words were curt, seemingly distrustful and hostile.

I was shocked at Natsu's tone of voice and actions since, to me, they were uncalled for. Knowing it must have shown on my face, I watched Erza step around me as she spoke, "_Natsu!_ What do you think you are doing? This young man hasn't done a single thing to warrant your hostility. You are misrepresenting not only yourself but our guild as well. Apologize to him right now!" Her voice was cold and sharp tone when she got angry and had to reel someone in.

Turning around, I saw Natsu go stiff as a rod as he said a choked and panicked _Aye!_, then apologized to Chaos. Though it sounded insincere to my ears, I knew Erza would leave it at that. Giving Natsu's back a hard stare, I let my gaze go towards Chaos, who was standing there, unfazed by all this as he relaxed with a smile on his face. It made me feel a bit reassured that he wasn't offended in the least.

"I am sorry for his sudden hostility towards you, Mr. Chaos, but like everyone on our team, we are all protective of Lucy. She is a sister to us and a treasured member of our team. If you don't mind, I would like to hear more of your story before I pass any such judgment, though I do not detect any lies or hostility from you. Is this amenable?" Erza said in her usual friendly yet stoic voice.

My eyes darted from Chaos to Erza, then to Gray and Natsu. The latter seemed to have relaxed, but those who knew him would see that he was still guarded, restraining his emotions. I couldn't help but wonder just why he was acting like he was right now. I wasn't hurt, and nothing happened to me or any of us at all, so for him to be like this confused me. I shook my head as I returned my gaze to Chaos, who had a contemplative look on his face, obviously thinking over what Erza said.

As I watched him come to his decision, my eyes once more sought out his, and I let myself get lost in his gaze. "Thank you very much, Ma'am. I appreciate your kindness. I will tell you as much of my tale as I can." he said, that smile so soft and warm gracing his lips again as a look of aged wisdom shone in the depths of his eyes.

Letting out a soft sigh, Erza spoke once more in her usual manner. "Good, this is acceptable. Let me introduce the group and myself to you," she said as she stepped into my field of vision, turning and pointing at each of us in turn. "You already know that the young lady is Lucy, the one with the pink hair is Natsu as you heard, and the last of our group with the black hair is... _**Gray!**_ Put your clothes back on this instant!"

Pressing my lips together, I tried to swallow my laughter at Gray's usual antics as he sputtered about how his clothes disappeared before he started to put them back on. Glancing over, I saw Erza place her fingertips to her forehead and shook her head with a look of exasperation and just a faint tint of pink gracing her high cheekbones. Keeping my eyes on Erza, I heard Gray come back to stand by me, knowing he too was flushed with embarrassment at his odd quirk.

"Please forgive him. He has a strange habit of stripping at random, anywhere at any time. Now to finish the introductions, I am Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of the guild, Fairy Tail. Now, it is getting late. Please follow us back to the hotel where we will eat, rest, and talk. Then we will decide what to do with you," she said, her voice going low and grave at the end, leaving no room for error in what she thought.

Once Chaos nodded, Erza turned on the heel of her foot, marching back down the beach the way we had come. Giving a shake of my head, I too turned to follow, but not before waving at Chaos to come and join us. An amused smile curved his mouth, reaching to his eyes and making them sparkle like gems in his face. Giving a soft chuckle, I saw that Erza and Gray had put some distance between them and us, so I jogged a bit to catch up. Natsu joined me shortly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders like he tended to do, though it felt different this time, and off behind us was Chaos, following close behind.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06 New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xenogears is. A brief breakdown according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and Google them. I have found that you can actually watch all the cutscenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time.**

* * *

Chaos' view

As I followed a group of interesting people, my mind drifted back over the events in the last hour. It was safe to say as I recalled the words spoken to me, that my ability, Anima, was what powered these people's magic. The redhead named Erza had said she was an S-class mage, which told me a bit about this culture, one being that it was magic-based and that they had a ranking system for how strong the mages were. Taking a breath, I closed my eyes and reopened them to see the group ahead of me. The woman Erza and man she had named Gray, who had a rather odd stripping habit it seemed, were at the front walking together, while the blond, Lucy as well as the boy with the natural-looking pink hair were a bit back.

I quietly took in the fact that the young man had his arm around her shoulder while he walked with her and, on occasion, tossed a dark glare back towards me every few steps. Smiling like always as he did so, I continued to think about what was going on. First had been the fact I had descended from the sky, swathed in my energy, which wasn't too out of place considering the stuff I had been through in my life. The second had been when I felt something touching my head, or slightly my hair. It was at that moment; my power retracted into me, and gravity came back into play. Hitting something hard yet also soft enough as it shifted, it hadn't taken me long to figure out it was probably sand, and I knew I'd be feeling discomfort later. So when I opened my eyes to see a pair of doe-brown eyes filled with a mix of emotions, I'd been left a bit surprised.

In the many millennia that I had been alive, it had progressively gotten harder to do that. Still, it had been nice to see the emotion in the eyes of someone before a blush began to creep across Lucy's face as she realized I was looking at a female. Such visual honesty made me smile, and I'd slowly come to realize that my head was on something soft and firm. That was forgotten in the next second when her eyes left my gaze, and I felt a tug on my hair as she started to move away, making me speak up, which only seemed to cause the woman to blush darker in embarrassment. Not one to lie, but omit many things, the feeling of her hand in my hair, as well as the warmth from the contact between our bodies, was immediately missed.

Shaking my head, I let my gaze rest on the woman, Lucy, taking in the way she was trying to though unsuccessfully shy away from the one called Natsu subtly. I briefly wondered at their relationship since she didn't seem to be reciprocating his feelings, intensely obviously not wanting him that close. Feeling my eyes narrow just a tiny bit, I watched this struggle a bit more as I put the facts into place. I wished that my mind was up to speed in its usual way. Then again, with dying and having my consciousness be kept around and floating in an infinite void for however long, I guessed this was just a minor inconvenience as to what the broad spectrum of things could have been.

Soon the sounds of civilization reached my ears, and I saw a bunch of people on the beach milling about, looking at the group I was following. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were curious about what had fallen from the sky. They wanted to know but didn't come to check it out. It gave me a clue about how things worked here, that Magic users in this world did those types of things, which also meant there were ordinary non-magical people amongst the population.

Slowing my walk down as the other four did, I lifted my hands, looking at the dark leather that covered them. Once we were back at their hotel, I wondered if I should tell them that I used Anima, fueled their magic. My ears then caught the sound of Erza explaining to the curious bystanders it wasn't anything remarkable that I was found near the crash site, and their group was taking me in for an exam to make sure I was okay. I let my gaze wander up to the sky, wondering if I should ask them about the barrier and the other world.

"Chaos...Earthland to Chaos... Let's head to the motel, okay?" A soft voice breached my thoughts, causing me to blink a few times as I brought my gaze towards the speaker. Seeing Lucy staring directly into my eyes with a concerned look, I felt odd heat rise to my cheeks as I blushed. It had been several millennia since I had last done that. Though when a soft warning growl emitted, my gaze drifted over her shoulder to Natsu, who was glaring as if I was a threat.

Putting my usual smile back on, I shook my head as I gave a reply. "Sorry, just wool-gathering, if you will. I guess it is a side effect. Let's not keep your other companions waiting any longer; please, Natsu and Lucy, lead the way." My eyes had shifted from Natsu to the patiently waiting Erza and Gray, the former narrowing her eyes pointedly at Natsu, allowing me to assume that she had heard his discontented growl. Waving my hands as an indication, I got a brief concerned glance from Lucy and a dirty look from Natsu as they turned around, the latter seemingly going stiff as a board when he caught Erza's gaze.

Another thing noted and placed in my mind was that Erza wasn't just the voice for the group, but it's the undeniable leader, one that wasn't to be crossed, which piqued my curiosity about her. So as we resumed walking, now through a crowd of people towards a simple staircase towards a large building, I accessed a tiny bit of my Anima in an attempt to gauge her actual strength. As soon as I did, I noticed that she jerked her head to the left then right as if looking for someone. Instantly, I retracted and smothered my Anima.

Her body language was all I needed to see to know that she was exceedingly alert to the world around her, and with that small brush of my Anima, that she had become hyper-aware in a more threatening manner of someone trying to attack. Stuffing that knowledge away in my mind, I made my gaze blank with just a bit of confusion when she spun around to look at Natsu and Lucy, then me. When she deemed that whatever had brushed against her was no longer a threat, she turned around, back straight and stiff, and marched with predatory grace.

The man next to her leaned in to say something, to which he got a negative head shake. I felt my lips quirk at the edge in amusement at this while my mind was filing away some more possible facts about the world and people. As we neared the hotel, I could smell the change in the air. There was less salt ringing it; the natural cleanness of the air seems to lessen as we got into a more populated area. Not that I was going to complain since the last time I tasted air that fresh was too long ago to recall the exact date.

I tilted my head back as we came up to the building I guessed was the hotel. It looked modern for what I have seen of this world already, reasonably tall, and it was made of stone, not cement. As I passed through the door, I could feel a tingling sensation crawled over my skin, making my Anima jump in response. I kept my gaze on the four ahead of me as they made their way towards an older model elevator that looked vaguely of the 20th century to my gaze.

The doors gave a soft hiss before opening up, and they started to filter in. I guess I had a smile that said I was reminiscing, cause there was a bit of laughter from the group, and I felt the heat once more stain my cheeks. Looking down, I mumbled a soft apology as I stepped in, and the doors hissed softly shut. Erza told me what button to press, and I did so, only to catch a muttered insult from Natsu. Something in me wanted to turn around and ask what his problem was when a smack resounded in the small space, followed by a whimper from Natsu.

Pressing my lips into a thin line to keep from smiling at him for his rudeness, I looked around the elevator to see Lucy standing next to me, her shoulders shaking just barely restrained mirth. When she saw me staring, she mouthed, "Don't worry. Erza popped him upside the head. He deserved it; that was rude." Her brown eyes were alight with the amusement of the moment as a ding sounded. The doors opened with a groan and a loud hiss as if to say get out now, which made Lucy burst out in a soft giggle since it seemed to punctuate what happened inside.

Stepping off, Lucy walking in front, leading the way down the long hallway, small wall lamps' light accentuating the warm cream paint and soft sand-colored carpet. It was very inviting visually as I followed her, and the others followed us both. Then she stopped in front of a door numbered 777, which struck me a bit funny as my mind suddenly tried to recall what the date was. As she opened the door to her room, she gave a small squeak as a red-haired man in a well-tailored suit, and sunglasses sprang towards her.

I felt no aggression from the man, only worry as he moved quickly towards Lucy, and I instinctively stepped between her and the man, raising my glove-clad hand. The white-blue gem on the back flared with Anima in a second, pulling the man to a halt as he took his glasses off and revealed emerald green eyes that didn't belong to a human. He stared down at me with a barrage of emotion, irritation at being stopped from getting closer to Lucy, confusion as he darted a glance at my face and hand before amusement entered his eyes as if he'd noticed something. It left me a bit confounded as I sensed he wasn't an ordinary person or even a person from this world and realm.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 07 Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

**Notes: Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xenogears is. A brief breakdown according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and Google them. I have found that you can actually watch all the cutscenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

The shock was the only thing that registered in my mind at the situation I found myself in. I was opening the door to the hotel room when I felt Loke push through his gate, and he looked ready to pounce, it was something I expected. However, when Chaos placed himself between us, I found myself at a loss for words as if frozen by his actions. Though it didn't go remiss, he had no clue about this world or us in general. His works, trying to protect me, even if it was from my spirit, brought a smile to my lips as a giggle slipped out.

Which was quickly followed by peals of laughter from my teammates, causing Chaos to turn around to look at us. His confusion was written on his face as he let his hand drop to his side. Unable to help myself, as I observed the look that took over his face, I let my amusement burst forth, wrapping my arms around my stomach. My head shook back and forth, tears of mirth gathering along the bottom edges of my eyes. Loke gave a small cough as if to say; it's not that funny.

Deciding that it was neither the time nor place to be letting myself get caught up, I did my best to reign in my amusement. "Sorry… Chaos… it's just that… he isn't a threat to me. In fact, he is my spirit. I'm a Celestial mage, and Loke, or rather Leo, is one of my summonses. He has a habit of breaking through his gate to come to this world… from… his own."

A flash of comprehension sparked in those amazing cerulean eyes, his expression softened, and a friendly smile tugged at his lips. It was a wonder how quickly he was able to accept and adapt. "Hime, I think you owe him a better explanation than that." Loke's voice sounded vaguely annoyed, forcing my gaze away from Chaos.

I gave a small nod before looking over my shoulder to see an array of different expressions on the faces of my teammates. Each looked thoughtful, amused, and somewhat intrigued. Well, except for Natsu. He just seemed to be glowering at Chaos, leaving a cold sensation in the pit of my stomach. I wondered what was going through his mind; since usually Natsu was generally a friendly and accepting person who got along with everyone.

"Well, let's get in the room before we draw any unwanted attention to ourselves, shall we?" I said, waving my hands in a shooing motion, as I turned to face the door once more.

Loke stepped back, making way for Chaos. Once he was inside, I followed suit, only to feel a tug on my wrist, effectively stopping me so that Erza and Gray went in ahead of me. Both wore a black expression, hiding their thoughts and feelings. I turned my gaze to Natsu, who just stared almost balefully at the doorway.

When he let my wrist go, I shot him a dark look before making my way towards the door, only to feel him stop me by wrapping his hand around my wrist once more. Letting out a hiss of announcing, I turned to look at Natsu, ready to rebuke him, but the look on his face killed the words in my throat. He only wore that expression when someone threatened the guild and its members. A shiver ran down my spine as I tried to figure out what had caused him to react in such away.

"I don't like him, Luce. He smells of powerful magic, old and powerful magic. Until he tells us everything, I don't want you to be alone with him. You're too trusting and naïve, and that's what makes me worry about you." He growled his command, letting my wrist go before walking around me into the room.

His low dangerous tone left me speechless while standing there in the hallway. I knew Natsu was just trying to protect me, and I was grateful, but still, I felt insulted by his words. Once more, I turned them over in my mind before gathering myself and entering the room. Erza was sitting on the bed next to Loke, while Gray was leaning against the glass window to the balcony. Natsu had tucked himself into the corner right behind Gray, so he had a clear view of the whole room. Lastly, in the chair next to the bed, Chaos was sitting with perfect posture, hands folded in his lap. He was looking around the small room, patiently waiting.

Giving a small sigh, I closed the door behind me, trying to figure out how to describe magic to him, since he just fell out of the sky… from another world. I had to factor in that Natsu said he smelled of magic as well. Leaning back against the door, I let my eyes meet each of the room's occupants, making Chaos the last, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, to put it bluntly, I am what is called a Celestial Mage, a special class of Holder type magic-user. Almost everyone in Fiore has magic. Each person is different, depending on their abilities. Mine is summoning the celestial spirits through a gate that connects their world and ours. I call them when I need help using my keys. Loke here, is the leader of the twelve Zodiacs, Leo the Lion." I let it all come out in one big rush.

As I spoke, I never let my eyes waver from Chaos's who seemed to not react at all to this knowledge. The smallest look of assessment knitted his brow before understanding crept into his eyes. I wondered just how fast he was able to process information then adapt, so with a tilt of my head, I waited for him to say something.

After a few minutes of silence, Chaos laced his fingers together, after resting his elbows on his knees. "So you… and everyone here uses magic? And there are various types I am guessing, based on the fact that you stated you are a holder type, therefore summoning companions to aid you in your tasks. That seems rather impressive, as I am sure it is a great strain, depending on what is summoned and when. What other types of magic are there?" His voice was inquisitive, yet held wisdom as he gave his piece on what I had said.

With a small nod of my head, I started to continue when Erza spoke up, drawing our attention. "There are a lot of types. For instance, I am a re-equip mage known as the Knight. I have armor and weapons stored in a pocket space that I can pull out and use in quick succession, as needed. Gray uses ice-based creation magic; it's called Ice-Make Magic. Natsu is a rare type of mage called a Dragon Slayer. He harnesses the element of fire, his body taking on the characteristics of an actual dragon as he attacks."

I watched Chaos lean back into his chair, his face almost unreadable as he let his kids slide closed over those beautiful orbs. His arms laid limp in his lap as I was watching him process the new information once more. He opened his eyes and darted them around the room as if surveying each of us till he came back to Erza. He let off a small breath, one that seemed to deflate him.

"Okay, so there are many different types, and those types vary from mage to mage, I know that from where I am from. There wasn't magic, so to speak, but there were the rare individuals that popped up every so often with unique gifts, myself included. Still, this will take some time getting used to it all, as I am still reeling that I am here and alive." He paused, thinking about his words as his eyes darkened. "My last memories… they were using my time to make sure my friends got away safely, even if it meant my death." His voice came out in a whisper, sending a chill down my spine.

Swallowing, I looked around the room, seeing my feelings mirrored on the faces of all my friends. Shock. Understanding. We had all been in that kind of situation, time, and time again. For me, it was with Phantom Lord. For Erza, the tower of Heaven. Loke had his confrontation with Karen that led to his exile. Gray had his demons on Galuna. And Natsu… there were too many times, he had saved each one of us on various occasions, for various reasons. I watched Natsu's face darkened, his green eyes slowly sliding closed as he turned inward. The pain he was feeling was palpable, and I could only assume he remembered each scenario.

"So, you have a gift, but would you classify it as magic?" Loke's calm, a soft voice broke my concentration, drawing me back to what was going on.

His gaze was hidden once more, behind his sunglasses, as he watched Chaos with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. Apparently, this wasn't lost on Chaos, as he smiled back at Loke. "I wouldn't know what to classify it as here. Mine is ever-changing to my will. I can show you if you want; that way, it will ease some of the tension you are all holding at the uncertainty I present."

His words brought a collective gasp from most of us and a growl from Natsu, who seemed to shrink into his corner. I watched both Erza and Gray turn to give him a withering look, both more than aware of his actions. I was sure that they felt the same way about the situation, but both brought more tolerant of it since it meant so much to me. Dealing with the dream had been taxing, and we were all waiting to see what the ultimate result would be.

"It's alright, please don't be hard on Natsu, he is merely suspicious of me in general. He is more perceptive than one would assume at first glance. It is, after all, in a dragon's nature to be protective of those he considers his family. I don't blame him, for out of all of you, his reactions are what I was expecting, honestly. That mistrust, the need to make sure I am anything but a threat, but instead, you all have been kind and accepting to a point." His words slowly sank in as he stood up from the chair.

I watched Natsu dart across space, placing himself between Chaos and the rest of use, causing Chaos to raise his hands in a placating manner, indicating that he wasn't a threat. "Show us this _gift_. I've already told Lucy that you reek of powerful old magic. I have smelt it only once before, and it caused a lot of problems." Natsu growled.

Giving a small nod of his head, Chaos stepped back from Natsu, giving us all a complacent look. It was as if he was asking if we all wanted to see his gift. It was in that instant that I saw an aged weariness, the same as I saw in the Master when we had gone over the top, causing him great worry. However, such a look seemed out of place on the young face of Chaos. When his gaze met mine, I nodded before dropping my gaze to the floor, my heart suddenly beating fast in my chest — leaving me more confused than I already felt.

A soft sigh resounded through the room before Erza spoke up. "Let's go out on the balcony, to be safe. Is that alright with you, Chaos?"

"That should be fine, Miss. Erza. I don't know how well I will be able to handle it now, my Ether Drive that is." He whispered.

As we filed out onto the balcony, I found myself thankful that it was a decent size. Once we were all settled, Chaos lifted his left hand, leaving the palm facing up. His gaze was narrowed in concentration, a white glow surrounding his hand. Little motes of the while light floated up and away from his palm, there was a brief flash from the stone on the other side, before the light began to coalesce and take shape.

It burst into a small ball of pale green that swirled around, before shifting from a ball into a funnel shape, reminisces of a tornado. "Wind Ether," Chaos stated, clenching his hand into a fist.

He opened it seconds later, small rocks floating above his hand. "Earth Ether," He whispered before repeating the process. When it opened this time, it was a shard of ice, which he named before snapping his hand shut. With a smile now playing on his lips, he brought his other hand up, which was already glowing, as he covered his fist with it.

In a swift movement, he pulled his hands apart, revealing a flickering flame in one and a yellow glow in the other. "These are Flame and Healing Ether." He explained, pausing for a second as if considering something else. "My gift has another name, Anima."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, "_Eeehh!_" we all exclaimed in unison, a clear show of our collective shock. My friends all had wide eyes; their jaws dropped as they stared at this mysterious person. My mind couldn't completely register the information that he had just dropped on us, and from the look on his face, as his eyes became downcast with a dangerous set to his soft angular jaw, he realized it.

"So that glow I saw, when you stepped between Hime and I, it was Anima? You, sir, mustn't tell a single soul, otherwise many people would be coming after you. Anima is major magic, that isn't usually harnessed and used by living people. It's based on magic here in this place. Also, if the Magic Council caught wind of it, they'd want you to be sealed away, or worse…" Loke had been the first to recover; his words slightly rushed with panic.

Still reeling from all the new information, I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face as I stared at him. The mystery surrounding Chaos was only becoming more intriguing, enticing me to try to solve it. There had to be a reason that I dreamt of him for so long, the fact that he would come falling from the sky and this particular place. It wasn't just a mere coincidence that this had happened! A purpose was to be served if what I had read in that book on the meaning of dreams was to be believed.

My thoughts were swirling around in my head as I watched Chaos curl in on himself. His enchanting eyes were darkening as he closed both his hands, letting the magic vanish. His body language told a story of its own, while he appeared to be relaxed, there was tension coiled just under the surface. The fact that he let his face drop down, so it was harder to read his expression, was telling in and of itself. However, at my angle, I was able to see him pursue his lips into a flat line.

A low snarl brought my attention to Natsu yet again; his green eyes showed that his pupils had become slits, his breathing slowed as he glared at Chaos. "He is dangerous. I vote to let him go his own way because one way or another someone will get wind of it, and that will not just put us in danger, but the guild as well."

Each of his words felt like a slap in the face as I let my gaze slip back to the person in question. His hands curled into fists at his side, and he had stepped back towards the door. I felt horrible about how Natsu was choosing to handle things, but I knew he had a valid point. It was just plain rude, though, even if he was thinking of all our welfare. A massive wave of irritation at Natsu washed over me; he'd been acting like a prick this whole time.

I turned my attention and gazed back to my pink-haired teammate, ready to snap at him. Erza beat me to it. "Natsu, that was uncalled for and very rude. You need to apologize, right now." Her words caused Natsu to go stiff, his mouth set in a stubborn line.

It was a look we all knew so well, one that meant he wouldn't change his mind, no matter what. He had already made up his mind on this fact, and it was clear as he let his gaze pin Chaos to his place. He hadn't raised his head the whole time, so on a whim, I reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. A frown tugged at my lips when he flinched away from my touch. My heart went out to him since this wasn't exactly an ideal situation, and to make it worse, he had been called dangerous on several different accounts.

"Natsu, you are acting like a child about this. No matter which way you look at it, this isn't a normal situation, and he doesn't have a place to go. There is no one else to help him adjust. Besides, I am of the mind that taking him to the guild to let Master decided how to handle the whole thing, is the best solution." Gray's voice was low and annoying; his arms folded lazily over his chest.

Chaos lifted his head to look at Gray, surprise shining in his eyes, bringing a smile to my lips. "I… I would appreciate that, even if… uh… Natsu is correct. I don't want to be a burden to anyone if my gift… my magic is dangerous. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and hiding away from people. It is a talent I have had to cultivate, if you will, in my brief, yet extensive life." He whispered, lowering his gaze once more, though while he spoke, he places a hand over mine.

Once more, silence filled the space between us all before I caught Erza moving towards us. Her hand came out and rested on his free shoulder, the metal of her gauntleted hand clanking as it rested there. "We are Fairy Tail mages; we never turn down anyone in need of help if we don't have to. I think Gray's idea is a good plan, and with this, we should all think about getting some sleep. We can leave first thing in the morning."

Her words held a finality to them, which said the topic was no longer open to discussion. Erza received a nod of acceptance from Loke, Gray, and myself. While Natsu just turned his face away, slumping against the balcony railing, I couldn't tell if he was going to obey her orders, but defying Erza never ended well. I turned my attention back to Chaos, looking up to see a small smile ghost across his face reaching up to those cerulean eyes, making them dance with an inner light.

Erza removed her hand from his shoulder and slipped around him into the hotel room. "Thank you, Miss Erza. Sleep does sound like a good idea." Chaos said as he passed by, the tension in his body melting from under my hand.

Taking that as my cue, I let my hand slip from his shoulder to follow her into the room. I was shortly followed by Loke, Gray, Chaos, and lastly, Natsu, who was trying his damnedest to bore holes into Chaos's back. I wanted to smack him, or better yet, deliver a Lucy Kick straight to his head; his attitude was starting to grate on my nerves since it was his constant need to _protect_ me as if I was some precious piece of property.

Before anything could be said or done, Loke spoke up. "Well, I will take my leave and give the Celestial King and update on everything. With your permission Lucy, I would like to talk to Crux about somethings to get information that could help all of you… especially our new friend's situation."

I gave a small smile and a nod of approval, before he vanished in a golden haze, leaving me feeling as if I was exhausted. My body slumped as everything that had happened to me that day caught up with me. I found myself braced against Erza, who gave me her patented _big sister is concerned_ look. I giggled, making her smile warmly as she walked me to the bed and sat me down.

"Now, I think we need to redo our sleeping arrangements. Gray, you will be rooming with Lucy tonight, which means Chaos, you will be in the next room with Natsu and me. I will not tolerate any funny business, does this suit everyone?" Erza spoke, her brown eyes giving a rather quelling look in Natsu's direction.

Each of us gave a comical _Aye._" in response, except Chaos, who just softly said it was okay with him. Erza gave me a sift hug as she nodded and smiled at the others. I watched as she led the other two out of the room, leaving Gray behind.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Ch 08 Comprehension

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

* * *

Next day 9 am Chaos P.O.V.

The feeling of warmth spreading across his cheek caused him to stir from the dark depths of his mind. Giving a slight groan as color flared on the inside of his left eye, Chaos slowly cracked his eyes to let them adjust. As the whispers of a hushed talk reached his ears, at the same time, the feeling of being under a microscope crawled down his spine.

He was turning his head to the right, seeing a set of green eyes staring at him from under pink bangs. The look was pretty much outright hostile. Unable to help it, Chaos let a smile turn the corners of his mouth. To have a glimpse of shock that appeared in those green eyes.

"Good morning Natsu." He said softly.

His words elicited a soft growl from Natsu, as he watched Natsu pull away from the bed. Only to have a shadow fall across his field of vision, making Chaos turn and look back up to see Erza standing there, looking semi-cross at Natsu.

Not wanting anything to happen, Chaos shifted till he was sitting up and smiling at Erza as he spoke once more, "Good morning to you too, Miss Erza."

The look of surprise on Erza's face made Chaos smile a bit wider as he sat upon the bed, effectively blocking Natsu from her line of sight. She was not wanting to have her start lecturing him again, as she had done the night before. His teal eyes were taking in her reaction as she smiled back at him, giving a nod of her head.

"Good, you are awake as well. I just finished talking with our guild master. He has the basics of what has occurred and that we are bringing someone back with us. So let's get going. The train leaves in an hour, be ready." She said, her brown eyes shadowing as she spoke.

Sitting there, Chaos remained silent as he nodded before turning and looking down at Natsu, who seemed to be a bit green. Wanting to ask what was wrong, Chaos decided it would be better if he left it alone. Since Natsu didn't seem to like him and it would start another possible fight.

Darting to the end of the bed, Chaos bent to slip his shoes back on, not having taken anything else off when he had gone to sleep. Keeping his eyes downwards as he listened to the other two in the room pack their stuff up. He was done and waiting when Erza tells Natsu to get Gray and Lucy and have them meet them in the lobby.

Watching as the pink-haired dragon slayer practically ran out of the room, Chaos couldn't help but smile at how eager he was to see Lucy. It made a small wave of nostalgia was through him. As happy memories of spending time with Shion, JR, MOMO, Ziggy, Jin and KOS-MOS before the fated day. It left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth that he would never get to see them again, while at the same time wondering if he would find a place to fit in here in earth land.

So lost in his thoughts, Chaos jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Drawing him back to reality as he looked up to see Erza looking at him knowingly. Letting him know that she knew the paths his thoughts were traveling. Giving a half-smile as the door to the room opened, revealing Natsu, who had a boot imprint on his chest and looking slightly dejected. Giving the distinct impression that his idea of informing Gray and Lucy was not a success.

Dropping his gaze, Chaos stood up from the bed, running his hands through his hair to make it look at least a bit presentable. Soon enough, though, he was following both Natsu and Erza out of the room and to the elevator. Still feeling a bit worried at how Natsu looked, Chaos peeked over at the pink-haired man, seeing him trying to covertly glare at him, while still looking a bit pale. Letting a small smile flash at Natsu before going back to looking forward as the elevator came to a halt, followed by a soft ding as the doors opened.

Stepping off the elevator, Chaos waited for Erza to tell them what to do. When she quickly said they'd wait for Lucy and Gray, just nodded his head and made his way to a chair and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. The wait was not long, but it gave him enough time to take in the lobby of the hotel. It was rather simple, nothing overly fancy. It was leaving him feeling at ease and wanting to relax. But that wasn't something he thought he could do in this new world. There was so much still for him to learn and experience if he didn't make enemies out of everyone with his _magic_ or die.

The moment the elevator opened once more, Erza told them all to move out, which they did as a close-knit group. Chaos stayed quiet as they walked to the train station and got on the train. Upon entering the cabin that was chosen by Erza, Chaos sat by the window, with Gray next to him. Lucy sat directly across from him a soft smile on her lips as she smoothed out her short pleated blue skirt. Only to have to jerk his head around at the sound of metal hitting flesh. His eyes wide as they took in Natsu crumpling over with a soft grunt, officially knocked out. She was dating his gaze back to Lucy, who was watching him with a slightly amused smile on her lips, brown eyes dancing.

"He has severe motion sickness, so this is how it is dealt with as healing magic is rare."

That was the explanation he got as he saw Natsu be placed lying on the seat, head in her lap. He was noting that Lucy threaded her fingers through his hair. Seeing the now unconscious man instinctively nuzzle his head into his pillow, which Chaos had no doubt was soft, by the look of bliss that was crossing his face.

When a small jerk followed by a hiss shifted him, Chaos looked out the window. A part of him wanting to see more of the lush greenery that he saw from his descent, but up close. It strongly reminded him of the earth back in its hay day. The nostalgia for that settling into her soul as he watched as the train pulled from the city into the country around it. Making sure to remain alert to those in the cabin, Chaos indulged himself in getting lost in the simplistic beauty he was seeing.

* * *

Lucy's POV.

As she sat there on the train, Lucy couldn't help but look at the strange man who had fallen into her life. The dreams, to meeting him and finding out about his _gift_ as she was going to term it at this moment. Lucy wanted to walk this path to the end, which puts herself in a conflicted state since that might mean having to leave Fairy Tail and her family. Something that she didn't want to do. But Lucy knew without a doubt that Master was a fair man and would do his best to help.

At that thought, she felt her lips turn up in a smile. Continuing to watch Chaos, she noted how his crystalline eyes seem to be lit up at seeing the land zip by out the window, how his caramel skin seemed to be glowing as he smiled like a happy little child. Everything about Chaos intrigued her, called to her on some level or another. A giant enigma puzzle to be figured out. Which other than writing was a past time hobby? She was sure that she would get to learn more about him. Find out more about his past, why there was always just a sad look in the depths of those large expressive eyes on top of him being so reserved and shy. There had to be a sense of humor in there with how he smiled, causing small crease lines at the edges of eyes and lips. So lost in her thoughts, Lucy jumped when she felt a gentle touch on her knee. Biting back a scream, she rapidly blinked her eyes. Which was still trained on Chaos, who was smiling as he leaned back? The sudden heat she felt flooding her cheeks, and ear tips made her look down.

"I asked if there was something on my face since you were staring at me so intently." Lifting her eyes back up, she nodded her head no. Before starting to giggle at what she had been doing. Having been trained that staring was rude, making it a habit that she didn't get caught when studying someone, Lucy felt slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

Wanting to kick herself for not what she said, but how it came out, Lucy smiled at him. "Am I wrong in guessing that I would possibly be a part of what you were thinking?"

Widening her eyes, Lucy chuckled softly as she shook her head as she replied. "You'd be correct. It is safe to say that I am curious about you. Massively, since for a while now, I kept having the same dream over and over. Each night it got stronger. It was of how you arrived."

Raising her eyebrows as Lucy saw him look shocked. She was wondering just why he would be at all. Where he was from, did they not believe in prophetic dreams or signs? If there was a belief, did he not believe in it? If so, then why. Again Lucy got lost in her thoughts; only this time, she was brought out by a chuckle. When she looked at Chaos, she saw that he was trying not to laugh too loud — making her look at her teammates in the small cabin. Both Gray and Erza had, at some point, fallen asleep.

"Your mind wanders a lot, doesn't it?"

Puckering her lips and puffing up her cheeks in mock irritation at his words. When he only shook his head again, causing that feather-soft silver-white hair to shift around his face. Deciding right then and there that she would make him laugh before they arrived in Magnolia, she blew a raspberry as she crossed her eyes at him.

"What...pfft. Hahaha"

The moment Chaos saw her doing it, she saw his brief confusion before bursting out in a muffled fit of laughter. The sound was deep and rich, warming her heart. It also made him look years younger than she was sure he was. Also, it was infectious as she started to giggle aloud as well. There was a reserved side of her that told her to be cautious of him since he was a stranger, but the other half of her was saying make friends, get to know him. That if he wanted to, he could have already done them all harm, ten times over.

"There you go. I think that is better. You are too tense."

At her words, Chaos looked at her with surprise on his face. She was making Lucy leaned back in her seat and relax a bit more and still threading her hand through Natsu's hair.

"I wasn't aware... I am sorry if I was rude, Lucy."

Giving a small shake of her head to indicate that he didn't need to apologize, Lucy let her eyes drift out the window to the open countryside. "It is alright. To some point, I understand what you're feeling. Believe it or not, each person in this little space has their own story. Yours though, I think it takes the cake and all. I mean falling from the skies after coming from somewhere far away, on the other side of the galaxy."

At her words, Lucy heard Chaos chuckle and mention something about a cult movie classic. Curious about this, she turned her head to look at him. "Oh. You didn't exactly quote it, but it sounds similar. A space movie. Lots of action and adventure called Star Wars."

Not entirely sure about what he was talking about, Lucy nodded her head.

"Miss Lucy. Can I ask you some questions to help pass the time?"

Letting a smile graced her lips, she nodded yes as she waved at him to go ahead.

"What...is the Master of your Guild like?"

Taking a deep breath as she thought about how to answer that particular question.

"Master Makarov is an interesting person. He is, without a doubt, a strong man. Don't underestimate him. His short stature belies his magical capabilities, of which he has three types. On a ranking scale, he is number ten of the top 10 mages in all of Fiore." Pausing to watch Chaos absorb what she just said. When he gave her flick of his eyes, she continued. "He is a fair person, understanding, and kind beyond belief. The guild and everyone in it is his home and family. Woe betides anyone that messes with us; he will be the first person out there to get payback. But don't think that he is brutal in the I will take a life sense Chaos. As a mage of Fairy Tail, we see all life as precious and do not kill no matter what. That will get you banished from the guild."

Unaware of the faraway look in her eyes as she leaned her head against the window, recalling all the adventures she had had since joining. When a polite cough broke through her reverie, she just shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean he is perfect. Oh no, that man has a ton of failings, but I will not expound on those... You must form your own opinions on things. Next question?"

At her prompt, she saw Chaos take some time to think. She could again see how quickly process what she had just told him. Lucy was pretty sure that he wasn't aware that when he thought his eyes half-closed or his hand came up to touch his chin. It was rather humorous to see him do it.

"Okay, what type of place is Fairy Tail? I mean, you mentioned that the guilds are made up of mages who do different types of magic."

Parting her lips to give a snap reply, Lucy closed them as a groan came from her lap. Looking down just as Natsu rolled over and began to press his face into her partially exposed stomach. Narrowing her eyes at the overly affectionate action, she grasped a fist full of his pink hair and pulled it none too gently, jerking his head away from her stomach. Grimacing at the fact he got drool on her.

"Luce...hmm ouch..."

The groan elicited from Natsu, made her roll her eyes as she wiped the slobber from her skin as she looked back at Chaos. Who was suddenly looking out the window, shoulders shaking slightly? "We are family, always having each other's backs. But we are also very rowdy. There is a brawl of at least four or more times a day. The destruction of the guild eats most of its assets, but we don't care. No one was hurt during this; it is just a good-natured fight between friends, who are all very eclectic in personalities and stuff. Again make your own opinions. Though a word of warning, Natsu isn't our only Dragon Slayer. We have three more."

Going silent as she waited for him to react. What she wasn't expecting was to see a look of longing on his face. It pulled at her heartstrings, considering that just a minute ago, he was trying not to laugh openly at her situation. Lucy once more felt the urge to be nosey and question him, but she knew that would not be a good idea. Waiting for him to open up on his own, that would be the best thing.

"They sound like a wonderful group. I am... .looking forward to seeing this place and a chance to meet them all."

When he finished speaking, both of them lapped back into silence. Lucy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it, and looked out the window and seeing the forest coming up quickly and knowing that their ride would be over soon, and they'd be back in Magnolia city. Closing her eyes as she let her free hand drop to her hip and brush over the pouch that had her keys in it — feeling the familiar tingle as the keys responded to the light touch. The feeling of her spirits clear as if they were right in front of her talking. There was faith (Not sure where it was coming from) that Chaos would be allowed to be in the guild. And that more adventures would be coming soon.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Ch 09 The Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

* * *

Chaos P.O.V.

The rest of the train ride was done in relative silence. Chaos had a lot to think about and had been very well aware of Gray and Erza listening to his and Lucy's conversation. He didn't mind; he had nothing to hide. He could sense that they were curious and everything, they knew he did not mean any harm. Of course, there had been a lot of questions that he had wanted to ask, but refrained for apparent reasons. Some were personal. It had been a bit of a shock to hear that Lucy had dreamed about him coming to this place and in great detail.

When the train pulled into the station, jerking to a halt, Chaos felt a bit sorry for Natsu, who turned green and rolled out of Lucy's lap to the floor. It was somewhat worrisome that he had motion sickness that badly. Maybe one day, if Natsu could trust him, Chaos figured he could try to use his healing Anima to help him, if not cure him.

Seeing the hustle and bustle of the citizens of the city from the window, Chaos smiled as he remembered Earth in its prime. The way humans went about their daily lives. It was almost the same, but he could tell that these people here were a lot happier and at peace than those on Earth had been. When he felt Erza's gauntleted hand on his shoulder, he looked away and up at her. Seeing the silent question in her brown eyes, he shook his head and smiled.

The slight worry that flashed there was her honest concern as she backed up and let him stand. Which he did, silently following them out of the cabin and off the train into the station. A few people called their names and waved while other people looked at the group in awe before spotting him and becoming curious. They were leaving Chaos to wonder if they were famous mages, and they just didn't want to advertise it.

The trip to the guild was short as it was on a hill just outside of the city, just up from the train station. He listened in on the idle chat amongst the four people. He was not trying to be intrusive while observing his surroundings. Taking in the feel of nature, something he had been without for a very long time, pleasantly pleased. And he enjoyed it for the trek.

As they got closer to the guild, he felt several powerful magical signatures coming from it, along with the very rowdy sounding fight that Lucy mentioned happened several times a day. It made a smile appear on his face unbidden. The group inside was rowdy and full of life. A thing he was sure would be interesting to watch as the group slowed down as they reached the swinging doors that led into the guild.

"Well, Chaos, here it is, Fairy Tail, our Guild!" Lucy said brightly. The way she beamed up at the slightly run-down building told of her love of the place.

Giving a small nod of his head, he looked at the others, seeing similar looks of affection on their faces. This was home to them, he realized. And something in his gut told him they'd protect it no matter what. With their very lives if they needed too.

When Erza pushed on the doors, she turned and looked at him, smiling warmly and invitingly, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. The Master is waiting for us."

With that, they entered as a group, and the silence that fell was instant. Everyone looked at the four before him, before breaking out in shouts of welcome at returning. A tall white-haired woman came over to them and whispered that the Master was in the back, as he went for the most part unnoticed by the rest of the guild members present. He was giving him a chance to look at the rather colorful and diversified bunch.

When the group began to move forward once more, he followed as close as possible. At least until they came to a stop at the door down a very short hallway, looking at it, Chaos could feel not just one but four powerful signatures behind it, and it was a bit daunting. So, when the feel of a cold hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up at Gray, who was smiling at him. Until Chaos raised an eyebrow at the blue-black haired man. Who noted quickly he didn't have his shirt on at all.

As he ran off to find it, a voice from the other side of the door called for them to enter. He could feel himself getting nervous as the door opened, and Lucy, Erza, and Natsu entered before him. He could see a desk from between their bodies as well as a tall, extremely muscular man with blond hair and a lightning-shaped scar standing behind it and leaning against the wall. The man himself was very intimidating.

Clearing the door, Chaos saw another muscular man with long shaggy black hair and a mass of piercings narrow red eyes at him and a short, long blue-haired girl who stared wide-eyed at him with him. Her nose flared as she breathed in.

"Is this him?" came a wizened voice, drawing Chaos' attention to a small squat and balding man sitting at the desk. The look in those dark eyes had Chaos feel as if he was being scrutinized for something or another. It was strange, that feeling. It had been thousands of years since he felt it, and it made him smile as he nodded his head.

"His name is Chaos Master Makarov," Erza spoke up as she motioned for him to come forward.

Stepping forward slowly and with caution, he kept his eyes on the man before him but took note of how the other three reacted to him. He could feel Natsu behind him, practically breathing down his neck. The tall blond man was now standing up straight, no longer leaning on the wall, his stormy eyes watching him keenly. The dark-haired man and little girl were doing the same, though the girl seemed eager to come closer, but was being restrained by the dark-haired man. Who had his red eyes trying to dissect him.

"You are not intimidated, child?" Makarov asked him.

With a small shake of his head, Chaos told him no he wasn't, which had the other three, mostly the two males doing a double-take. He felt their power rolling off them in waves, coupled with Natsu's. The way it felt told him that they were the other three dragon slayers in the guild. What had Chaos intrigued was that they all played before this small man before him. As Lucy said, he was indeed powerful though he knew it was not being paraded like the others.

"If I had to be scared of anyone in this room, Sir, it would be you. Your magic is more potent than theirs, and you are restraining it, no?" Chaos said.

The way the older man blinked before laughing loudly at him. It helped ease the tension as the other three relaxed visibly, withdrawing their presence. Apparently, he had just passed a test or something. Not quite sure about that, but Chaos decided to do what he did best. Be patient, and wait.

"Perceptive boy, aren't you. Your eyes tell me you have seen a lot and that there is more to you then what is being seen," Makarov said, to which Chaos nodded his head, "Good. Erza mentioned you have very powerful and old magic at your command. Anima."

At this, the atmosphere changed once more. The tension from before was nothing to what it was now. Chaos bore it in silence as he nodded his head to the aged and wizened man. He was letting his eyes communicate what he didn't say to him. Seeing the understanding dawn in those dark eyes.

"You do not have to be scared, boy. A while back, we all had an unfortunate run-in with Anima. It literally warped us into some type of crystal, well most of us, and transported us to another world," was the simple reply.

To this, Chaos recalled the conversation from the night before. He lifted his eyes from the man to the window and sky then back. He was again keeping silent. The reaction from the man as he understood had the older man laughing.

"You are indeed a rather interesting person. Do not worry, Erza explained to me about what was said in great detail. You know you are dangerous, and if word got out about your... magic... you would be hunted down...right?" was the simply asked question as soon as Makarov stopped laughing.

"Yes," Chaos replied, pausing before continuing, "I am willing to accept that I have no place here and need to go about on my own to keep people safe. I am used to being apart from others. It was my fate before, and if it has to be again to keep others safe, then I accept it."

The way the dragon slayers by their guild leader looked away for a second as if recalling something, Chaos saw the guild master looking more speculative to him. A look that was deciding his future.

"Brats, what do you say? You all have the same keen senses as Natsu, Who better stop what he is doing this instant, " Makarov said, before narrowing those dark eyes just behind Chaos, "This is something I want all your opinions on. Speak you three."

It was silent for sometime before the girl spoke up, "Master, you gave us a home, forgive us our sins. Knowing our magic was old, powerful, and extremely destructive. I do not see why you cannot do the same for him. Besides, he smells nice. Like something clean and fresh."

Shock must have shown on his face as laughter came from the blond and black haired males while the girl flushed darkly and looked down at the ground.

"Laxus, Gajeel?" was the reply that broke the silence.

"I think it would be a good idea to keep the kid here Gramps. I mean that kind of magic if it gets into the wrong hands would cause all kinds of problems. And let's not get onto the topic of the Magic Council," was the blond's response as he curled on the side of his lip up and showed a sharp canine that was similar to Natsu's.

"Thank you, Laxus," Makarov said.

All eyes seemed to turn to Gajeel, who was still watching him with a calculating look that made Chaos wonder just what was going through his head.

"Laxus and Wendy are right; he needs to stay here. Besides, I am curious to see how he can manipulate a force like Anima to his own will," was Gajeel's answer.

It gave Chaos his answer to what was going through the man's head. A soft grunt from the blond, Laxus was most definitely agreement to what was said. While Chaos looked back at the Guild Master. Who was smiling warmly up at him, while he rummaged around in his desk for something with one hand?

"Welcome to the guild, where do you want your stamp?" Makarov asked, leaving Chaos wondering if he missed something.

"I am... being allowed to stay and join? And stamp?" he asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"_Master_, don't let him join. _He_ will be a _threat_ and _danger_ to us," Came Natsu's outraged cry from behind him.

What happened next Chaos was not sure he could ever truly believe. It defied all he knew to be logical and rational. Makarov reached out an arm, which stretched beyond the human limit and grew in size as it smacked Natsu behind him. The loud thump on the floor behind him told him that Natsu was once more unconscious. While Makarov just sat back, the body like it had been before.

"Excuse him, he gets a little overprotective," Was the only answer he was given.

Again Chaos just nodded his head as he tried to figure out what he had just seen happen.

"As to your questions, Yes. It is that simple. I will have to have you fill out paperwork, of course, but other than that, I think you'd make a nice addition. And you probably could hold your own in a guild fight," Makarov said, lifting his other hand from the desk to reveal a stamp that looked oddly familiar to what he had seen on Lucy's right hand. "And this stamp will leave the guild mark, so others know you are a part of our guild and family. Where would you like it, and what color?"

Chaos thought about it for a few seconds before lifting his hands and removing his left glove, revealing the back of his hand. "I would like it here and in white outlined in a pale blue if you could, please." He said.

When a small hand pushed him forward, Chaos looked down to see Wendy by his side. She smiled warmly at him as his hand crossed over the desk. In the next moment, the stamp connected with his flesh, he felt a tingling sensation similar to when he accessed his ether drive to cast his Anima spread across the back of his hand. When the stamp was removed, there was a white symbol outlined in a pale blue.

"Welcome to the guild, brat. That doesn't mean you can go on a rampage and wrack up a huge expense bill," Makarov said, though he was smiling. "Everyone is dismissed, but Laxus, Lucy, and Chaos."

* * *

Lucy's POV.

Lifting her hands above her head as she stretched, feeling and hearing the popping of her joints as she did so. Looking to the side, she saw Chaos filling out the paperwork, some of which had to be fudged just a little due to the nature of his arrival in Fiore. It made her smile as he talked things over with Makarov and Laxus. Whom he had been informed was Makarov's Grandson and next in line to be guild master. A thing Chaos said he would excel at it.

Having gotten to see Laxus swell with pride at the compliment was a great feeling. She was glad that Chaos had been allowed to join the guild, though she doubted that Makarov would have denied him. And the fact that Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy were okay with him made her feel better. But it didn't help her understand why Natsu didn't like him and want him around. Natsu was always overly friendly and accepting. Never was he like this.

Outside she could hear as Natsu challenged Gajeel to a fight, only to be called a flametard by Gray. And Natsu was instigating another full-out brawl in the guildhall. Right now, though, she turned her attention back to what was going on in the Office. Only to see that the three guys were staring at her. Makarov, a perverted look on her face as she had paused in mid-stretch, so her chest was still thrust out, while Laxus was looking openly in appreciation, Chaos was flushing and looking just past her.

Flushing and muttering a bit, Lucy lowered her arms to her side. She was puffing her cheeks out as she glared back at them all, before bursting out laughing. Which the others soon followed with.

"Well, this is all in order now, give or take. I will get it filed immediately with the Magic Council. We labeled him as an elemental magic user, multiple types," Makarov stated bluntly.

Nodding her head in agreement with that, Lucy wondered just how far that could go. Especially if he ends up using the healing aspect of his particular magic. At that thought, Lucy decided to speak up.

"Master, that is a great idea. But what if he uses... it to heal? He mentioned he is capable of healing magic," she said softly.

The way the other two looked at Chaos told her that he hadn't mentioned that.

"That is a bit problematic child. You see, Healing magic is very, very rare. Right now, the only two that we know of that can do it is Wendy, our wind dragon slayer, and Chelia, the Wind God Slayer." Makarov stated slowly. "So, try not to use it unless it is life or death, okay."

The single nod from Chaos was all that they got. His clear, tranquil eyes told them he understood and would obey. Earning a thankful smile from Makarov, and if Lucy wasn't wrong a bit of respect from Laxus.

"Next thing is where to house you. Lucy, you think you can room him for a few nights while accommodations are found?" Laxus asked.

She was feeling heat rush to her face before she shook her head no. The look of confusion on everyone else's face had her groaning.

"Remember who my teammates are? They are constantly breaking into my apartment. And with Natsu acting the way he is, that go over as well as happy in a sack," she stated, her voice dropping a few octaves.

The way Laxus and Makarov flinched and Chaos look mortified at what she just said told her that most of them understood.

"Is there not a spare room where he can stay in?" she asked.

"No. The main guildhall in town is still under renovations does," Makarov said.

"He can stay with me. I mean, I live outside of town, and only my teammates come over on occasion, respecting my privacy. As long as he is clean and respects my space, I have no problem," Laxus spoke up.

His words eased something in Lucy she wasn't aware of. She wanted him to be in a safe place. And anywhere Natsu couldn't get to him was a good place. She'd have to ask Natsu why he didn't like Chaos; it couldn't just be his magic.

"Then it is agreed. Now for the entertainment. Think you can show a sample of your 'elemental' magic to the guild. Because I am sure that Erza has kept Natsu from telling everyone what your magic is," Makarov said, making Lucy sit up straight.

A chance to see and study more on his magic would be best. Already her mind was cataloging what it had seen, how it had given her the impression that she could feel the emotions attached to it. It was beautiful, as well.

"I can," Was Chaos' reply, causing Lucy to squirm slightly in her spot on the couch.

"Okay then brats, let's introduce our newest family member to the guild and get the show going. Also, you will need to do a physical application to the magic. Hope you don't mind sparring with a guild member or two or three," Makarov said, as Lucy saw his dark eyes spark with a light that was rarely there.

Shaking her head, she knew this was going to be rather interesting to see.

_**TBC!**_


	11. Ch 10 Clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!**

* * *

Chaos POV

He felt sweat trickle down his back as he kept his eyes focused forward, all five senses on high alert. Breaths slow and steady as an ache permeated his body. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this. And it was not an unwelcome sensation as he leaned back on his left leg, arms up in a defensive stance. This showing off his _magic _and skills was pushing him to his limits in ways he had not had to do in a very, very long time.

At the thought, he felt his lips pull upwards in a small smile. The moment he saw movement from the corner of his left eye, he let his body move instinctively, stepping back and ducking and rolling away from where a large metal spiked rod that was attached to an arm was lodged into the ground. The bright look in red wine-colored eyes had Chaos tilting his head as he felt the air around him start to grow dense again. Meaning the next attack was coming.

Lifting his arms higher, feeling a small twinge in his shoulders as he summoned a bit more of the Anima to bend to his will as darted forward towards where the smallest of the four fighting him was at. The look in those doe brown eyes told him that he had erred as the blue-haired girl took a deep breath and exhaled at him. Only to have a large gust of wind come barreling at him, ripping the ground up in its wake.

The Stones on his gloves glowed for but a moment as he threw himself to the side, rolling across the ground and feeling every jagged edge of each rock dig into his body until he stopped. In his mind, this was no longer just a test of skill, but almost a full-on battle. The way the dragon-slayers kept on coming at him. Though he knew that they were holding back, or at least three of them were when a roar came from above him.

Curling his legs to his chest and kicking out, Chaos felt his skin heat as the ground where he had just been burst upwards in molten flames. Already his next attack, offensive this time, was in motion as he spun on the ball of one foot, the other coming up in a kick at the Fire Dragon Slayer's head. Where those olive-green eyes just stared balefully at him. He had figured it out why Natsu didn't like him. It was not only his _magic_ but the fact that Lucy was cheering him on, not her friend.

Natsu was overprotective about the blonde, that was obvious. But the fact that the young man had deep feelings beyond what she thought, that was not so obvious. Add to the fact that he didn't seem to be fully aware of it, let alone how to express it with his awkwardness was almost endearing. It made Chaos smile widens as the man shifted and sprung at him, grabbing his leg and quickly lifting him and tossing Chaos like a rag doll.

Having expected it, Chaos twisted his body and flipped through the air, landing on his feet in a crouch, coiling his leg muscles tightly before jumping straight up in the air. Thrusting his hands before him, he softly called out his next attack, Arctic blast. A blue-white flash of both stones as the air temperature rapidly cooled around him as a giant ball of ice formed. Then he was doing a volleyball spike, sending it crashing and rolling to the ground towards Natsu and Wendy. The latter, who was in a bit of shock, making Natsu grab her and jump out of the way as he shot a small flame from his fist to melt it.

The moment he felt gravity start to pull him back to the ground, Chaos got a good look at the space they'd been enclosed in. All around was littered with tall iron rods, randomly placed, but even then, it was still strategic. Grimacing as his feet hit the ground, Chaos barely was able to bring his arms up in front of his face and summon the earth version of his Anima. A low rumble from above him as the air clung to his skin, making the sweat seem like nothing as a flash went off above his head just as lightning came crashing down all around him.

Pain arched through his body as the Anima was an only half-formed shell. With a scream, he let his guard drop as he gasped to pull much-needed air into his lungs. Being hit by lightning was never a fun experience, no matter how many times it had happened over his long life. Blinking the pain from his eyes, Chaos was unable to even defend as a fist covered in flames connected with his stomach, lifting him easily and sending him flying backwards into the barrier. Groaning as he let his body limply slid to the ground, Chaos shook his head and didn't even move.

There before him was Natsu, his eyes are slits with what looked like scales crawling up his neck and face. A dark light in those eyes that didn't seem to belong as Chaos just stayed still. His instincts were telling him that the man was just looking for an excuse to lay another hit on him. And he was not sure he could take another hit like that, even with his body in that synthetic fiber armor he wore stretched across his upper body and arms. It had prevented him from having internal bruising and broken bones, though Chaos was sure there was severe bone bruising.

"_Enough!_" came the loud shout from their guild master.

The look of annoyance that flashed for but a second in Natsu's eyes had Chaos wondering if the boy was contemplating his murder. The moment the barrier was released, Chaos felt his tired, sore, and exhausted body falling backward, and he didn't care. He had found the limits of his new mortal body. Giving a contented sigh, he let his eyes close as the air settled around. Hearing the voices of everyone in the guild raise their voices in cheers for the spectacle that they had just witnessed.

"Wendy, come check him," came the Master's voice again as Chaos attempted to wave a hand at the man.

When his body refused to respond to him, he just chuckled lightly. Opening his eyes, he saw that Laxus and Gajeel were standing next to him, looking down at him with respect in their eyes. All while creating a barrier between him and Natsu. Who now had his attention focused on the bubbly blonde who was talking in low, hushed tones to him. Her body tense as her face was dark with anger.

Opening his mouth, Chaos coughed and felt a new wave of pain flooded his nervous system. Sighing as he just let the world start to swim in and out of sight, just as blue hair and concerned brown eyes filled his vision. Soon a warmth spread over his body as he heard the small girl gives a very professional medical diagnosis of his current condition as Chaos let his usual small smile appear as he decided a short cat nap was acceptable at the moment.

* * *

Lucy's POV.

Stunned, Amazed, left in awe, shocked. All these were accurate adjectives to describe how Lucy felt as she watched Chaos hold his own against the four slayers. She had been against him showcasing his skills against all four, but it had been a unanimous vote through the whole guild. Everyone wanting to see an actual Elemental Specialist Mage in action. And while she will admit it had been utter spectacular, leaving her unable to look away, Lucy had been worried about the young man.

But her worry had not been for naught when she noted that about twenty or so minutes into the sparring match, it took on a more serious note, with Natsu trying to lay into Chaos. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her best friend was acting like a jerk. An overbearing one. He was always the kindest, most accepting person ever. And there was a part of her that just didn't want to believe that he could just dislike someone so much in a short time. While the other part of her told her not to worry about it, leaving her mind and heart conflicted.

So, when she saw Chaos jump back from the group, raising one hand out in front of him as the small stone glowed a faint orange-red, as he summoned his first bit of Anima for the match, which had been mostly physical, Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat as a magic circle appeared under his feet. At the same time, another that looked like eight long strips of paper in front of him — weird runes written at the outer edge. Then to her surprise, he swung his hand in a circle that the papers made for the eight points of the compass before they flared with a white-red fire that burst forwards at the four dragon-slayers, scattering.

Barely hearing him call out the attacks name, Lunar Seal. It was beautiful. Hell, she'd was a bit embarrassed to say that she was enjoying watching the way his lithe body seemed to bend like a young tree in the wind as he evaded most attack. The strange stretchy blue shirt he wore seemed to be absorbing most of the damage and attacks. And from the way it deflected and sparked at Gajeel's attacks when his arms were in either metal club or sword form, it was very obviously armor.

Shooting a side glance at Erza, who was standing next to her, eyes narrowed as a thin smile appeared on her face. A smile that was reserved for her cake no less had Lucy shuddering. That meant that Erza was intrigued by the clothing that Chaos was wearing as well as potentially wanting to spar with him. Turning back, she caught Chaos ducking and rolling backward to avoid another blunt strike from Gajeel, who just left that metal rod that had been his arm in the ground.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy let her eyes roam around the field inside Freed's specially crafted Rune Cage. Something he had created so that Laxus could train and not destroy large swaths of land. There to her gaze was several Iron rods, all of varying sizes and shapes. Eyes widening as she looked around to see that Laxus had retired to the far side and was no longer attacking as lightning crackled around his body. A telltale sign that he was charging up for a massive blast.

Whipping her head back to the battle going on, just to see steam cover the field as Chaos seemed to drop down from the air. When had he gotten there? It was soon a moot point as rumbling was heard, drawing not just her attention but everyone else up. There were large clouds, mostly gray, rolling around and flashing and crying out as her body moved forward on its own just as multiple bolts rained down. The pained cry that came from inside didn't belong to any of the dragon-slayers — making her feel a small wave of panic that they might have overdone it.

When a body crashed into the barrier and slumped down, limp and unmoving, Lucy rushed to Freed's side and jerked his arm as Master called an end to the battle. And at the announcement, Freed dropped the barrier in a small flash of light, dropping Chaos onto his back on the ground as the debris settled, revealing Natsu to be standing over him.

Knowing how strong he was, even without the destructive tendencies, Lucy ran over to them — hearing as Makarov called for Wendy to heal Chaos. Who, for whatever reason, looked like he just had a blast. While Wendy did her thing, Lucy reached out and grabbed Natsu. The smile on his face instantly vanished at seeing her. Letting her know that he was aware she was not happy. A good thing, too, as she jerked his arm as hard as she could.

"What were you thinking? Are you seriously trying to damage him permanently? Do you want to kill him?" she growled at him, watching as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I wasn't. If I was, _he'd_ be dead," Natsu snapped back at her.

Feeling her eyes going wide, Lucy stepped away from Natsu. Shock and fear, honest to god fear coursing through her and shaking her head at her best friend, unsure of what was making him act like some demon had possessed him. Her eyes never leaving his as he saw her reaction. The instant sadness creeping across his features had her wanting to say something, but her lips refused to move. There was genuine anger in his voice, he had been serious, and both of them knew it.

"I do not know what happened to _you_ or why you dislike him so much. _But_ you Natsu Dragneel are not the friend I knew," she whispered as she looked over to where Wendy was leaning back from a now unconscious and smiling Chaos.

Shaking her head, Lucy stepped away from Natsu, placing herself just out of his reach and watching as hurt washed over his face, shoulders slumping as he slightly curled into himself, before looking at Chaos and sneering. With a soft sob, Lucy turned and left the area. She was not heeding the calls of her guildmates and needing to be alone to process what she had just witnessed, as well as what her best friend had said. He had shaken her to her core and didn't want anyone to see her break down because she knew she would.

The moment she was out of hearing range of the guild, Lucy broke into a run for Magnolia forest. There was only one person there, and that was Porlyusica. And as long as she didn't intrude on the woman and annoy her, the forest was a safe haven to a degree.

* * *

Loke/Leo's POV.

He had been listening to what Crux had found so far when the intense emotions of their Master and friend caused them both to go still. Already aware of Natsu's reaction to the new young man, he didn't blame him much. Hell, Leo had already figured out that the normally dense Natsu had fallen for the bubbly, bright celestial mage he adored. So, in all reality, it was jealousy, of dragon-like proportions that were driving the pink-haired man.

But then again, Lucy was just as dense romantically. Not at all aware that she had quite a few guys, other than himself, in love with her. Hence why everyone, male and female in the guild, was protective of her. She was so unaware of her effect on others; it bordered on something or another that he wouldn't name. She was sighing as he turned back to Crux and motioned for him to continue.

"I think we should talk to the King before we take this to her and the rest of her guild. There had been no current text for over four hundred years of a human who could manipulate, let alone have their magic be Anima. And the last time it resulted in some serious issues that were overshadowed by the dragon war," Crux said, his mustache twitching in agitation.

Giving a small sigh and running his hands through his hair, Leo nodded in agreeance. This was going to be a very interesting and challenging trial. What he could not figure out was why Lucy had been having prophetic dreams about the young man, who he had not sensed any maliciousness. In fact, there was nothing but sadness and loneliness. Made abundantly clear when he said he was willing to roam on his own so as not to cause trouble.

Leo knew that look in the boy's eyes. He had held it once. But it was the aged wisdom that was in those odd blue-green eyes that were translucent that had him pausing. If Leo had to take a guess, he would say that the young man was much, much older than he appeared physically. Just like the spirits, his aging was slowed to almost a crawl. Giving him a more complex mystery to solve. And he would because Leo would allow no harm to come to Lucy.

"Thank you, Crux. I will take what you have found to the Celestial King. Please keep researching," he said as he turned to leave.

A smile on his face as he saw that Crux was already back to going through the archives he had access too while looking like he was still asleep.

_**TBC!**_


	12. Ch 11 Melancholy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama. Nor do I own Xenosaga or Chaos, that right belongs to Monolith and Namco. I do claim the rights to the ideas and plot bunnies in this storyline.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

She sat there at the bar, stirring her strawberry milkshake, eyes unfocused, and not staring at a single thing. It had been a few days since the little test that had been given, and Chaos had been more than accepted. He had his little place in the guild. But she was still bothered by what had happened with Natsu. He was her best friend, like a brother to her. So, of course, it was natural for him to be possessive. Heck, she could even understand his dislike due to the fact of Chaos' magic. A magic that was powerful and ancient in its own right.

She was sighing as she stopped stirring her drink and turned her unfocused eyes to the guildhall. Wakaba was flirting with Cana, while Romero tried to get his dad to come home for dinner. Makarov was sitting at the Raijinshuu table talking with Laxus, most likely about guild matters, as he was to take over. Just off to the right of them was Levi with Team Shadowgear, Gajeel, and Chaos all talking. He looked like he was having a good time of it all. And in her team's usual spot was Wendy and Erza laughing at Gray, who was just realizing that he had lost his clothes again. While Natsu was slumped in his seat glowering.

It hurt her a lot to see him like that. He hadn't even picked a fight for the last few days. Also, taking to avoiding her entirely after she said what she said and ran. This guild was her home and family. It pained her to great length when one was hurting, but that didn't mean it gave any one of them to hurt her. Even if they thought it was for a good reason. And she knew he was just as stubborn and pigheaded as she was.

Sucking in a shuddering breath when Natsu turned his dark olive green eyes at her, Lucy let it rush out and contemplated on going to talk to him. They needed to speak, and more than likely, it would have to be her who initiated it. Readying herself to slide from the stool, she watched as Natsu stood up and walked to the swinging doors and out them. Only to have Lisanna follow him quickly. Biting her bottom lip, she turned back to the bar and started stirring her milkshake once more and doing her best not to burst out into tears.

"You know, Cosplayer, that look doesn't suit you."

Jumping a bit at the sound of Bickslow's voice right next to her ear, Lucy choked on the squeal that wanted to burst from her throat. Before shooting him a slightly dark look from the corner of her eye, causing him to laugh loudly, tongue lolling out.

"Seriously though Lucy, you all... depressed, sad-looking, and outright scary and moody. I think you should leave that to either Freed or Erza," he chuckled at her.

Blinking at what he said, just as said green-haired mage appeared behind him. Lucy looked down at the bar top. She was letting her hair come forward and hide her face.

"Oh, and which one am I, Bickslow? The depressed? The sad-looking? or the outright scary and moody, one?" Freed asked in a low voice, saccharine smile on his thin lips.

Unable to help it, Lucy felt her shoulders start to shake as she began to laugh. She knew that Freed was teasing his teammate, but the way she saw Bickslow stiffening as he turned to look at the Rune Mage. It was too priceless. Thus she burst out giggling.

"Oh! Freed, when did you get here... And I dunno what you mean?" Bickslow said, raising his hands.

And though she was watching them. She saw the smile that appeared not only on Bickslow's face as he looked at her over his shoulder, but Freed's as well. A gentleness in those electric blue eyes that were looking at her. It told her that they planned this, with her reaction to the outcome.

"You two are horrible; you know that? But thank you," Lucy said as she jumped from the stool and hugged them both in turn.

"No problem Miss Lucy. A smile suits you so much better," Freed said, waxing poetic like always.

"Any time, Cosplayer!" Bickslow said as his arm draped over her shoulder, his babies echoing Cosplayer over and over as they floated through the air. "Besides, it's just not right when you don't smile."

Shaking her head at his comments, Lucy realized that the guild had gone quiet, and she looked around the guildhall. Sure enough, all eyes were on her, Bickslow and Freed. Causing heat to creep up her neck and spread across her cheeks. It was embarrassing being the center of attention like that. Though as her own honey-brown eyes met the clear, tranquil aquamarine of Chaos' who was just smiling in understanding at her, it didn't matter. She threw her head back and laughed aloud.

"Well, does this mean you finally joined the crazy club?" Bickslow asked her after she finished laughing.

With a snort, Lucy punched him playfully in the chest as she gave her answer, "You wish Bixs, you wish!"

* * *

Chaos POV

He raised a hand to those around him as he pushed away from the table. Getting a small nod and chin lift from each in return. He enjoyed talking with the small blue-haired woman and her companions and even having a little bonding session with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Who was surprisingly intelligent even if he gave off the vibe of surly.

"Hey, it's cool. Bunny deserves to smile and be happy for all the shit she's gone through," he groused, earning an elbow to the ribs.

Smiling, Chaos nodded in agreement. He had learned a bit about Lucy in the past few days from everyone. And noted that it bothered everyone that she was so depressed. That they called her The Light of Fairy Tail. She'd gone through a lot in the time she'd joined the guild. And it took a strong person to admit they'd caused her some pain, even if she forgave them for it. They earned his respect because they owned their mistakes. Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen had all admitted to harming her and the guild. But it was before his time; he had no right to hold it against them.

"Hey, Natsu has his issues. And we are all well aware of his feelings, even if he isn't. But that does not mean he can treat her like that," Droy spoke up, fried chicken leg halfway to his mouth.

Giving a small shake of his head and a gentle smile to the group, Chaos walked towards Lucy, and the small group gathered around her and pausing to listen in on the commentary that was going on around her. It was all good-natured, with each person telling her that a smile belonged on her face. Which he did agree with. The girl was beyond bubbly, incredibly intelligent from the way she asked questions and put things together. But it was that calm that she seemed to radiate that had him looking at her. He noticed that people were drawn to her natural kindness. A thin she was not aware of.

"Hey, if you're just going to stare at her, then you might as well ask her out on a date!"

Blinking rapidly, Chaos whipped around to see Alzack chuckling as he held his daughter Asuka, while Bisca stared at him in a motherly manner. He couldn't help the heat rushing to his face. Shaking his head quickly in denial at what his intentions were. Chaos heard a loud round of raucous laughter coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw the group around Lucy's part to see she was holding her sides and laughing at him.

"Hey, at least Gray didn't ask you to lend your underwear, Chaos!" she said.

Feeling horrified, he shot a quick look at the Ice-Make Mage. Who was scratching the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed?

"That's not fair. You showed up in the middle of a fight, and somehow I had lost my clothes. I didn't think I just asked, Lucy!" he said, shooting a fake hard glare at her.

Feeling his body start to shake, Chaos just let the laughter escape through his lips. This guild was turning out to be rather amusing and accommodating. Though he was living a bit of a lie by letting his fellow guild members believe he was an Elementalist Mage, instead of using Anima. But this was something he was used to, living a lie. He had done it with the last group he'd been with. People he had a solid bond with. Their destinies had been connected with his since his time on Earth.

Giving a small sigh, Chaos finished making his way to the bar and sat on a stool next to Lucy, who was still laughing, but now at the antics of Bickslow. Who he'd come to learn was a rather comical fellow. One who loved to make his guildmates. Each person contributed to this group in their unique way. And a part of him felt like he'd always be an outsider. But there was one thing he had to do to hopefully make matters right in the long run. Settle things with Natsu because he would not tear their friendship apart.

_**TBC!**_


	13. Ch 12 Mission Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own the right to Xenosaga, that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

* * *

Chaos POV

Chaos stood there hands on his knees, panting. His body exhausted to the point it bordered on pain. But he felt content, pleased with the results. It had been a very long time since he'd gone all out both physically and magically in a battle. And with others.

"Good job, Chaos," Freed said, walking around the rune barrier.

Looking up through his bangs, Chaos saw everyone else checking the perimeter. It had been two weeks since Natsu walked out of the guild. In that time span, he had trained with Laxus and his team on battle formation, tactics, and physicality. Each person had an area that was unique to their fighting style. It was terrific how versified all four were, yet how seamlessly they worked together.

All that training had led to this, his first mission. Which was supposed to be a simple B rank escort? Of course, Chaos knew nothing was ever simple. And had mentally prepared or so he thought for it to get worse.

There inside Freed's rune barrier was the person they were to have escorted. A criminal of what the mission notice claimed had a small reputation. The man didn't look like much more than a common bandit. One they found out was a member of a Dark Guild that had over twenty members who had changed the game. Upped the ante, so to speak.

He was smiling as his eyes met with a member of another guild, who'd appeared and helped them trap every last member of the Dark Guild. And the person their mission was supposed to revolve around. The way that single violet eyes narrowed as the man looked back at him told Chaos a lot.

"Oi, Cobra, quit eyeing the newbie," Bickslow called out. "Don't wanna make your boy jealous."

Unable to stop himself, Chaos felt heat flush his face as he fell to the ground laughing. The glare that'd been directed at him shifted to his teammate. A low rumbling growl was emanating from the man, Cobra. He recognized that growl. He had heard it enough from his guildmates, all of them, Dragon Slayers.

"Seriously, Bickslow," Came Freed's reply, sounding more than a bit flustered.

"Care to introduce?"

Turning his head to look at the speaker, Chaos met a pair of intelligent and haunted brown pair of eyes, partially covered by shaggy blue hair and giving a small nod of his head in both greeting and acknowledgment. He'd seen the magic this man had wielded. It was impressive.

The feel of a large hand on his shoulder had Chaos looking up. Seeing a smiling Laxus as he spoke, "I am sure you've heard of our newest guild member from Erza. But officially, let me introduce you to Chaos."

As Laxus finished introducing him, Chaos offered a hand for a handshake, tilting his head in silent greeting. Once the man took his hand, giving a quick but firm shake, Chaos retracted it. All while he was getting several silent greetings in return. That came with assessing, knowing look from Cobra.

"Ah! Yes, Erza has mentioned a bit about him. she is rather impressed with your battle prowess and that you are a young budding Elementalist," the man said. "By the way, my name is Jellal Fernandes. The leader of the independent guild, Crime Sorciere."

Not sure how to respond since he was not aware he'd left an impression of the red-haired woman.

"Let me introduce my guild members," Jellal said. "The pink-haired girl is Meredy; the blue-haired woman is Sorano, Red-haired man is Richard, next to him with the blond hair is Sawyer. And last, but not least, is Er... Cobra."

At each person's introduction, he looked at them. He was pointedly making eye contact, which seemed to be a bit of a shock. Well, for all but Cobra, who just narrowed his eye again. The look told Chaos the man had questions and he'd get the answers. He was making Chaos smile, giving a small lift of his chin in challenge.

"We've been hunting this Dark Guild for two weeks. How did you all get tangled into this?" Jellal asked.

"We had a simple B-rank mission to break our newbie in on. We just had to escort a person of some reputation to a nearby hamlet to Haraegon. Apparently, he is a Guild Member and was trying to run with the Guilds stuff," Laxus explained.

"I see. Well, once Miss Evergreen finishes stoning them all, you can take full credit for everything," Jellal said, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

This left Chaos confused. All they needed was their person of interest. Why were they giving up a whole guild and the possible bounty?

"Easy. We are an independent guild. The Magic Council does not recognize us for specific reasons," Richard explained.

Chaos looked at the man who seemed to smile wider.

"Do not worry about it. It's none of your business," Cobra snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him.

He was getting the message loud and clear. Chaos raised his hands, showing he'd leave it alone.

"So, wanna tell us why you smell of Tits McGee, so strongly? Cause I'm sure, Salamander wouldn't be too happy...as he is very territorial over Jugs," Cobra asked bluntly.

Confused than irritated when he figured out who Cobra was referring to Finding it rude and overly crass to refer to Lucy as such. But like always, he kept a polite smile on his face as he hardened his gaze at the man. Who only seemed to smirk in response.

"If you are referring to Miss Lucy, it's because she chooses to spend time with me. As for Natsu... he is unhappy about it and has taken to ignoring and avoiding her," He replied curtly.

His words had all members of the other guild wide-eyed in shock. At least until the one called, Meredy wailed about her ship sinking instead of sailing. And something in his gut told him he didn't want to know.

"You are telling me, Natsu is being a jerk to his best friend because she wants to hang out with you? Oh, this is rich," Sorano said as she burst out laughing.

Chaos did not find it funny but held his tongue. There was more to it like his actual magic was anima. And that Natsu still hadn't spoken up about his feelings for Lucy, who was hurting and very depressed now.

"Trust me, Angel, it's not that hilarious. He is feeling threatened. Meaning he is at war with his instincts," Cobra growled at the woman silencing her.

A deathly silence fell over the clearing. Sorano, Meredy, both paled at those words. Richard, Sawyer, and Jellal looked nervous.

"They'll have to work it out," Laxus grumbled. "But let's finish up here and make camp and bed down for the night."

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy sat there at the bar, drinking her usual strawberry smoothie. The guild was quiet. She was still upset at not being allowed to partake in Chaos's first mission. Then again, her team was in such dysfunctional disarray; she knew why he was with team Raijinshuu.

An ache that was becoming familiar settled into her chest. Were her heart sat? It was dull, throbbing. Her team was her family, and with each passing day, there was a rift it caused her depression to get worse.

She still couldn't believe how Natsu was acting, or that he openly admitted to trying to kill Chaos. Of course, she understood his aversion to Chaos' magic. But the other Slayers took to him. He'll it was amazing how well he had adapted and fit into the guild — considering all the guild's antics in stride.

While only occasionally did he participates in a fight. He was more studious, like to observe and learn. Their discussions, often with Levy, sometimes Freed were philosophical. Each topic gave new views. Ones she knew none of them would ever conclude on their own. Then again, she knew it was because he came from another world altogether.

Then there were their training sessions. Lucy was appreciative of Chaos working one on one with her on her level. She knew her spirits liked how he not only treated her with kindness and respect but them as well. It had been funny when he had asked Virgo some pointed questions, but only after asking her spirit personally to do so. The look of shock and delight on the normally mischievous spirit's face was not something Lucy would forget any time soon. And from where he had made a friend out of each spirit, she possed individually treating them as if they were people. It warmed her heart to no end because her spirits were her family as well.

"You look especially happy, Lushy," Happy said next to her ear, causing her to squeak and almost fall off the barstool.

The muffled, demented laugh of the blue fur ball had her narrowing her eyes. Putting a dark smile on her face, Lucy turned to give a teasing, mocking comment. Only to go still as her eyes landed on not just Happy, but Natsu. Who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Feeling suddenly unsure and a bit hesitant as that ache in her chest throbbed. Reminding her, it was still there. For which she lifted a hand and rubbed at it, drawing Natsu's eyes down to her chest before he frowned and concern showed in his olive-green eyes. As the silence dragged on neither speaking, Lucy finally decided to break it.

"Yes?" She said, hating how her voice came out as a scared, pained whisper.

Seeing Natsu flinch back a bit as if slapped. It had her sucking her bottom lip in and chewing on it.

"Lushy... we need to speak to you," Happy said, his voice a sad, plaintive whine.

It pulled at her heartstrings, subconsciously making her rub at her chest again. This was something that couldn't be avoided whether she lost her best friend or not. Or if it meant the disbanding of her team. A thing she did not want.

"Of course," She said, her voice still that scared, pained whisper.

When Natsu turned and walked out of the guild, Lucy stood up and looked over her shoulder to Mirajane. Who looked a bit worried. Giving a warm smile to calm her, Lucy followed after Natsu out of the guild. Where she caught up to him and walked in companionable, though tense silence. Eventually, they came to, and Natsu faced her.

"Look, Luce, I won't apologize for my actions," He said in his usual blunt manner. "But I do owe you an explanation for them."

Curious, if not a bit angry at him for refusing to apologize, Lucy just nodded her head to indicate that she'd listen to his explanation.

"I do not like him, and it's not just his magic. I...had a hard time with how easy he took all your attention, your smiles. It made me very jealous," Natsu growled.

She had figured Natsu as jealous. Everybody had. But not why. This was a subject she had broached with Chaos, who told her he knew but would not say. Same with every guy in the guild. It was like it was some stupid unspoken bro rule.

"It took me these past two weeks and loads of talking with Lisanna to figure it out," He muttered, eyes dropping from her own. "And the answer was unexpected but obvious. I like you a lot Lucy. As in more than a friend. And a hell of a lot of the guys in the guild were all a threat. But he comes along, and all you seem to care about is him."

As he trailed off, Lucy felt her jaw drop. Those were words she would have loved to hear before Tenrou Island. Now it was just awkward. To her, Natsu was her best friend and an awesome brother. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy quickly pushed her random out of her mind as she decided what to say to him.

"I... Natsu, I feel honored you have those feelings for me," She started, watching his reactions. "But I honestly do not... feel that way about you. And do not get me wrong, I do love you, but it's as a brother and a best friend. Like Gray, Gajeel, and almost every guy in the guild."

Cringing when he frowned and looking dejected. He was causing tears to blur her vision, which had him lifting his eyes back to look at her. A small flicker of panic in those olive depths as his hands came up, grabbed her into one of his bear-like hugs. That was like being wrapped in a blank fresh out of the dryer.

"Oh, Luce, don't cry," he whispered against her hair.

She was letting out a shuddering sob, burying her face into his chest and relishing in being close to him. Lucy would admit it to herself; she missed this.

"Its... Okay... I just missed my best friend," She mumbled softly, knowing he heard her loud and clear.

"So... Luce... does that mean you see him... as a friend or brother as well?" Natsu asked of her.

Groaning, Lucy pinched his hip where her hands touched — causing him to squeal at the sudden pain. All the while, Happy was snickering in the air them.

"I do not know Natsu. All I can say is I enjoy his company. Is that all right?" She replied, tilting her head to look at him.

Seeing a petulant frown on his face was adorable. Sending Lucy into peals of laughter as Natsu looked down at her, smiling but seriously confused by her sudden change in mood.

_**TBC!**_


	14. Ch 13 Spoils of Dancing Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own the right to Xenosaga, that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Chaos POV

He looked up from where he was talking with Freed to the second floor. Where the Guild Master had just called for all of them to pay attention. Unsure of what was going on, Chaos waited as the small man looked over all of them. The man was shrewd as he looked at each of them for but a few seconds as if deciding something.

"All right, brats, I need the following people to come to my office," Makarov bellowed. "Lucy Heartfilia, Freed Justine, MiraJane Strauss, and... Chaos."

Then in the next second, he watched the man jump off the railing and disappear — the sound of the other guild members murmuring about what the Master could want. Not waiting Chaos stood up, catching Freed do the same from the corner of his eye, and made his way to the stairs that led to the second floor. His ears were catching the conversation coming from Team Natsu's table.

Giving a small shake of his head, Chaos trudged up the stairs. He was glad when they returned from his first mission, that Natsu and Lucy had made up. Though he could still see a bit of awkwardness between the two. Chaos had politely refrained from asking about it. Instead, he learned what had happened while he had sparred with Lucy. She just broke down and told him everything. It was almost painful to see how uncertain she was, even if she had been honest with Natsu about how she felt. And the result of that rejection was evident. Even the blue exceed, Happy, wasn't teasing her as much. Still, it was none of his business what happened. He would just be there for his friend.

After entering the room, the wait was not long before both Lucy and MiraJane to join them. He just spared a cursory glance to acknowledge their entrance. He was making sure to keep his attention on the man at the desk. Who had a large, round oval like crystal sitting next to him? He had only seen something like that once, and it had been while on his mission. If he recalled, it was Lacrima Crystal, meant for conversing with others at a distance using magic.

"Good, you all are here. Freed, if you will set runes of silence so no one can listen in please," Makarov asked.

This had Chaos' full attention. The feel of Freeds Magic briefly filled the room before vanishing, leaving a slight tingling sensation at the edges of his perception. He still found it strange how varied the magic was in this world even after being there for almost three months.

"Listen up, we have a serious job request," Makarov said, his hand spinning the Lacrima crystal around.

The sharp intake of breath from the three next to him had Chaos curious. But he would instead inspect the man visible on the screen. He looked delicate, almost effeminate. What seemed to be green-tinted black hair was pinned up in what resembled in what he recalled a Japanese top knot. Behind oval-shaped glasses, was violet eyes that were intelligent, sharp while the angular face showed obvious distaste for something.

"Master?" MiraJane spoke up.

"I know, but he is the requestor. Please listen, my children," Makarov said.

"I know that there is no love lost between the Magic Council and Fairy Tail, or myself for that matter. But, we have a request for Fairy Tail's specific talents. And apparently, your Guild Master thinks you all will fit what is needed," the man said.

Chaos didn't know who the man was and shifted slightly, drawing the man's attention to him. And he didn't like the cold, assessing look the man gave him.

"Who is this? I am well versed with all your Mages Makarov," the man snapped.

A sigh came from those beside him. Making Chaos wonder just who the man was because he found him quite off-putting.

"He is a new member, Captain Lahar. And trust me, like Freed, MiraJane, and Lucy, he is not destructive, and I feel his magic could be beneficial. Did you not hear from Doranbolt that we had a new member?" Makarov said.

The frown on the mans face deepened just a bit more before he sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't give it another thought. I figured you'd found another destructive nuance for me to have to do paperwork for," Lahar said.

This had Chaos standing a bit straighter and meeting the man's eyes. As the man seemed taken aback by his actions as he glanced away first.

"Anyways, there has been a string of Mages interrupting the Nobles of Crocuses Ton Society during their balls and taking off with women. Women who fit a particular description," Lahar stated.

At this, he saw a flash of blond as a low hiss came from Lucy as she stiffened next to him. He could practically feel the irritation that was rolling off her person.

"Your reaction does not surprise me, Miss Heartfilia. Yes, the women taken are those that appear similar to you. We do not know why, or how they are targeting these women. And I am well aware of your distaste for High Society, as well as Mister Justine's. But, with your intelligence and Celestial Magic. Mister Justine's ability and intelligence to analyze and adjust his magic at a moment's notice. It is imperative that you two be there," Lahar explained. "And you both need someone as a _guest_ to the Social Ton. I know MiraJane is quite capable of acting as a High Society lady... add on her magic will help, because from what we have been able to gather, the Mages are from an unknown Dark Guild."

This had Chaos wondering why Lucy and Freed would be opposed to Nobility? He figured he would be finding out if they took the mission. Assuming from the way the man was staring at them if they had the choice to take it.

"The reward for this mission is that the Magic Council... is willing to... forgive half of the collective debt that Fairy Tail has racked up over the last decade in the destruction of personal, private, and public damages," Lahar stated.

This had a low hiss coming from those around him. Of course, Chaos had been informed by the Raijinshuu that Fairy Tail was overly destructive at times. And to hear that the governing Council that maintained order in the world, under the King of the country, was willing to do this, he knew it was pure bribery.

"Fine... I will help..." Freed said. The tone he used was clear; it wasn't for the Council but his guild.

"Same, but I demand a separate compensation, Captain...And you know what I am asking," Lucy said, her voice neutral, betraying nothing.

At their verbal acceptance, Chaos just nodded his head as he heard MiraJane speak her agreeance as well for the mission. The relief that washed over the man, Lahar's face, spoke volumes. Then he started in on the details of the mission.

* * *

Lucy POV

She let out a small huff as Cancer finished with her hair. Liking how her spirit had pulled it all back after parting it at the corner of her right eye and pinned it back with an ornate pink seed pearl comb, so that her medium length hair was gathered and cascaded over her left shoulder in a spill of curls, and her bangs blended it. The dress that Virgo had picked out was very complimentary to her skin and hair.

It was a strapless, sweetheart top that had a corseted bodice with sections done up in sheer material and fitted at her hips before flaring just above her knees as was typical of a mermaid dress. The pale gold organza was floating around the yellow silk of the main skirt. It was daring and beautiful, with the intricate faux diamond beading on the bodice and upper skirt. And it had been completed with two-inch pale golden satin peep-toe heels.

Lucy hated having anything to do with the High Society, the Noble ton, as it was called. She had to put on a fake face, smile, and simper like a brainless twit. Pretend to defer to the men around her. Men she knew were just leering and assessing if they could get her into their bed, or what she was worth. And that wasn't the horrible part, no it was the veiled snide commentary of the shallow, vapid females who had no brain cells. That just lived empty, meaningless lives at the side of the men who cheated on them behind their backs.

Putting on a pouty smile demurely looking down as Cancer announced he was finished, before telling her she was truly radiant. Then in a puff of smoke, he was gone, and she was looking at a Stunned Mira, which had Lucy smiling widely. Realizing that this was the first time the Take-over mage had seen Lucy all dolled up for this role. It had her wondering just how Freed and Chaos would be reacting as well.

"Well? Not to over the top, right?" she asked.

The slow shake she got as MiraJane remained speechless had Lucy chortling. With grace and ease that was born of years of being forced to act and walk like the elite, Lucy glided across the floor to the double doors — pausing briefly to open it. Glad that she had opted out of the elbow-length pale yellow gloves.

When they opened, she paused as she saw the two men before her. Of course, she was well aware that Freed came from the life of a Noble but said nothing on it. She'd seen him in her younger years dressed up at these events. But still, seeing him there in a dark, forest green overcoat, with a pale gray cravat that matched the pants, his hair pulled up in a high ponytail was just breathtaking. Though what had her attention was Chaos. He was wearing a sandy blond wig to hide his white hair. Since they'd all agreed since he was not well known yet, or even associated with the guild, to make him into a mysterious man on her arm.

He was dressed in a form-fitting black tux, a sand-colored vest that offset the caramel color of his skin and made his already translucent cerulean blue eyes practically glowed. The smile he had on his face as he looked at her brought a blush to her cheeks. Freed looked elegant and like a nobleman. Chaos, well, he looked utterly delicious. And that was the thought that had her blushing. She tried not to let her inner deviant out.

"Lucy, you look like a princess," Chaos said.

Lifting her head, letting her eyes meet his, she gave him a bright smile. Only to place her hand at his elbow when he offered it to her — letting him lead her down the hallway to the ballroom on the floor below. Knowing that MiraJane and Freed would disperse and keep watch around the perimeter of the ball. Freed would be instantly alerted to someone who is not on the list were to cross the barrier, including all staff. And if they had magic. His runes were specifically worded to be finely tuned.

The moment they reached the doors to the ballroom, Lucy paused with Chaos and waited. Soon they were announced, the door swung open, revealing them to the others already there. Her ears were tuning in instantly to the talk going on.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia and her date Mister J.R. Reubedo," a servant in a well-tailored suit bellowed out.

Letting her blank mask with polite smile falls into place, Lucy let Chaos lead her down the stairs and into the crowd of curious people. He had been thoroughly informed of her past and why she hated this life so much. Same with Freed, who had taken it upon himself to give Chaos a quick introduction to some of the major players and a few of the minor ones that had been on the list. Making sure he would be able to identify them upon sight, because the person throwing the ball had a daughter who looked similar to Lucy, only she had more of a strawberry blond hair with gray-brown eyes.

Soon they were surrounded, everyone wanting to _talk_ and _catch up_ with her. When all they wanted to know was how she had secured an invitation to this particular ball, who her date was, and his connections. For that last part, she had made a little call to a good friend, Princess Hisui herself. And, of course, the mischievous side of the princess readily agreed. Since the kidnapping of noble daughters who looked like her were disappearing. So, with ease, Chaos introduced himself as a distant cousin to the royal family from overseas.

After a few good minutes of this, Chaos gave her arm a slight squeeze, drawing her attention away from the assholes who were enjoying her, not the conversation she was trying to have — batting her eyes coyly when he motioned for the dance floor. She smiled and nodded. Just to be led away from the men who shot him a dark glare that their _eye-candy_ was being taken away. And the jealous looks of the women who had vied for his attention and failed, miserably.

The moment her feet touched the dance floor, Lucy found herself being swung around and into his arms. Her body was relaxing as she moved in time to his steps as he led her expertly through the waltz. It had her wondering more about him and his past.

"Hey... you do this pretty well," she whispered to him.

The smile he flashed as he hummed in response. It had Lucy pouting a bit, though she enjoyed his silent answer to her comment. She saw the way his eyes lit up as he looked down at her.

"Yes, once upon a time, I danced like this a lot," he finally whispered back.

She gave a small chuckle at his answer, which if anyone was trying to listen in on them, they'd be a bit confused. Not that she cared, she was enjoying herself, dancing with someone who wanted to dance, not cop a feel of her ass. Though they were the proper distance away, Lucy was mentally glad that her chest was as large as it was. Because it brushed lightly against him. His thin yet muscled arms held her firmly, making her feel safe and secure.

"Well, I am glad that you are such a good dancer," she muttered.

The low, deep chuckle he gave in response had her chuckling right along with him. Though it ended when a familiar man popped up in her peripheral vision. Making the smile leave her face as she subconsciously pressed her body closer to Chaos'.

"Lucy?" he asked.

With a small, sharp shake of her head in the direction of the offending man. Lucy found her body being spun, so her back was now facing the direction she indicated and allowing Chaos to see behind her.

"Who?" he asked her.

"The tall man, in the lavender suit, long dark brown hair, and pointed nose like a raven's beak," she described.

She kept her gaze on Chaos as he spun her around again, his back to the man. Meaning she was now blocked from view as she saw Chaos' face darken a little. That was one of the many men that had brought a marriage proposal to her father. He was almost double her age, though he hadn't looked like he'd aged at all in the last decade and a half. Viscount Rolak Distoreld. Or as she and the other younger girls called him, Viscount Distorted.

"He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat he wanted," Chaos whispered.

"Yeah, he was one of the many that wanted my hand and my father's business," she replied.

The music came to a halt, stopping the dancing before another waltz started up. It was Viennese this time. Lucy looked at Chaos, silently asking him for another one. But a seemingly polite cough kept them from continuing. Slowly they turned to look at Viscount, who was eyeing her up and down as if she was property he wished to acquire.

"Miss Heartfilia, it is a pleasure to see you," he said in an oily voice. "And you look just as young and radiant as you did before you vanished for those ten years."

Something about the way he spoke as he looked at her had her nerves on edge. Leaning into Chaos slightly, she opened her mouth to reply when a loud pop sounded, and the light flickered once, twice, and went out — setting the Nobility around them into a panic.

_**TBC!**_


	15. Ch 14 Spoils of Dancing Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own the right to Xenosaga, that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Chaos POV

The moment the lights went out, Chaos felt his arms drop, cold air rushing in to fill the space and making him feel a small save of panic. His role demanded he didn't wear his gloves, so he didn't have the stones to help control the flow of Anima. Body tensing as he heard the cries from those around him.

"Lucy?" he called out.

No answer was given. Feeling a cold sensation drop in the pit of Chaos' stomach as he tried to sense for her magic. He had come to know what it felt like. Warmth and Starlight. There was nothing but an emptiness where she had been standing leaning against him.

There was another small pop, and the lights came back on. Chaos' eyes were slamming shut at the sudden pain from how bright it had been. When he opened it, he looked around and saw Freed jerking his head left and right, going very pale and seemingly frantic. Then his gaze slid to the man that had come up to them before the power went out, the man's eyes were wide as he looked around. But to his countless millennia of being alive, Chaos was able to tell that it was an act. There was a smugness about him.

The only thing keeping him from acting rash, and that was his common sense and the fact that Freed had cautioned him from harming the nobility, even if it was deserved. So, when those eyes met his, Chaos narrowed his own and flexed his _magic_ around the man watching as he went stiff, before giving a polite bow at the waist and moving towards Freed.

Who looked like he was about to have a mental meltdown. Quickly Chaos placed a hand on him and sent his soothing aura into the man. Watching as he calmed and became the collected person he usually was.

"What happened?" he asked.

Freed began to chew on his bottom lip, clearly still nervous even if he was calmer.

"I… Mira… I cannot find her," Freed said.

Chaos frowned at this because that didn't fit the M.O of the person kidnapping the girls.

"Where was she last?" Chaos asked, trying to keep Freed from having another panic attack.

Freed turned and looked up towards the top of the stairwell. Able to see a small group of servants huddled around a collapsed person. When a few moved away, he saw it was the young miss they were here to protect — causing that cold sensation to settle more firmly in the pit of his stomach. If the girl was still here and Lucy was gone, then that meant that Lucy had been the Dark Guild's goal the whole time.

"I think we should split up and look for Mira," Chaos said. "But Lucy vanished when the power went out. Literally from in my arms. And I could not feel her magic, Freed."

The way Freed stiffened had Chaos stepping back. He was well aware of Freeds Magic what he could _turn_ into when it was applied to him. Each of his Team members had exercised their powers on him and vice versa in training. And one thing Chaos didn't want was to be on the receiving end of Freed in his full Ecreture Mode. It frankly terrified him of the amount of dark emotions and power that oozed from him like a slimy substance.

"What?" Freed hissed, eyes narrowing as a hint of purple glowed in one of them.

"Yes. We were talking with a noble that Lucy said had put in a marriage offer to her father for her and her fathers' railways company," Chaos said.

"Show me who," Freed growled.

Raising his hands, Chaos slowly turned and looked around to find the man. When he couldn't spot him, he let air hissed between his lips, forming a word he rarely used.

"He is not there anymore. After the lights came back on, he was looking around wide-eyed, but his body language was that of a smug and confident man," Chaos explained.

The feel of Freeds hand on his shoulder, clamping down hard, had Chaos looking back at him.

"Describe this man to me," Freed practically demanded in a very calm voice.

Nodding his head, Chaos gave him what he asked for. Making sure to be very accurate in height, build, potential weight, hair, eyes, and distinguishing features. Just to see Freed curl his lips in disgust.

"Viscount Rolak Distoreld," Freed snarled.

This had Chaos raising his eyebrows on his forehead, waiting.

"The man is a business partner of my father. They are cohorts if you will. And he is a pedophile who does not get denied," Freed said, each word laced with a heavy dose of venom.

Giving a small nod of his head, Chaos jerked his head up at the sudden feel of dark energy. His body was easily sliding into an offensive stance when a low chuckle came from Freed — making him look at the man in concern.

"Well, we know Mira is fine," Freed said, looking in the direction of the dark energy. "She is a Take Over mage. She houses Souls, like Satan."

Chaos knew his eyes had to be wide as he turned to look in the direction the energy came from to see people scattering like ants. A very pissed off Mira stood there in barely anything but Black Scales, tail whipping around as she let her _magic_ flare and feel oppressive.

"Where is Lucy!?" she said, her voice a low, rumbling growl.

Chaos knew that everyone cherished the blond woman. But this was something else. And his mind instantly conjured up all of Fairy Tail in arms to get her back as well as the looks on their faces when they learned that the Magic Council had commissioned this mission that got her kidnapped.

* * *

Lucy POV

The world had gone dark, then cold. Lucy didn't know what had happened, but she knew one thing she was no longer next to Chaos. Nope, she was in someplace that was dark, dank, and smelled of dirt and moisture. Blinking to see if she could see, she realized that her eyes were covered.

Frowning at that fact, she tried to lift her hands just to feel a heavyweight on her wrist, as well as the rattle of a chain. Swallowing at the revelation, she dipped down inside her, mentally calling for her spirits only to feel a barrier. Dread filled her whole being. This was not good. Slamming her mind against that barrier, she mentally called over and over for her spirits, not feeling a single one. A soft cry escaping her lips.

"Oh, your awake," A deep male voice said.

Lucy heard the sound of feet walking across the ground, the slight shifting of dirt and rock under booted feet, and making her glad for once that she was always being kidnapped. She had learned to rely on her other senses. But it didn't help her predicament. Currently, she was magicless. The cuffs on her hands, she had no doubt, were magic canceling. Meaning her contracts with her spirits were nullified. And pain filled her chest where her heart sat.

"Now, now, don't look like that. It was necessary to cuff you," the man said. "Having your spirits come out and interfere is not part of the plan, Lucy Heartfilia."

The way her name was said had her shivering and pulling back in fear. Mind shifting gears as she realized that the idiot, or idiots, didn't chain her legs. She was forcing her face to go into the blank mask she hated so much. She tilted her head up. Staying silent and listening to where his breathing was coming from.

"Ah, now don't try to do anything stupid. Because you will find that while we are being paid to kidnap girls that look like you for our sponsor, that doesn't mean we cannot rough you up a little bit," the man said.

She didn't say or do anything other than turn her head in the opposite direction of his voice. Eyes narrowing under the cloth covering her upper face.

"You are one hell of a woman, I must see. I can understand why our employer would want you. Truly a beautiful woman. And from the fact that you have two magic cancelling cuffs on each wrist, powerful. Shame, though," the man said as the sounds of him moving away reached her ears. "I'd have rather used you for something than what he wanted to use you for."

The sound of a door opening and shutting had her sitting up a bit straighter. Dread in the pit of her stomach at the meaning behind her words. Quickly she tried to figure out who would go to such extreme lengths to get her. And for what. Of course, seeing the Viscount there and the way he eyed her made her feel sick to her stomach. The man was not a reputable person. But that didn't mean it was him, or any of the other gentry, either.

SIghing Lucy was glad that the dress was long as she moved her legs so that they were lying straight before her. She intended to stand up and try to gauge the length and width of this room, even blindfolded. Seeing (figuratively) if there was anything in the room for her use as a potential weapon against her captors to break free. Because dammit, she was not a damsel in distress, she was a fucking Fairy Tail Mage. And there was no way in hell she'd be kept, prisoner.

_**TBC!**_


	16. Ch 15 Trapped, yet again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own the rights to Xenosaga, that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: Time Frame, still before the GMG, but after Tenrou Island. About late April to early May. Meaning they didn't get to start the training for the Grand Magic Games yet, due to the mission from the Council and Lucy's kidnapping. Also, fixed a small mistake on the first chapter concerning the year.**

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy had no clue how much time had gone by. What she did know was how many steps it took to go from one end of her cell to the other and across it that she had a small bucket designated for the use of relieving herself — a pile of tattered blankets in another corner to sleep upon. And the best part (insert loads of sarcasm) they took her at intervals to bathe her. At least it was women who did it, though she had come to recognize the presence of the man who kidnapped her.

It was like there was a space that was filled with an infinite coldness that made her chilled to the bone. Though the man was never over solicitous, the man continuously made lewd remarks. He was overconfident in his manner of speech, which changed depending on just how he felt. The man was well-spoken most of the time, using the high society prim and proper tone and language. And at other times used the common speech and slang like she did, which meant a lot to Lucy. An angel that she could use to nail him later.

One thing that Lucy was still struggling with was the fact that whoever ordered her kidnapped (after making a point of kidnapping debutantes that looked similar to her) was that they were a true-blue, fucking idiot or a diabolical genius. The first set of magic canceling cuffs nullified her contracts with all her spirits. And that hurt her badly. The second set was blocking her from accessing her magic at all. It was like behind a thick barrier that when she meditated felt like Juvia's Water Lock. A solid yet flexible wall of water that wouldn't give. Leaving her feeling more frustrated than she wanted to admit

Shifting her body, Lucy stretched out her legs before her, spreading them shoulder-width apart. Then with care, she bent her body forward, feeling the stretch to her lower back, hips, glutes, and the back of her legs from thighs to ankles. Just because she was bound was no reason for her to let her body get out of shape. Once she felt stretched enough, Lucy laid on her back, crossing her left leg over her right. Hooking the heel of her left foot behind her right knee and roll her upper body to the left, feeling as all her muscles stretched in her low to upper back. Lucy bit back a hiss of pain at having her hands bound behind her.

Then again, they had learned quickly that she was a fighter. Having clocked the smug jerk who kept coming to check up on her. Lucy was so glad at that moment for having her teammates. Destructive, powerhouses that she had learned how to defend herself against. The man had learned. Smiling as she re-crossed her legs, so the right was over the left, Lucy finished stretching. Knowing that it had been long enough for the man to make one of his daily visits to her little piece of hell.

* * *

Chaos POV

It had been almost a full week since the mission had gone awry. And Chaos was amazed at how much Fairy Tail was on the warpath. Hell, there were members of other guilds present as well. Lucy was very much liked and loved; it seemed. And seeing the four Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail barely being restrained was impressive. Though Chaos, himself, was sitting where he had taken up residence, still blaming himself. Even though _almost_ everyone in the Guild had reassured him after Freed explained was a specific type of teleportation magic, he couldn't have done a damn thing.

Didn't mean he didn't bear the yoke of the burden for letting Lucy getting kidnapped. She had been in his arms, dancing the waltz with him when the lights had gone out. Then she was just gone. He had asked if he could wear his gloves to work his magic. Denied. That the gems on the backs of them would have been questioned. As a Noble, he wasn't supposed to have magic. It was considered blasphemy.

"Would you brats, _shut up!_"

The voice that rang out over the Guild had it quieting in quick order as Chaos lifted his head and looked at Makarov. Who was standing tall on the railing to the second floor. The serious look on his face as he seemed to look over everyone in the Guildhall. Sitting up straighter, Chaos waited. He could tell that something had happened. Hopefully good.

"I have _news_, thanks to the Magic Council," Makarov bellowed.

This made everyone present to mutter to each other. Intrigued by what the information could be. But as Chaos continued to watch his Guild Master, he noted that the man didn't seem to be too happy.

"I said, _quiet!_" Makarov bellowed.

Once it was silent again, Chaos waited as he watched the other visiting Guild Master from Blue Pegasus with a young man he had learned was named Hibiki Lates, whose magic was unique. If it had existed in his original world, computers would have been obsolete. The idea that someone could tap into the ether and pull out knowledge that was stored there was impressive.

"Good, Bob has been talking with some people on the Council. They are giving us the lead in retrieving our missing Nakama," Makarov said. "But what they shared with us is worrisome! Since they have identified the type of magic that was used. It was not teleportation at all. Rather Shadow based magic. And we all know that there are only a few people who can use that. One of which we put in prison just after Lucy joined."

Chaos listened, eyes focusing on Makarov as he paused and glared down at everyone. A sinking sensation in his stomach told him as everyone in Fairy Tail stayed silent. He was sure if a pin dropped, it would echo loudly. His stomach felt ill at that.

"And we have found out that Kageyama is no longer imprisoned," Makarov continued. "To make this even better, the Rune Knights and those on the Council don't know when or how he escaped. So, Team Natsu, you will be a part of the main search party along with the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Any plans for training for the Grand Magic Games will be postponed further until we get our Celestial Mage back."

The loud whoop that came from where Team Natsu was sitting, and low (yet pleased sounding) growls from the other three Dragon Slayers added to the dark chuckling that came from the rest of his team. Chaos knew that whoever took Lucy would be in for a load of pain once they found them.

"Alright, would the people mentioned come to my office please," Makarov said before turning and jumping from the railing to the second floor again and vanishing from sight.

Still staring, Chaos sucked in a deep breath and stood up, only to feel a big hand clap down on his shoulder. Tensing as he turned to look at Bickslow, who stuck his tongue out and wagged it at him.

"Dude, don't worry, the team is just way too overprotective of her. Give them time. And if they still want to be jerks after we get Lucy back, well, let's say that hell will have reigned with _Kaiju_ Lucy on the loose," Bickslow whispered to him as he squeezed Chaos' shoulder.

He had heard about this scary version of Lucy, but he had no clue what to think of it. Then again, he had been told as quiet and passive as he was when he let loose when in an emotional state, he was terrifying. Then again, Cannan and Jin had no qualms about being overly blunt. Jr either when he had finally seen him come unglued a little bit. Of course, none of them knew the extent of his age and talents at that point and time. Just that he was reliable and efficient and a great negotiator.

Silently Chaos followed his team up the stairs and into the office. Being the last one in, he closed the door and waited as Freed turned and pulled his rapier from his sheath at his side and scrawled the runes for silence and privacy. Once it was set, Chaos waited. It was time to get this set up and done and over with.

"Alright, we have got an idea of who might have taken Lucy. The reason why is probably revenge and thinking that she is the weakest member of Team Natsu," Makarov started from behind his desk. "And that would be a mistake. Lucy is much stronger than she realizes. I have had a few long talks with Loke, or Leo, the leader of the Celestial Spirits, about this. Further proof would be how she tends to keep the damage cost for the Guild down with her team, by reining them in most times."

Chaos fought to not openly smile at that when all four present members of Team Natsu began to sputter. Only to have them go silent when Makarov lifted a hand and gave a pointed look.

"You may not think it, but you all underestimate Lucy. And for that, you have made her growth slow. She is already on the cusp of having her second origin opened. Erza, you have had yours for years. Neither Gray or Natsu is there just yet. The amount of magic that Lucy uses to summon a single Golden Key, and this is the knowledge that was given to me to share, is equal to one of Natsu's Fire Dragon Wing and Iron Fist attacks."

Chaos had been on the receiving end of both of those after returning after Lucy had been kidnapped. He had taken it. And that was not a small amount of magic being used. Looking at those in the room, including Master Bob and Hibiki, he saw that the latter, and everyone else, but Bob, and saw them in shock. Chaos had already been told this knowledge during one of the many discussions he had with Lucy's Spirits, so it was nothing new.

"Wait? How is that possible?" Natsu barked. "And she summons two of those gold keys at a time."

"Yeah! Lushy doesn't ever seem to expend any magic!" Happy said.

At this point, Master Bob slapped his hand down on Makarov's desk. He effectively silenced the two who had spoken out and quelling anyone else from speaking.

"I had a Celestial Mage at one point — a mage who owned both Leos and Aries' keys. I can tell you that it is rather accurate. And then there is the whip she uses while having two key's summoned. That also expends her magic while she physically fights alongside her spirits," Master Bob stated, his voice showing his disgust clearly. "The fact that you think because her magic is not as powerful as your own that she is instantly weak? That she needs to be protected? Well, I think you all need to have a reality check. My former Celestial Mage Karen Lilica had to stay stationary like most Holder Mages, only able to summon one gold key, or key in general, at a time. Lucy has pushed past that boundary. Her mind is quick, sharp. After we retrieve her, you all need to sit and talk at length with her and her spirits. Because I find you all lacking if you see your teammate in such a light."

Chaos still said nothing, just watching silently. His eyes were taking in the reactions of Erza and Gray as they contemplated things. Chaos understood how easy it was to think that someone sweet, polite, and overly kind could be taken as weak. It had happened a lot with Momo, or Shion because she was so smart and spent a lot of time in the lab. Both of the girls had shown everyone that they could hold their own.

"Now, that we have that covered if you will continue, Makarov," Master Bob said, red-painted lips curling upwards.

"Yes, of course," Makarov stated. "Lahar had gone back and ran some test on the cell that Kageyama was kept in. He found some strange spatial distortions. The magic had mostly dissipated, Lahar kept on digging and found that there were reports of something similar found all over Crocus. The starting point of them hasn't been found. He said that there are some abandoned mines on the outskirts of Crocus. And after the Magic Council had talked with his Majesty Toma Fiore, we have permission to investigate them. But we are not to destroy the tunnels because it can cause a chain reaction that could leave a good chunk of the Capital of Fiore in a large sinkhole, is that understood?"

At the big round of _Aye_, himself included, the Master gave them orders to meet up with Lahar and his partner Doranbolt at the Crocus train station and to get looking for Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"He is ready to see you, Lady Heartfilia."

Lucy didn't even react to being slapped with her title. She just continued to sit there Lotus Style on her pile of blankets and meditate. The loud, annoying hiss he gave had her blinking her eyes under her blindfold. Before the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he stomped his way over to her. When his hand came in contact with her arm, Lucy rolled to her side and kicked out. Glad that one of her feet connected with what felt like one of his legs, drawing a grunt from him, she was already forcing her body to roll away so she could get up and try to make her escape from the cell.

"Dammit, you dumb bitch!"

She had gotten to her feet and only taken a few steps when burning pain seared through the back of her scalp. The ass had his hand fisted into her hair and was pulling it. Knowing she would regret it later, Lucy gave a sharp jerk of her head, feeling her hair being pulled out by the roots. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it to keep from crying out at the self-inflicted pain, Lucy tried to run again.

"Gods, you Fairy Tail Mages just don't know when to quit!"

Pain exploded in her lower back, just under where she knew her kidneys were. Lucy knew she had lost her chance to escape when the pain overrode her nervous system and made her knees buckle — growling as the hand in her hair was removed seconds before her body was lifted and tossed over the dicks shoulder like a sack of potatoes. There was no end of the indignity she was suffering.

"You try and kick me; I am swatting that ass hard enough to break the skin, don't think I won't."

She just gave a low growl and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable on that thin and bony shoulder. Only to shudder at the sudden cold that enveloped her, just like when she was initially kidnapped. It was not very pleasant in the least, but at least it was over with just as quickly as it happened. Only for her to be set on the ground and spun around. Body stiffening as she felt something she couldn't quite place. Then her blindfold was ripped off, leaving her blinded for a few seconds.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia, sorry I have made you wait."

Her body instantly locked up as she squinted to keep the light from continuing to hurt her now very sensitive eyes. The person who had spoken to her was a guy by the sound of their voice. But as she got a look at him, she swallowed. That sinking feeling of fear that she had felt on Tenrou Island made her stomach feels hollow, empty.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The way thin lips curled up, and those eyes began to glow at her question. All he did in answer was shakes his head no and lift a hand that had her key ring dangling from a single pale finger, jingling.

"No, we haven't met. But I know all about you," He said. "And I am gonna make sure you don't interfere with my plans and then take you back home with me."

The hard, cold edge to his deep voice had Lucy shuddering. She didn't know why, but something about him made her want to turn tail and run as fast as she could. This man was insane. And right now, he had her friends, her family, dangling from a finger. The fact that his smile only got bigger as she saw her key ring told her that he knew of her magic and had purposefully put the cuffs on her, rendering her almost useless.

_**TBC!**_


	17. Ch 16 The Price of a Friends Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro do I own the rights to Xenosaga: that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: Time Frame, still before the GMG, but after Tenrou Island. About late April to early May. Meaning they didn't get to start the training for the Grand Magic Games yet, due to the mission from the Council and Lucy's kidnapping. Also, I fixed a small mistake in the first chapter concerning the year.**

**Author's Note 2: I had a hard time writing this chapter. The concept and idea was clear in my mind, yet when I sat down to type it all up my muse threw it out the window and this was in its place. While I do not like it more than my original concept, this actually works better for future chapters dealing with the stuff that happens after the GMG! And I hope it makes it a bit more clearer who the bad guy is.**

* * *

General POV

As the group rushed through the tunnels of the old mining cave, each checking in roughly every ten minutes. They all agreed on one thing that this whole thing didn't feel right. There were no people anywhere in any of the tunnels the deeper they went. The four Dragon Slayers, one of each, were in each of the four groups (with a Rune Knight in each) that the smell of people was at least three days old and fading.

"Hey, we found a room with Lucy's scent in it."

The sound of Gajeel's voice over the magical communication devices provided by Hibiki had the groups stopped in mid-step. It was the first they'd found of her. The maps that had been supplied and filled themselves out (again provided by Hibiki) as they searched told them that Gajeel was in the eastern tunnels.

"Okay. Do you sense anything else?"

"I wasn't there for that party, but I smell traces of another magic used in here, and frequently," Gajeel replied. "I suggest we resume our search."

No reply was made as the groups went back to exploring their assigned tunnels. They were trying to find any signs of the people that had inhabited it just a few days ago.

**000**

It was an hour later when they all converged into a central area before a large wooden door. After it was checked for traps, they opened it cautiously. The sight of their missing friend and Guild Member sitting on what looked to be a mini throne tied at the ankles, elbows, and throat to it had them rushing in. It bothered them that she stared blankly ahead, not seeing as they saw the two sets of magic canceling cuffs on her wrist.

"Damn, that's not good," Gray muttered.

"Wait, don't go closer."

All eyes turned to Natsu, who was staring narrowed eyed at Lucy. His nose was twitching as he continuously smelt the air.

"Yeah, I smell it too," Wendy spoke up.

The two soft grunts of agreement that came from Gajeel and Laxus had the rest of the groups either staring impatiently (mostly the Rune Knights) or waiting as patiently as they could.

"What do you smell?" Erza asked.

"It smells like another Dragon Slayer was here, but the magic smells warped," Laxus stated. "And as far as I know, there are only the four us, right?"

There was a brief pause of silence before Hibiki spoke up, the Rune Knights not happy about it either.

"No, there are two others. They are the third generation and belong to the number one Guild in Fiore Sabertooth, and they are referred to as the Twin Dragon Slayers. Their magic is based in Light and Shadow," Hibiki explained.

"Third-generation?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, they claimed they were trained by Dragons and then killed them. Then had Lacrima made from their essence implanted into their bodies to strengthen their magic," Hibiki told them.

* * *

Chaos POV

Chaos had just listened to what was being said, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucy. There was something about her that unsettled him. And he had learned to pay attention to that feeling when he got it. He coupled that with the fact that this was the first time in weeks had gotten to see his friends since she was kidnapped right from his arms.

Slowly, Chaos began to move towards her, letting his eyes roam all over her. There had been no response from Lucy at all the talking going on, nor from him coming closer. Her usually warm brown eyes were dull and empty as if she wasn't even mentally there. It was rather disturbing.

When he was a few feet from Lucy, Chaos noticed that she didn't have her whip on her, nor her keys. And that strange magic was radiating from her body. It had an odd feeling to it that had him doing his best to keep his own in check.

"Guys, something is not right with Lucy," he called over his shoulder.

This brought the discussion of other Dragon Slayers to a halt before the sound of them rushing over to him. In seconds he was jerked out of the way with more force than need to be used. When a steadying hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up at Laxus, who had his grey-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Don't touch her!" Laxus snapped.

Chaos agreed with him as he watched as Natsu started to reach for Lucy. The dark glare they both got was telling. They'd been lucky that Natsu hadn't torn through the tunnels with fists blazing. Of course, the threat of him being slapped into his own set of magical canceling cuffs and tossed into prison for past grievances. It had quelled his impetuous nature enough.

"Why? She is right there and needs our help," Natsu growled.

"Because you numbskull, Lucy is covered in that twisted smell from whoever took her. And you don't know if she, herself, has been trapped," Laxus growled back.

Chaos frowned, Laxus didn't state everything.

"Nah, Lucy isn't booby-trapped!"

Body stiffening as a cold breeze brushed past him; Chaos couldn't help but wonder who the tiny blond girl was that walked past him. He had never seen her before and felt she was not of the living world, which was further proven by the fact that no one that wasn't from Fairy Tail didn't seem to notice her.

"But if those cuffs are removed in these caves, you'll cause them to collapse," the blond girl spoke. "It would be wise to free her and get her outside before removing them. Her magic had been repressed for a while, and well, it is going to burst outwards, blasting her second origin open."

The next thing he knew was Laxus giving the order to check for traps and then to remove Lucy's bindings but leave the cuffs on. The fact that no one questioned that particular order meant they were aware of the ramifications of it. It also explained why he felt on edge. It seemed that Lucy was like a ticking time bomb.

He stayed out of the way as the orders were taken care of, and the main group took Lucy to the entrance of the caves. Freed stating he would case a rune barrier to contain her magic. Captain Lahar, who had come with them to retrieve Lucy, said he would do a secondary to make sure no damage was done. Laxus whispering in his ear to stay and help the other Rune Knights search for anything that could be a clue.

**000**

He watched as Lucy writhed inside the dual barrier as her mouth opened in a soundless scream. It was painful to watch as her body went through her second origin being blasted open. The golden glow of her magic was beautiful as it arched, sparked, and lanced out to bounce off the barriers. There was more magic present than he had thought possible.

His hands closed around the small wooden box painfully. He had found it while helping the Rune Knights with their search for clues and stashing it in one of his pockets without alerting them to it. Its contents were nothing that they needed. But it had him curious about this mystery man who had kidnapped Lucy, cut her off from her magic to the point that it was dangerous. Other than a bald spot on her scalp from what looked like her hair being forcibly pulled out and a few bruises on her body, she was in perfect health. It was evident that she was bathed regularly and kept in clean clothes.

Closing his eyes, Chaos tried to rationalize that the only reason his friend was kidnapped was because of the keys that were missing from her keyring. What other reason would they have to take her, treat her fairly well and take from her the Golden Zodiac Keys? And it had him worried for her when he gave her the box, and she saw that ten of her very important friends were gone?

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy continued to travel to the dark halls of her mind. That man had been rather specific in what he told her — making a point to repeat himself several times as if to taunt her and tell her that what he was saying was important, relevant to his plans. It was a bit annoying that he didn't just monologue like all the others, but was playing a mental game with her.

One that involved her whole family line. He stated that her mother had died because of the Golden Zodiac Keys. But that wasn't right, her mother had gotten sick and died because of it weakening her heart and lungs and taxing her body to the point that she died. It hurt to dredge up those memories.

Right now, all she wanted was to get away from the pain that was coursing through her whole body, lighting up every nerve ending in an endless wave of pain. It was keeping her from focusing on what that man with the insane, glowing, crimson eyes had told her. Then again, the pain was preferable to the fact that she could still feel his touch all over her body. He had spoken to her as if he had known her personally. His parting message to her had her blood freezing in her veins as her body went cold.

"I will return to you, Miss Heartfilia. I am doing this for your good, so you don't ruin my plans. You will return with me to my home and time."

The cold smile on his lips was sickening before she had passed out. Like every time before when he touched her, he coated only his left hand in his magic. Half was black, the other white in perfect symmetry, and ran it along her arms, neck, torso, and legs. He never got overly friendly in a sexual nature. Yet this time, he had placed it over her face and forced it to seep into her skin. The pain of it pushing under her skin was like nothing she had ever felt before.

The slight ebb of the next wave of pain had Lucy pausing and looking around her as the darkness began to fade, and the familiar white and countless doors of her mindscape returned. Though the pain was still there, Lucy felt elated and exhausted all at the same time. The need to sleep was strong, and she let it claim her mental self. She was hoping that when she woke up that she was now free of her capture and prison.

_**TBC!**_


	18. Ch 17 Sad Moments, Dark Truths Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro do I own the rights to Xenosaga: that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: Time Frame, still before the GMG, but after Tenrou Island. About late April to early May. Meaning they didn't get to start the training for the Grand Magic Games yet, due to the mission from the Council and Lucy's kidnapping. Also, I fixed a small mistake in the first chapter concerning the year.**

**Author's Note 2: November is National Novelist Writers Month, aka Nanowrimo! I will again be participating in it. And this year I am going to solely focus on all my Fairy Tail Stories. So, my other stories will not be updated during the month of November. Sorry, not sorry. I am still going to leave this fandom after they are all done. And if, at some point, down the road I find my love for FT again, I will come back with new stories and hopefully a less toxic fandom.**

* * *

Lucy just sat silently at her team's normal table, her eyes unfocused as she listened to the hushed and excited whispers of her guildmates. Master had gathered them all there for the announcement of the Grand Magic Games. Of course, he had talked to her privately to see if she wanted to participate, but she had turned him down. She was weak and had lost several of her friends (Golden keys) when she had been kidnapped.

"**Quiet!**"

Her body instantly stiffened as she lifted her head enough to look at the second floor, where Master Makarov was standing on the railing. A part of her was glad that he had accepted her decline to join the Games. Understanding that right now, she was seriously weakened magic wise without her Golden Keys. That and still having nightmares from the whole thing. Lucy hated having woken up to being in extreme pain and too physically exhausted to do anything. Seeing the worry on her friends and families faces, along with the Rune Knights that had been there. Yeah, she was done.

"I am going to announce the teams for the Grand Magic Games. We will have two teams participating this year," Makarov said, his voice booming out across the guild. "Team A will consist of Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Chaos, and as a reserve our own Wendy Marvell."

The rounds of cheers that went up had Lucy smiling. She had recommended that Chaos take her place. While new, she had reasoned that he was talented and could think and adapt quickly and that he was an unknown to all the other Magic Guilds. This had Makarov laughing as he told her that her mind was a logistical steel trap. Of course, she knew that her team, which comprised all of Team A, were still not happy with Chaos because she had been kidnapped. Well, Erza had come around a little and understood. Gray and Natsu were so pissy that it had happened even after Freed and Mirajane had ripped them apart, and well... Mira had gone to the demon again.

"Shut it, you brats!" Makarov bellowed, causing the room to go instantly silent. "Now Team B will be Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Cana Alberone will be the reserve."

A small smile tugged at her lips as Lucy listened to everyone start to freak out once more. While they were all openly distracted, Lucy chose to stand up and slip out of the Guild. She still didn't feel right and hadn't told anyone about the fact that the strange, warped magic her capture had used was still lingering in her system. It didn't impede her own magic, but still, she was wary of it because she had never heard of someone else's magic sticking and not disappearing. And besides, the Master still had to tell them that they had just enough time to train before the games. Meaning that Team A would have to learn to work with Chaos.

Steps heavy as she made her way to the large Oak tree that stood on the hill overlooking Magnolia, where their new guild resided, and they had yet to move back into, Lucy plopped down and leaned back. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with the bickering that would take place. At the same time, Natsu had accepted that she didn't feel the same as he did and chose to accept friendship. He was still a bit anal about Chaos and her being more than friends. Gray was an overprotective big brother, while Erza was just herself and stated she'd protect and defend Lucy's honor.

Then again, Chaos had just smiled, nodded his head, and said he accepted those terms, but that everything was all based on her, Lucy's feelings. And that if they cared about her, they'd acknowledge and accept her choices. It had made her feel so warm inside to hear those words. He was a good friend. And when she had woken up to see his clear, tranquil cerulean eyes clouded over in worry and guilt, it had hurt.

"Can I join you?"

Lucy blinked her eyes as she was pulled out of her thoughts only to see the person she was thinking about. She wasn't surprised that he was the first to notice she wasn't in the Guild anymore. Plastering a smile on her face, she nodded her head to the right as an indication for him to do so. Her eyes tracked him as he moved slowly, with measured steps, and sat down a few feet from her. Lucy still didn't know how or why his quiet presence made her feel safer, and she wouldn't question it either.

"Thank you for recommending me to be a participant in the Games, Lucy."

Unable to stop herself as her eyes opened widely, and her mouth dropped open. The low, deep, and soft chuckle she got for it, though, had her snorting at him.

"I mean it; thank you. I hope to live up to what you expect of me in the games," Chaos said softly. "Master Makarov told me, explaining your reasoning."

Feeling a bit of heat creep up her neck to her cheeks, Lucy looked forward and took in the sight of Magnolia.

"You're welcome," was all she said in a whisper.

* * *

Chaos sat there, taking in the scenery and enjoying the company, though he knew he wanted to press. To ask her about the lingering magical residue of the man who had kidnapped her. He still felt like it was his fault. Her team (mostly Natsu) still blamed him for her being taken in the first place. And Chaos also knew that their intentions were well-meant, again mostly. Lucy was an important and integral member of their team. She wasn't as weak as they had all thought, not after the magical explosion that occurred.

It amazed him how much magic had been released inside that Rune Barrier. Though it had been two shields deep, Lahar, the Captain of the Knight Team that had accompanied them, had proved he used Rune Magic as well and put up a third. Lucy had blasted open her second origin, which was why she was so weak afterward. Erza stated then and there that Lucy held just as much magic as she, herself, did. And Chaos had silently agreed.

"What's on your mind, Chaos?"

Jerking a little as he turned to look at Lucy, who was staring intently at him, he let a smile play across his lips.

"I want to apologize again. I know there is nothing I could have done with a Shadow mage whisking you away like that. Especially in complete darkness. But I do feel guilty about it, especially when you looked like you were enjoying yourself," He said. "And that I understand the loss of friends, Lucy. I have talked with you about what happened before I came here as a... shooting star of all things. Having practiced with you while you used your keys, I know how precious they are. How much you loved them."

He meant every word he said and watched as Lucy's eyes darkened with the pain she did her best to hide from the others in the Guild and her Team. But having lived a couple of thousand years, he knew the signs. It wasn't on purpose; he wanted to make her hurt more by thinking about it, but holding it in never did anybody any good. So when Lucy's bottom lip trembled, Chaos shifted, so he was facing her. The moment the first tear fell, streaking a glowing crystalline path down her cheek, he leaned in and hugged her.

"I know... I know... I forgive you, Chaos. It isn't your fault. And it does hurt so much," Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. "I feel like I have failed them, that I don't deserve to have them as my friends and family. That I am a useless mage, who is so weak and easily taken advantage of in any situation."

He stiffened at the self-deprecating words that spewed muffled from her mouth. Tightening his arms, Chaos laid his cheek against the crown of her head.

"Lucy, you are not weak. It was a planned attack, and we walked right into it," he muttered, feeling a small coil of anger bubble deep inside him. "And you had no chance being suddenly sucked into those shadows. It knocked you unconscious, allowing them to cuff you like they did and nulling your contracts with all your keys. If you'd been awake, I am sure this person or people knew you'd fight and do some damage. It is why they chose to do it the way they did."

The sudden feel of Lucy's body trembling as she had begun to cry harder had Chaos closing his eyes. He knew that she was traumatized in many ways. That she had a lot of self-doubt in her mind. It had become obvious when he had asked her about her spirits and trained with them. In fact, it had shocked him deeply when they all took the time to talk to him about Lucy and his intentions. He had been clear with her teammates; it all depended on what Lucy wanted, how she felt. Which was his way of saying he had grown to like the bubbly woman.

"I know, Chaos. But it seems it doesn't make it any easier. Hell, now I have a hard time even sleeping at night," Lucy spoke, her words broken and muffled still. "I am afraid that if I let it get dark and go to sleep, then I will be taken again. That man... he seemed to be shrouded in the shadows and his eyes just never stopped glowing red. And I am jumping like a fool at every little noise that makes me go back to my imprisonment."

Giving a small hum as Lucy started to confess her fears and worries, Chaos opened his senses and felt six presences approaching. Shifting his head as he opened his eyes, he pinned Team Natsu and Wendy, along with Charle and Happy. He didn't care if his gaze was cold and hard; it had the effect of making them all stop and stay silent. Lucy continued to cry and vent.

"You know, I haven't even tried to call the spirits of my Silver keys to redo the contracts. I don't feel I have the right, not until I get my Golden Keys back," she said, her voice trailing off as she hiccuped. "I am a failure, a weak, scared failure. And because of me, my Team seems to hate you even more. I let my guard down, you were holding me while we danced, then it was dark, and I woke up chained and my magic canceled... And then me being irrational and fearing everything."

Slowly Chaos began to rub soothing circles on her back. His gaze never left the six that now stood with eyes wide and heads slightly hung in shame. Even Natsu, who was an interesting shade of red, as Chaos watched him curl his hands into a fist.

"Lucy, where I come from, what you are experiencing is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," he spoke, making sure the others heard him clearly. "And it happens when someone has gone through something that is life-altering and traumatizing; as the name states. It will take time for you to find yourself, stand on your own two feet. But you are not a failure. You're not weak. No, you fought back, didn't you? You survived and have gained a different kind of strength. A type of strength that isn't physical or even magical. No, it is the strength of mind and heart. And you are not alone, so don't shut yourself off like you are trying. There are those who do care for you, in their own weird ways, that you need to let in and open up to."

The moment the words died away, Chaos shifted and pushed Lucy away from his chest, giving her a small amused smile as he tilted his head to the side. When her eyes glanced to the side, he saw a mix of horror and hope flicker in the depths of her brown eyes. Slowly he stood and then helped Lucy up and waved for her team to come over. Once they surrounded her, he silently excused himself and walked back down the hill. It was not his place to help her right now. She was in good hands, and she needed to be reminded that she had people who did love her unconditionally.

At the bottom of the hill, Chaos went still and waited. Sure enough, his own Team stepped into view. The looks of awe and respect on their faces were all he needed as he shrugged and started to walk back towards the Guild.

"What you did was amazing."

Rolling his shoulders nonchalantly, Chaos stayed quiet.

"I agree with Ever. Lucy is truly one of the great lights of our Guild. And you just gave her back some of that light, even if it meant taking her focus from yourself."

At Bickslow's words, Chaos stopped and looked up at the tall man, enjoying as his babies floated around and giggled. Then with a shake of his head, he continued.

"Bix's right there, Chaos," Freed spoke up. "Lucy accepts and forgives everyone so easily. To see her beat herself up and not forgive herself for what happened is almost painful. A feeling we all know on this team."

Chaos let a smile appear and turned to look at Laxus, who just grunted and shrugged before he replied, "What they said it all for me. Want a gold star?"

Unable to suppress it, Chaos let out a small laugh and shoved his hands into the hidden pockets of sweats. Their words meant a lot, but now it was time for him to focus on the upcoming Magic Games. And he knew that Lucy would be coming to train with Team A regardless of what she wanted. He would help drag her along because she needed it. Chaos knew he'd ask them all to help him get her to renew those contracts with her Silver Keys too.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Glass of Dieserto**


	19. Ch 18 Fear and the Labrynith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro do I own the rights to Xenosaga: that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: Time Frame: We are now at the GMG and will follow along with it according to the Manga (NOT THE ANIME) so expect changes as Chaos is replacing Lucy in the roster.**

* * *

Chaos kept his face neutral as he helped Lucy push her way through the crowd of people that had gathered around a commotion. It was a surprise that Natsu had taken off towards it like a moth to a flame, curious. Something was telling him that going that way wasn't good. But, the pink-haired Slayer was impetuous and danced to his own tune. Sighing as he looked over at Lucy, who gave a low growl of annoyance as she smiled.

Crocus was definitely what he would figure a Capitol City would be like. And a part of him missed the hustle and bustle of such places since they carried their own unique energy. The past two months had been spent training out in the middle of nowhere with Team A, increasing his own repertoire of magic (ether/Anima) skills to use in battle, as well as tactics on what other mages could potentially do. And he wouldn't deny he was excited to partake in this competition against other mages from other Guilds of Fiore.

"Acnologia. You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon."

Those words rang clear across the crowd. Chaos shot a look towards Lucy, who frowned, eyes narrowing as she really began to move towards her friend and Team member. It was clear that the speaker, definitely a man, was trying to antagonize Natsu. Not that it was hard, but Chaos knew that if he went off in the middle of the Nation's Capital, the damage would be bad. But even worse, it could potentially cost Fairy Tail their right to not just participate in the Grand Magic Games... and being allowed to stay a Light Guild.

When a different man spoke up, explaining that they had killed the Dragons who had taught them their Dragon Slaying magic, Chaos bit a groan back as he began to shove people out of the way. He came to a stop after reaching the crowd's inner part, Lucy by his side as Natsu looked utterly shocked. Moving to step in before a fight could break out, Chaos was stopped by a hand grabbing him and fingers digging in painfully to his arm.

Looking over, he saw Lucy staring wide-eyed, pace pale and shaking. Knowing the open look of fear on her face, Chaos darted a look towards the trio, wondering what had triggered this response? Deciding that Lucy was more important and would probably forgive him later, Chaos cleared his throat, getting not just Natsu's attention.

"Luce?"

Glad that Natsu still put Lucy first (most of the time), Chaos gave him a worried look as small, choked, frightened whimpers escaped Lucy. It was clear that she was in a full-blown panic attack.

"Natsu, we need to go. We need to get Lucy to the inn," he said.

When Natsu stood up quickly, totally ignoring the two, he'd been ready to fight. Chaos watched the other two, noting that the Blond didn't seem to be taking Natsu, dismissing them very well. So, he moved to grab Natsu, who was now solely focused on Lucy; the dark-haired one stopped him. But that was all it took to make a strangled, panicked cry pierce the air as Chaos felt Lucy's finger pull from him as she jerked back.

It clued him in that it was the dark-haired one that triggered Lucy. However, the look of confusion crossed both of these two faces at Lucy's reaction. Her abduction wasn't well known (at least he didn't think it was) to the general public. And with the way their faces were contorting, their sense of smell was being assaulted by the fear rolling off Lucy in waves.

"Damn," Natsu muttered as he scooped Lucy into his arms. "Let's go, Chaos. Erza will kill us if we don't take care of Lucy."

Shooting a look at Natsu and nodding his head, Chaos turned, giving the duo one last look. They still looked confused while giving off that same superior air of confidence. When their eyes met his own, Chaos didn't hesitate as he smiled and let his own aura leak out a bit. The effect had them narrowing their eyes and stiffening as if readying to attack a predator in defense. With a small dip of his head, Chaos snapped his aura back to his person and walked through the crowd who had opened a path.

* * *

Lucy sat on the bed and watched in a daze as Erza lectured Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Chaos. A part of her was still trying to recall what had set her off after making it through the crowd. All she had seen was two heads, one covered in spiky blond and the other shaggy, slightly unkempt black. But when the black-haired guy lifted his head, she saw his eyes. They were crimson, and it was like she had become frozen and flooded with fear in seconds.

Giving a small shake of her head, Lucy dragged her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. Gajeel had red-eyes, so did a few other Guild members, so why did that guy's eyes make her freak out? Lifting her eyes, Lucy looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it was almost midnight.

"Erza, where is Wendy?" She asked, drawing Erza's attention from the guys, who looked grateful.

"I think she should be with Carle at this time," Happy piped up.

Before anyone else could speak up, the door was opened, revealing Lisanna and Elfman. Then it happened, the chime of the clock as it struck the witching hour, and a voice floated on the air, announcing a preliminary round as there were 113 teams for the Games this year.

Shifting herself, Lucy moved to the window with Natsu and Happy, as Gray complained about them not mentioning a preliminary. A soft chuckle drew her attention to the other side of Natsu, where Chaos was looking out the window into the sky, where a massive labyrinth had appeared.

"Let's do this!"

At the excitement, Erza stated that Elfman could take her spot for the prelims since Wendy wasn't there. Then Lucy stepped back as a wooden path appeared at their window. It was now a race to finish the labyrinth. Smiling her warm wishes to her team and friends, she watched as they made a mad dash up it. She knew that they'd make it past; Lucy had faith that they would.

"Should we go find Wendy?"

Turning to look at Lisanna, Lucy smiled even wider and nodded her head. It was a bit worrisome that Wendy hadn't returned. Slowly Lucy walked to Lisanna, who gave her a concerned look, but Lucy lifted her hand and clapped the Take Over Mage on the shoulder as she passed.

"Happy, come on," Lucy said, not wanting to be a burden. "We need to find Wendy and Carle. The more, the better, right Lisanna?"

"Yeah, sure," Lisanna said, her voice showing she was still concerned as Lucy heard the door to the room shut and lock behind them.

* * *

Chaos felt a rush course through him as they fought various other Mage teams. Well, more like demolish them. It was being proven that Fairy Tail members didn't do things halfway. And with each new piece of a map, his mind created a clear path to the goal. He loved puzzles and stuff like this, and it was best to let the known members of his Guild fight instead of him. Being new, an unknown had its benefits, and after letting his aura, or rather Anima, leak earlier, he was well aware that other mages had felt it. In fact, that had been part of what Erza had personally ripped into him about.

"So, got an idea?"

Flashing a toothy smile, Chaos responded to Gray's query, "Yeah, we go straight and make two lefts and one right. From there, we follow the path and should reach the goal. We are moving at a fairly decent path, so unless there are stronger Teams other than our second team out there, we should place."

The looks he was getting were appreciative. Chaos was still under no illusions of where he stood with Team Natsu, especially where Lucy was concerned. But after that day before they'd all got assigned to their teams, he had trained hard with the members of Team A, mostly Team Natsu. A few of his ether drives had impressed Natsu, who had eaten them with a Gusto, especially Lunar's Wheel. And more-so when Natsu somehow converted his Anima to improve the strength of his own Fire Based attacks.

The mad dash had begun, and any Teams that got in their way were literally being tossed out of the way. Memories floated up from the depths of his mind at similar actions by his friends in the past. And letting himself go, Chaos grabbed one of the mages, and judo flipped him while laughing. He could say that the group's energy levels were infectious to an extreme as he made sure they turned where they needed to until the path opened to a clearing.

"Congratulations on completing the Preliminary event!"

Chaos blinked as his mind recognized the voice that made the announcement, to begin with. But seeing the short, pumpkin head, the cape-wearing person before them had Chaos blink.

"So, we got first place, right?" Natsu asked.

The pumpkin-headed man tilted his head before announcing that they barely made eighth place. The shocked look on the rest of the group's face made Chaos look away to keep from bursting out. He didn't have the heart to tell them when they got their last piece of the map that there he had felt other teams already finished, one of which was Team B for Fairy Tail. Part of that was because Elfman wasn't a normal member of Team Natsu and believed what had been told to the Guild, that he, Chaos, was just an elemental mage.

"Well, at least we made it past the preliminary round," he spoke up, trying his best to cheer up the group.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Glass of Dieserto**


	20. Ch 19 The First Day of the Games pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters: that right belongs to Hiro do I own the rights to Xenosaga: that right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: Time Frame: We are now at the GMG and will follow along with it according to the Manga (NOT THE ANIME) so expect changes as Chaos is replacing Lucy in the roster. Each day of the GMG will be made into two chapters for my piece of mind and need to not write 5k words to get it all out. ****So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Lucy looked up as the door to the infirmary was thrown open to reveal Team A. She gave a small, sad smile as Lisanna began to explain what happened as they searched for Wendy and how they had found her. It was clear to her that they were less than pleased. Of course, she was too. Someone had attacked one of their own. And the one they had attacked was a member of their Guild who was generally a sweet and loving person.

The commotion they were causing as they asked Wendy who attacked her had Lucy flinching. Because on the other side of the curtain that kept the light out of Wendy's eyes was Porlyusica. Counting down in the back of her head before it was jerked to the side and the tall, pink-haired doctor glared at them all, instantly causing silence to descend upon the room.

"Have you no common sense? This is a medical infirmary; you are not supposed to be loud and obnoxious," Porlyusica snapped as she tended to Wendy.

There were muted sorries from those who had been loudest. Lucy took a moment to look at each of them, finding her eyes meeting Chaos' before on. It was clear to her by the set of his mouth that he was angry about what had been done.

"Will Wendy be alright, Miss Porlyusica?" Chaos asked.

"She is suffering from Magic Power Deficiency. She lost a large amount of Magical power all at once, that her entire body's physical strength suffered. But with a bit of rest, she will be alright and possibly able to join the games."

Lucy let out a small relieved sigh at the good news. Partially listening to the conversation, Lucy watched as Wendy started to break down. She had given her all to train to be a part of Team A, and now Elfman was taking her place. Lucy understood that feeling of helplessness since it was her current state of being.

"Now, you all get out of here; she needs her rest!"

Blinking her eyes, Lucy watched as Porlyusica single-handedly threw most of them out; Chaos had already stepped out of the room. She felt herself start to smile, only to be pinned by those dark red eyes as Porlyusica marched over to her.

"Why haven't you told them about your issue? That you cannot access your magic?"

Giving a small gasp, Lucy looked over to the bed where Wendy and Charle lay, and a very stunned and confused Lisanna looked back at her. There was no real reason she hadn't, except she didn't want them to worry and mess up during the tournament.

* * *

Chao was a bit shocked at the reception that they received after having entered the coliseum. The loud, resounding Boos were a bit disheartening. Or the sight of a small blond girl with wings on her head. Though he now knew this was the ghost of the first Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. And the cheeky smile and looks she was giving him had him feeling a bit unsettled as they waited. Everyone had been shocked and on edge with the appearance of Raven Tail and the fact it was technically a Dark Guild lead by Makarov's son Ivan.

The tension from the others at Ivan and his Guild and the possibility that hey, we're the ones who had hurt Wendy didn't help his own current state of being. When the appearance of Team B and a mysterious person with them set off Natsu, Chaos just looked at his own Team Leader, Laxus, who explained it was a member that was rarely seen, Mystogan. Feeling that this was not exactly the truth, he said nothing and accepted it as fact. Then the Stadium had become almost deafening in the roar of the crowd as Sabertooth was announced.

When he had glanced over, he saw at the front of the group were the two who had told Natsu they'd killed their own Dragons and one of which had set Lucy off on her panic attack. Shifting and tensing his body further, Chaos lifted his head as a large sign appeared practically out of thin air. On it was written what event or battle was to take place each day. And the first day was something called Hidden + Battle.

It was a team battle, and the rules were straight forward for him. Gray stepped forward for their team after Lyon spoke up... which was followed by Juvia. Though, Chaos was curious about the others who had stepped forward. Especially the colorful character from Sabertooth. The man exuded subtle confidence that was masked by the charisma that rolled off him in waves.

Chaos followed the others out of the Stadium; the broadcast allowed him to hear those participating conversations. Sitting down a few rows up from the front, Chaos watched as several clones seemed to appear to signal the start. Even he found it difficult to find who was who amongst them all. Then it happened, Juvia had jumped to hug Gray, and it was a clone and lost the first point for her team. From there, it seemed to go whichever way the wind blew.

Yet, the whole time something seemed off to Chaos as he glanced around at the scene below and on the magically projected screens. Narrowing his eyes as he realized what it was, the Mage from Sabertooth, Rufus, hadn't attacked at all. The moment it dawned on him, Rufus's voice came loud and clear as he stated his opinion of the challenge this game was meant to represent. Then in seconds, it was all over as multiple magic missiles were launched, taking down every member of all the Guilds participating in the event.

The cockiness in which Rufus spoke had Chaos itching to do something, to fight. But he'd have to wait his turn to participate as the results were announced. It didn't surprise him that both of Fairy Tail's Teams were at the bottom of the ranking list. Then it was announced for the next part of the competition.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Glass of Dieserto**


End file.
